Truth or Dare Z
by catSeeU
Summary: Hola soy Cat y tomé prestado a las PPGZ y los RRBZ para responder a cualquier verdad o se atreve que envies. Así que enviar esos comentarios!
1. Chapter 1

_**A / N Esta es mi primera historia y estoy feliz ^ ^ Yai!**____**Oh sí, no soy dueño de ppgz y rrbz T.T.**____**Sólo el propietario del argumento de la historia :) Todos son 16, excepto yo.**____**Usted nunca sabrá mi edad ;)**_

Estoy en un camerino mirándome al espejo. Mi pelo de color negro que llega a mitad de mi espalda está amarrado en una cola y mis ojos negros están llenos de emoción. Llevo puesto un polo blanco sin mangas, un pantalón negro y converses blancos con sierre. Mire la hora y me dije "llego el momento". Salí de mi camerino y me dirijo a un set que ya tiene todo preparado para mi programa y subo al escenario.

"Hola a todos y sean bienvenidos a mi nuevo programa"-Exclamé en mi micrófono inalámbrico. "Mi nombre es catSeeU pero ustedes me pueden llamar Cat, y este es mi programa llamado Truth or Dare Z donde los protagonistas serán las PPGZ y los RRBZ"

El público grito y aplaudió. Me aclaré la garganta. "Y ahora ... la presentación de los concursantes!" Me di la vuelta y vi al guardia de seguridad empujando a las PPGZ y RRBZ para que suban al escenario haciendo caso omiso de sus quejas.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?"-gritó Bellota molesta

"Los he traído a ustedes para ser partícipe de mi nuevo programa." Yo le respondí con calma.

"¿Qué clase de programa? :/ Butch pregunto.

Un programa de verdad o reto ^_^ -dije toda orgullosa

QUE O.o –Dijeron todos

Si y también tienen que hacer lo que pida el publico :D –dije yo

O.O-todos.

"A la mierda me voy de aquí"-Dijeron, pero antes de que escapen apreté un botón. Y de repente apareció un muro de metal indestructible.

"Crees que esto me va a detener? ¬_¬ -Bellota dijo con confianza. Ella levantó su martillo y le dio un fuerte golpe al muro. Eso….dolió D: dijo bellota.

"Metal indestructible". Brick dijo mirándome. "Genial pero de donde lo sacaste?".

"Pues me lo dio el profesor Utonium xD".

QUE! -dijeron las PPGZ O.O O.o ¬¬

Profesor eso es traición- bombon dijo

**¡YO LO MATO PROFESOR!**- grito bellota enojada

Oye cat-me dijo burbuja

Si?-yo le pregunte

¿Cuándo nos vamos a poder ir de aquí?- en ese momento todos voltearon a mirarme incluso los rrbz que buscaban una forma de escapar.

"No sé". Yo le respondí con un encogimiento de hombros mientras los demás caían estilo anime. "Seguro cuando me canse de esto. Ah, y antes de preguntar, el profesor y Mojo Jojo me dio permiso para hacer esto."

"QUÉ!" las Superpoderosas Z y Rowdyruff Z gritó en voz alta"¿Por qué harían eso?"

"Porque decían que tienen que participar más con los demás y por lo menos tratar de llevarse bien." Le contesté sonriendo.

"Pero, pero las odiamos y además tienen piojos." Boomer dijo señalando a las Superpoderosas Z.

¡OYE!-dijeron las ppgz

"¡Sí es cierto!" Butch estuvo de acuerdo. "Cuando me vaya de aquí, ese mono estúpido me las va a pagar."

Además ese mono apestoso no tiene que ver nada con nosotros"-dijo Brick enojado. Sus hermanos asintieron.

Bueno para ser sincera Mojo dijo que mientras ustedes estén aquí con las chicas, el va a tratar de dominar saltadilla-

WTF

¿Qué dije algo malo?-hable yo .Un momento-dijo Bellota -quiere decir que mientras estamos aquí mojo destruye la ciudad

Si per-Bellota me interrumpió-Y TU -dice apuntándome con el dedo-dices que no nos vas a dejar ir para poder estar en tu estúpido programa-me dijo toda alterada

**¡UN MOMENTO CON MI PROGRAMA NADIE SE METE Y POR CIERTO CUANDO FUI CON EL PROFESOR ME DIJO QUE EL SE HARIA CARGO DE TODO JUNTO CON KEN Y PUCHI!**-les respondi enojada y asustando a todos. Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-me respondieron

Bueno entonces van a participar-dije mas calmada

Ustedes que dicen chicos-Brick miro a sus hermanos y ellos respondieron" ¿TENEMOS OPCION?" -.- no, no tienen n.n-les respondí- entonces "si participamos"-dijeron de mala gana

Y ustedes chicas-las mire y parecían un poco dudosas pero ellas tampoco tienen opción

Y que pasa con nuestros padres?-pregunto Bombon

Bombon tiene razón mi abuelita debe estar preocupada- dijo Burbuja

Y mis padres-habló Bellota

De eso no se preocupen n.n porque ellos están de viaje :) ya que les di unos boletos para España, París y Roma o.- y les dije que yo me haría cargo de ustedes :b -les contesté

Bueno es ese caso no creo que haya inconveniente no es así chicas :3 - dijo Burbuja volteando a ver a sus amigas- yo creo que si nos quedaremos queramos o no u.u –dijo Bombon-en eso tienes razón c: le dije.

Esto va a ser una mierda ¬¬ -resoplo Bellota. No digas eso ¬_¬ ya que si el público lo desea puedes darle una paliza a quien quieras =) –enserio? O.o- Si!- Bueno después de todo no es tan mala idea :P -dijo Bellota

Miré a la cámara y con una sonrisa les dije. " A todos los espectadores son bienvenidos a enviar comentarios! Porque voy a hacer probablemente, 5 verdades o se atreve cada sesión. Pero no va a hacer o se atreve verdades que no pueden leer. Hasta la próxima, besos Cat está fuera!"

"Y no se olviden de déjame darle una paliza a quien sea :] -Aviso Bellota.

_**Bueno esto ha sido corto, pero la próxima vez va a ser más largo n.n .**____**Voy a tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible todo el tiempo.**____**Así que nos vemos :) y no se olviden de dejar sus **__**Truth or Dare o.-**_

_**Nota: Los rrbz tienen nueva imagen y armas ver:**_

**.net/fs70/i/2010/259/a/1/redesign_rrbs_by_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A / N Sí, estoy de vuelta :) Bueno, seamos sinceros.****Las ppgz y rrbz no me pertenecen T.T pero el argumento de la historia si =) **

**NOTA: Las ppgz en mi fic tienen 16 y son igual a la foto de mi perfil, si desean véanla y los rrbz son iguales a: **

**http : / / m e d i a . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / i m a g e / r r b z + / a l l h e a r t 2 0 / P o w e r p u f f % 2 0 G i r l s / R R B Z - B i B . g i f**

**(No se olviden de juntarlo todo) u.u**

Hola de nuevo!" Le grité feliz en mi micrófono . "Ahora tenemos algunos comentarios de algunos críticos encantadores." La multitud aplaudió con fuerza.

"Uf, lo que hay que celebrar?" Butch se quejó. "Algo malo va a suceder a mí. Lo sé."

"Ah, sí?" Le pregunté. "Bueno, tal vez debería escuchar a esta primera crítica que recibí de Sissie131 ". Me aclaré la garganta, como un guardia de seguridad me entregó una hoja de papel. "Dice: (Retos)

1) Reto a Bellota que le dé una tremenda paliza a Butchy-boy hasta que quede con un par de costillas rotas (apuesto que te encanto este reto Bellota :)

2) Reto a Bricky que cambie su gorra favorita por el moño de Bombón por dos capítulos corridos

3) Reto a Burbuja que deje de ser una feminista hasta que se acabe el capítulo y que debe actuar como Bellota

(Verdad)

1) A Butchy-boy - ¿Es verdad que a ti te gusta Bellota aunque te haiga dado tremenda paliza hace no tanto?

2) A Bombón - ¿Es verdad que tu prefieres a Bricky antes que a tus amados dulces y golosinas?

3) A Boomie - ¿Es verdad que amas a Burbuja más que a tus hermanos?

Bueno eso es todo no se me pudo ocurrir algo mejor, bye ^_^

"QUÉ!" Butch gritó en la cara. "No puedo creer que me hagas esto."

"¡Cállate que ella es la mejor en darme este reto!" Buttercup exclamó levantando su martillo golpeando al muchacho de pelo negro en las costillas. Él gemía de dolor.

"o.o pensé que morirías o por lo menos te desmayarías-dijo bellota

¬¬* por quien me tomas ¿un debilucho? –respondio Butch -

=) SI –dijo Bellota - ¬_¬ tonta – resoplo butch para luego irse a sentar

Bueno u.u continuemos (cambio de humor a uno feliz y mirando a los rojos) :) Pues bien Brick , Bombòn hora de cambiar sombrero y moño n.n

**NI HABLAR** – gritaron los rojos exaltados – pero es un reto y lo tienen que hacer ¬_¬ - les respondí – y si no queremos que nos harás?- pregunto Brick

Pues * . * jejejeje (mirando a los pelirrojos con una sonrisa maliciosa) qu..e?-dijo Bombon un poco asustada mientras Brick se aguantaba- pues tendrán que pasar 5 minutos en el cuarto de fans n.n

?-todos-** SOLO ESO**¡- gritó el público- (voltee a verlos) si solo eso pero ya verán (miro a los rojitos )- y bien?- se miraron unos a otros y dijeron "ACEPTAMOS"-esto va a ser fácil u.u-repuso Brick dirigiéndose al cuarto con Bombon–si tienes razón :p- apoyo ella ya ingresando y cerrando la puerta.

(Volteo a ver a los demás concursantes que estaban sentados en unas sillas y que tenían una cara de **"QUE FUE ESO?)**

Les pasa algo?-pregunte ya sabiendo lo que me iban a responder-Si pasa que los dejaste ir asi como asi-dijo bellota-Solo esperen y verán o.- -**BIEN** ¬¬ – dijeron

_**5 minutos más tarde**_

"T-son horribles." Brick dijo en shok. Su sombrero estaba roto, junto con su suéter. Tenía el pelo por todo el lugar y tenía una mirada de miedo. "H-horrible". Él comenzó a balancearse hacia adelante y hacia atrás en el piso del escenario. "H-horrible".

"E-l tie-ne razón f-ue ho-rrible-dijo bombon también saliendo .Tenía su moño todo rasgado, junto con su chaqueta. El cabello lo tenía desordenado y también tenía una mirada de miedo.

"Ven eso es lo que pasa cuando ustedes no quieren realizar una verdad o reto". Ahora Burbuja dejar de ser femenina y actuar como Bellota

Bien, pero solo lo hare porque no quiero estar como ellos dos (señalando a bombon y brick)-respondió Burbuja mientras era guiada a los vestidores por un guardia de seguridad.

Entonces mientras Burbuja se va cambiando empecemos con las verdades :P-anuncio por el micrófono.

Y bien butch ¿Es verdad que a ti te gusta Bellota?

A mi gustarme esa bruja verde :/ (mirando a bellota) **NI HABLAR ¬¬**

**A QUIEN LE DICES BRUJA VERDE? LECHUGA ANDANTE ¬¬** -respondió Bellota

**COMO ME LLAMASTE?** ¬¬* -dijo Butch

**LECHUGA ANDANTE O PREFIERES ENANO VERDE** – grito Bellota

**ESTA ME LAS PA-** iba a decir Butch pero lo interrumpieron

**YA BASTA!**- dijeron los azules y yo (Burbuja había salido de los vestidores en medio de la discusión), ya que los rojos aun seguían traumados v.v

**QUE NO PUEDEN LLEVARSE BIEN POR UN MOMENTO?-**volvieron a gritar los azules pero al momento de darse cuenta de que dijeron lo mismo se miraron, sonrojaron y voltearon la mirada hacia otro lado mientras que los verdes se miraron con odio y se fueron a sentar sin dirigirse la mirada ( uyyy si las miradas matarían ,este programa estaría lleno de muertos X.X)

Muy bien-dije suspirando u.u -Burbuja veo que saliste con un nuevo atuendo( Burbuja llevaba una luz camiseta blanca con pantalones anchos azul y zapatillas de deporte de luz azul. Tenía trenzas puntiagudas en lugar de sus coletas rizadas) Sip-me dijo-pareces feliz o.o-le dije- Bueno para ser sinceras me gusta el atuendo – dijo -Entonces solo falta que actúes como Bellota :D- le dije -Eso va a ser fácil – dijo Burbuja mientras jalaba una silla y se sentaba como bellota cuando **no** traía falda (se sentó volteando la silla haciendo que el espaldar de esta quede frente a su cara y dando una cara de aburrimiento)

Vaya ella es buena actriz n.n- todo el público estuvo de acuerdo conmigo

Bien-(me acerco al rincón donde esta bombon repitiéndose que fue horrible y viendo que cosas malas hizo para haber merecido eso)- Oye Bombon-Si-ii?-me pregunta-¿Es verdad que prefieres a Brick antes que a tus dulces y golosinas? –le pregunto-ella me mira y me pregunta-¿si te respondo con la verdad ya no me mandaras a ese lugar?-puede que si-le respondo-entonces prefiero a …Brick me dijo para después volver a hacer lo de antes.

**¡VIVA EL AMOR ROJO**!-grito el publico

Ella esta traumada puede que no haya dicho la verdad-dijo bellota

Bellota tiene razón-apoyo burbuja

Pues verdad o no ya lo veremos más adelante-les dije

Pero hasta entonces sigamos :D

Boomer ven aquí –le llamo a lo que él se para de su asiento y camina al escenario

Boomer responde a la siguiente pregunta "tomo aire y le digo"

Es verdad que amas a Burbuja más que a tus hermanos?

Esa pregunta es fácil de responder ya que amo más a mis hermanos que a otra persona porque ellos son mi única familia que está conmigo en cada momento sea para bien o mal :O – respondió Boomer y se gano varios suspiros de chicas y gritos como **"QUE LINDO" "YO QUIERO UN HERMANO COMO TU T.T" "ERES EL MEJOR"** del público.

Eso fue hermoso-exclame(Secándome algunas lagrimas con un pañuelo)

Bueno hay mas verdades o atreves? pregunte al guardia de seguridad a lo que él me dio un papel de dickory5 que decía:

hay cat, que bonito fic!

haber:

reto: a butch a que use minifalda y finja ser super modelo...mujer!

reto: a boomer a raparse

reto: a bellota decirle 10 cumplidos a butch

verdad: a brick, que prefieres? a bombon o a princesa?

verdad: a burbuja, cual es t secreto más bien guardado?

verdad: a bombon, que prefieres cortarte el cabello o besar a brick?

¡ POR QUE A MI O ES QUE ACASO ME ODIAS T.T –grito butch mientras era arrastrado por guardias de seguridad a los vestidores.

Esto va a ser genial –dijimos bellota y yo mientras le prestaba una videocámara para que grabara todo.

_**3 minutos más tarde**_

**POR TODOS LOS DIOSES!**—grito bellota viendo a butch salir de los vestidores

**-BUTCH PARECES GAY**-grito burbuja imitando la voz de bellota

-**Qué HUMILLACION**—dijo butch

Butch estaba parado en el escenario; tenia puesto una mini-falda verde oscuro con estrellas negras y gracias al cielo él se había puesto unas mallas blancas!, en la parte posterior tenia puesto una camiseta que decía " La venganza es dulce ", su cabello antes amarrado en una coleta baja ahora lo tenía suelto y si parecía una mujer.

WOW –exclamo el publico

Bien butch actúa como una modelo- dije mientras sacaba mi cámara y le decía:

-dame tu mejor pose!—dije tomando fotos y butch no tuvo más remedio que posar mientras bellota grababa todo :D-(Ya cuando terminamos con la sesión de fotos T.T butch se fue lo mas rápido a los vestidores a cambiarse)

Boomer-grite –si?-el me pregunto – **ES HORA DE RAPARSE EL CABELLO HUAHUAHUAHAU** –dije mientras encendía la máquina de afeitar

**NOOOOOOO MI HERMOSO CABELLO T.T** –dijo mientras intentaba escapar, pero los guardias de seguridad lo capturaron y lo sentaron en una silla que lo tenía sujetado de manos, cabeza y pies.

**HAAAAAAAAAAA BRICK , BUTCH AALGUIEN AYUDEME T.T** –grito boomer –lo siento hermanito pero ahora te toca sufrir :D T.T–respondió butch y brick al mismo

**HUAHAUHAUAHU MUY BIEN YA CASI Y LISTO YA ACABE BOOMER**-le dije a lo que lo desataron y se fue gritando en círculos en el escenario –**"MI CABELLO MI HERMOSO CABELLO T.T QUE VOY HACER? ASI PARESCO UN VIEJO CALVO W.W**

**CALMATE BOOMER QUE PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO TE VOLVERA A CRECER n.n** –le dije gritando ya que el seguía dando círculos y diciendo estupideces.

TE** PARECES A MI ABUELO**-volvió a gritar burbuja imitando a bellota

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**-grito mas fuerte el pobre de boomer

**JAJAJAJJAJA**-se reía bellota tirada en el piso por toda la risa-eso fue de lo mejor :) –me dijo-si fue de lo mejor pero ahora te toca a ti cumplir con el reto :p –le dije, y ella se paró de reír, me miro y dijo Valientemente **"¿CUAL ES MI RETO?** -

Pues tu reto es fácil , solo tiene que decirle a butch 10 cumplidos :D-le dije

**QUE? NOOOOOOOO**-dijo bellota-que por qué?-le pedí-**bueno porque él es…es ..una..**

**BUTCH ES UNA MIERDA**-grito burbuja a lo que el público se quedo O.O por el lenguaje

**QUE? ES UN RETO** –se defendió Burbuja

Si butch es eso u.u- dijo bellota

Vamos bellota tienes que cumplirlo ,porque sino quedaras como bombon y brick –le dije señalando a los rojos

HAAA qué? :/ eso **no –**dijo dirigiéndose hacia butch y comenzó a decirle cumplidos

bien aquí voy "suspiro hondo bellota y dijo"

Butch eres alguien realmente fuerte

Inteligente "**_a veces_**" dijo en un susurro como para ella

Varonil- tenaz- tienes unos ojos profundos-el cabello sedoso-eres… musculoso-tienes una cara …bonita- tienes buen gusto- todas las chicas se muren por ti "_**menos yo**_ "pensó bellota-tus hermanos no son nada comparado a ti-**LISTO LO DIJE TODO U.U**

**JEJEJE SABIA QUE TE MORIAS POR MI BUTERBABYE** –dijo butch a bellota

**ESTO NO LO PUEDO AGUANTAR X.X CAT DIME DONDE ESTA EL BAÑO** –pues esta al fondo a la tercera puerta de la izquierda –le dije a bellota

**RACIASSSSSS Y MANDA A ALGUIEN CON LEGIA, CLOROK Y JABÒNNNNNNN**-me dijo corriendo

Ya la oyeron-dije a uno de mis guardias y el solo asintió.

u.u Entonces(me vuelvo a acercar a brick y le pregunto : brick, que prefieres? a bombon o a princesa?  
E—so es fácil –bom—bon-me dijo

gracias-le dije

Bueno** BURBUJAS** –la llame

Si que quieres?-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Pues solo dinos cual es t secreto más bien guardado?

Eso no se los diré así que con su permiso me voy al cuanto de fans-Lo dijo como si no le importara

_**5 minutos más tarde**_

Burbuja salió del cuarto con un short que antes era el pantalón, su polo rasgado y con una sola colita-

**ESO FUE HORRIBLE INCLUSO HAY PERVERTIDOS** ¬¬* -grito indignada bubly, pero no traumada como los red

Hablando de red adivinen a quien va la otra pregunta? Pues a bombon- y bien bombon, que prefieres cortarte el cabello o besar a brick?

Pu—es be-sa—r-a-b-r-ri-ck

**VIVAN LOS RED** –grito el publico.

**Bueno eso es todo vay =)**

**Y, no seas tímido y enviar más comentarios :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A / N Sí, me está quedando bien esto :D.**** Gracias por sus comentarios :) me siento querida : ') Oh, sí, sólo tengo conmigo más el argumento de la historia :p y lamento el retraso :( todo es culpa del cole T-T**

"Bienvenido de nuevo lectores a un nuevo episodio de Truth or Dare Z, con el PPGZ y RRBZ!" -Exclamé, haciendo una bomba de puño. El público siguió mi ejemplo y lo hizo de una bomba de puño también. "Muy bien, entonces usted está listo para más verdades y se atreve?" El público respondió animando y aplaudiendo con fuerza. "Tanaki ... Pásame la hoja de verdades o retos!" Un guardia de seguridad me dio una hoja de papel. . "Muy bien, esto es de **keiko him-chan** dice:

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA kawai pero eres ala porque hiciste que boomi se rapara bueno creo que tengo un par de retos y verdades

retos

1)bellota debe usar vestido durante 6 capítulos corridos

2)brick debe ver con sus ojos como su gorra favorita es quemada por bombom

3)burbuja perdóname por esto-debe estar en una tina llena de cosas asquerosas mientras ve fotos de animalitos muertos

verdades

1)boomer que prefieres quedarte sin cabello 4 capítulos corridos o besar a butch

2)bombom que prefieres ver como brick se come tus dulces o fingir ser su novia por 8 capítulos de corrido

3)butch deseas besar a bellota y quedarte sin cabello al igual que boomer

bueno jeje creo que fui u poquito mala con boomer y bubbles ellos son mis personajes favoritos pero a ya que quiero que hagan eso jeje en especial brick hay quiero ver que tonterías ara por su gorra y que o se olvide de atarlo porque se le escapara jeje bueno ya te he dejado mis mejores retos y verdades más adelante pensare mas bueno me despido bye

keiko se larga nos vemos

"Bellota bien!" -Exclamé. "es hora de ponerse vestido por 6 capítulos n.n"

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO T.T -exclamo bellota

:D -grito todo el público incluyendo a burbuja y…butch?

PORQUEEEEEEEEEE? QUE HICE MALLLLLLLLLLLLLL? :0-grito bellota mientras era arrastrada por un guardia de seguridad a los vestidores.

Bien mientras ella se viste vamos con el siguiente reto =)-dije mientras me dirigía hacia los rojos que ya habían superado su trauma gracias a un psicólogo que contrate para estos casos n.n

Brick tengo malas noticias para ti w.w – le dije dramáticamente-lose pero no quiero separarme de mi gorra T.T-me respondió-lo siento pero es un reto –le dije-PERO YO NO QUIERO-grito para luego intentar escapar-ENTOCES…GUARDIAS ATRAPENLO-grite a lo que fueron varios a capturarlo

Brick se escabullía como una sanguijuela primero corrió hacia el publico para intentar pasar desapercibido y lo logro, luego cuando un guardia se dio cuenta de el, brick quiso esconderse en los vestidores, pero se equivocó y se metió a los vestidores de chicas donde seguro se encontraba bellota ya que salió volando de ahí con una cachetada bien marcada en la cara y estrellándose justo en la silla donde anteriormente estaba boomer, quedándose atrapado de pies, manos y cabeza.

Muy bien como brick está en la silla bombon procede con el reto-SI-dijo bombon que ya estaba lista para quemar el gorro de brick.

NOOOOO T.T-grito brick-SIIIIIII—dijo bombon divertida por su reacción- T-T siquiera deja que le diga algo antes de ser quemado T.T-pidió brick-bien-respondimos bombon y yo- ok gorrita esto es el adiós y déjame decirte que siempre estarás en mis recuerdos y que...esto jamás se lo dije a alguien pero a ti si te lo diré... **TE AMO GORRITA** y con todo el corazón T.T-dijo brick-ya lo puedo quemar?-pregunto bombon un poco impaciente –si-dije-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-grito brick al ver como su gorra estaba siendo quemada-PORRRRRRRRRRRRRRR QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?-grito brick

Después de esta dolorosa perdida para el rowdy rojo este solo se fue a sentar sin decir nada y con la mirada gacha.- No te preocupes brick que al final te daré otra gorra :O-le dije yo tratando de animarlo-enserio-pregunto aun con la mirada hacia el piso, pero un poco ilusionado -si :D –le conteste

Está bien :0-dijo suspirando

Qué tristeza pero continuemos: BURBUJA :O-si? Es hora de cumplir el reto u.u-le dije

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-lloro burbuja-que no puedo ir al cuarto de fans en vez de hacer eso?-bueno bubly es un gran fan tuyo pero si quieres decepcionarla…

**NO** espera lo hare-dijo burbuja interrumpiéndome y sorprendiendo al público con su respuesta-enserio?-gritaron todos y cuando digo todos hasta bellota que ya había salido por la repentina respuesta de burbuja.

**SI LO HARE** **pero **con una condición_-_dijo bubly-cual? -preguntamos-quiero a octi conmigo-dijo burbuja

Quien es octi-rito boomer ….celoso?

Pues octi es el peluche favorito de burbuja-le respondí-HAAAAAA-dijo boomer mas calmado-bien burbuja si puedes tener a octi-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-grito de alegría cuando mágicamente apareció octi en la mano de burbuja-como hiciste eso?-pregunto butch-pues utilice magia-lo dije -genial-me dijo

Ok burbuja ahora ve al cuarto del fondo donde ya está preparado todo para tu reto-le indique para que fuera

Oye cat-me dijo brick-si?-como vamos a saber si cumple el reto?-pregunto-pues he puesto cámaras de seguridad que nos van a mostrar que hace-enserio?-sip-asi que ahora veamos que hace-dije mientras era bajada una pantalla donde se veía a burbuja aferrada a su peluche mientras ingresaba lentamente a la tina (burbuja esta con su ropa de ppgz) y al frente de la tina esta una pantalla donde se muestran animales muertos, al principio burbuja estaba intentando no llorar por la fuerte impresión de las imágenes y las repugnantes cosas de la tina, pero luego se tranquilizo al ver que octi estaba con ella.

3 minutos después

**ESO FUE HORRIBE T.T** y además mi ropa quedo horrible, pero gracias por dejarme ponerme esta -dijo burbuja dando una vuelta, mostrando su polo blanco sin mangas con toques celestes y una falda blanca dejando a los chicos embobados.

De nada y ahora que tienes a octi estas feliz?-le pregunte-SIIIIIIIIIIII-me dijo con una linda sonrisa que sonrojo a boomer que la estaba mirando.

TE AMAMOS BURBUJA-grito el publico-GRACIAS-respondió

Bueno pasemos a bellota que trae un nuevo atuendo que constaba de un vestido a tirantes verde esmeralda que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas-"silbido"-mando butch viendo a bellota-pervertido-grito ella-así te ves mejor nena-contesto butch-vuelve a llamarme nena y de este capítulo no pasas-grito enojada-sabes deberías usar vestidos más seguido-dijo butch acercándose peligrosamente y dándole una palmada en el trasero-ahora si te mato-grito bellota lanzándose a butch.

Genial u.u ahora que ellos se están matando iniciemos con las verdades:

Oye boomer entonces cuál es tu respuesta para la verdad?-le pregunte -eso es fácil prefiero quedarme sin cabello-contesto encogiéndose de hombros-durante cuatro capítulos?-si

Entonces bombon danos tu respuesta-dije-prefiero que se coma mis dulces a ser su **novia**-me respondió-pero eso no fue lo que dijiste anteriormente-le dije-lose es que estaba traumada para pensar coherentemente-me dijo sin mostrar expresión alguna-te lo dije-me grito bellota feliz mientras le daba a butch el golpe final **donde jamás debería haberle dado,** butch gemía de dolor mientras bellota sonreía triunfante por haberle ganado.

Vamos con la siguiente verdad y voy a repetir la pregunta porque butch parece más perdido. –"entonces butch deseas besar a bellota o quedarte sin cabello al igual que boomer?"

p…ues ... bes..ar .a ..lo.t.a-respondio butch pero luego se desmayo porque al responder eso bellota le dio una patada en el estomago y mas el dolor de abajo quedo x.x

Hermano :0- grito boomer preocupado

Se lo merecía-dijo brick

_**6 días después**_

Alfan me deshice de ese estúpido vestido: D-celebraba bellota

Pero te quedaba bien n.n- tija butch

Maldito pervertido-gruño bellota mientras se iba a sentar

Como si me importara lo que piensas-resoplo butch al momento de sentarse

Bueno sigamos con el programa-tanaki hay más peticiones del público?-pregunte yo a lo que él solo me dio una hoja de blossxbrick1130 que decía:

lo siento enserio x no comentar antes esq la escuela me tiene atrasada y ni siquiera tengo una idea pra mi fic ,bueno eso no importa muxoo eyy! me encanto el cap jajaja mmm...

reto: butch que prefiere q lo maten o casarse con bellota?

brick que piensa de bombon? (q diga todaa la verdd)

boomer que prefiere besar a burbuja o a una chica del publico escogida x el?

bombon: q se coma una golosina y en el otro extremo brick y q los dos se lo coman asta q se besen (creo q me entiendes)

bellota: q baile una canción pro cuerpo con cuerpo con butchy

burbuja: que diga quien le gusta más boomer o cody?

Ya eso es todo y discúlpame enserio x no comentar antes! espero la contii...

No te preocupes y estoy feliz de que hayas comentado :) y a mí también me encanta tu historia, y déjame decirte que te quedo genial =), pro ahora vamos con tus verdades o retos ^^

Me acerco a butch que estaba sentado espero su respuesta-pues yo prefiero la boda baby-contesto butch guiñándole un ojo a bellota

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito el público

Tal cosa jamás pasara-grito bellota

Eso lo veremos verdecita-dijo butch asiendo sonrojar levemente a bellota

ok sigamos así que brick responde con la verdad o sino cuarto de fans -.- le dije-pues ella se ha vuelto bonita con el tiempo dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza-**PERVERTIDO**-grito bombon-y también es una chica a lo cual le gustan los dulces, tengo que admitir que ha madurado ya que al fin dejo de gustarle los superhéroes y aunque le allá pasado esto sigue siendo la misma niña que se vuelve loca por cualquier chico supuestamente lindo- _menos yo _pensó brick un poco enojado-ya terminaste :p-le pregunte –si-me contesto

ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE LA AMAS-grito alguien del publico

VAYA QUE BIEN QUE LA CONOCES-grito otra persona del público

Ellos tienen razón-dije en un susurro-ok ahora boomer responde

Yo prefiero besar a burbuja-me contesto

Bien bombon y brick aquí tienen una gomita -les dije a los dos y estos se la pusieron en la boca con un pequeño rubor ambos y empezaron a masticarla lentamente así que butch y yo les dimos un empujoncito para que se junten sus labios mas rápido y así fue, pero con lo que no contábamos era que ellos siguieran besándose o.o y cuando reaccionaron se vieron sonrojados

Cómo pudiste besarme-grito bombon-no rosadita fuiste tú la que me beso-le dijo brick –eso es mentira-volvió a contestar bombon-**YA CALLENSE** -gritamos burbuja y yo

Sigamos-hable por el micrófono

Vamos bellota baila pegada a butch-bellota lo hizo y cuando se juntaban apareció un pequeño rubor en ella y parecía que butch lo disfrutaba

O.O-quedo todo el público luego de que los verdes terminaran su baile

Ok burbuja a quien prefieres

En ese momento todos estaban al borde de sus asientos

Pues a cody….**por el momento**-contesto

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-dijo el público decepcionado

Esperen dije divertida **ELLA DIJO POR EL MOMENTO**-

**Yo jamás querré a boomer**-grito burbuja sonrojada

"La negación ~" Todo el mundo, cantado.

Burbuja suspiro y se fue a sentar agarrando a octi. Ahora tamaki hay más verdades o retos-no acabe de responder porque tamaki me dio una hoja de **iru-chan loli dark** que decía" que divertido! ^^ Que hagan algún reto o verdad de estos plis!

Bueno yo escogí de tu lista estos n.n

SI ELLA ESCOGIO ESTAMOS PERDIDOS-dijeron las ppgz y rrbz

OIGAN-grite-YO NO SOY MALA

SEGURO-me respondieron –bien entonces les diré sus retos y verdades:

Que boomer se vista de conejo gigante x3

Que bellota le pinte las uñas a butch jaja

Boomer alguna vez beso a alguna chica?

A los chicos les gusto cuando les levantaron la falda a las chicas?

Que bellota haga una página q se y vea cuantos se apuntan xD

A bombon le parece lindo butch?

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SABIA QUE ERAS MALA-caya boomer y vístete-ok T.T

3 minutos después

KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-grito el publico mientras boomer salía de los vestidores con un traje de conejo – esto es lo mas vergonzoso que he hecho en mi vida T-T-hablo boomer rojo como tomate-después de pasar un rato con el publico tomándose fotos boomer se fue a cambiar lo más rápido que pudo estando nuevamente con su traje de rrbz.

bien bellota píntale las uñas a butch-le dije a lo que ella solo sonrió con una risa macabra-bien butchy ben aquí-grito bellota-NOOOOOOOOOOO YO NOS MARICA PARA QUE ME PINTES-BUELVE ACA COBARDE-grito bellota corriendo tras el-otra vez no-suspire-entonces mientras bellota logra atrapar a butch continuemos.

Ok chicos respondan" les gusto cuando les levantaron la falda a las chicas?

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-me respondieron incluso butch que aun seguía corriendo.

PERVERTIDOS-gritaron bombon y burbuja

**YO TE MATO BUTCH**-grito bellota hecha una furia-entonces boomer responde alguna vez besaste a una chica?-pregunte

No-el me respondió simplemente-y a ti bombon te parece lindo butch?-le pregunte-un poco-me contesto haciendo que cierto pelirrojo se pusiera celoso

En ese caso solo falta bellota-ya lo atrapaste? pregunte-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-grito bellota arrastrándolo inconsciente hacia la silla donde estaban brick y boomer anteriormente-preparada?-pregunte-SIEMPRE dijo sacando un esmalte verde oscuro-bien continua-le dije-JEJEJEJEJEJJE-se rio bellota maquiavélicamente

_**7 minutos después**_

butch iba despertando lentamente y vio que estaba amarrado, intento zafarse, pero al hacerlo vio sus uñas pintadas y se quedo en shock-HOOOO ya despertó la bella durmiente-dijo bellota burlona mientras lo veía-oye butch quieres saber cuántas visitas tubo la pagina web sobre ti que cree?-pregunto bellota-cuantas?-respondió butch saliendo del shock-pues tuvo unas 44966330 visitas

Eso sí que es mucho-dije yo

Tienes razón contesto butch ya desatado.

Bueno eso fue todo vay y no se olviden de dejar comentarios n.n

**A / N Wow, esto es realmente progresando!****:)**

**Nota: NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR ****6**** RETOS O VERDADES **

**Y voy a seleccionar solo algunos comentarios para mi fic.**

**Los que no escoja, será para la otra.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A / N Lo siento por la espera!****D: He tenido muchos problemas...****He estado muy ocupada-_-así que no pude hacer nada. Pero bueno volví y también vengo con ideas para una nueva historia q pronto escribiré ^^. Ha se me olvidaba :) no me pertenece las ppgz y rrbz.**

"Ok, así que tengo más comentarios!" Me dijo alegremente, saltando arriba y abajo.

"¡NO!" Bellota y Butch gritó. "Es una mierda!"

"Eso significa que un sí en su idioma." Me dije.

"De todas formas, vamos a leer las reseñas que mis críticos han enviado." Un guardia de seguridad me entregó una hoja de papel. . "Muy bien, este es de darkBlossom1999 Dice:

Muy buenos capítulos, me encantaron!, soy una gran fan de Bombom

Sin más que esperar los retos:

bucht: 7 minutos en el cielo con Bellota (consiste en estar los dos solos dentro de un pequeño cuarto con los ojos vendados, tienen que permanecer ahí por 7 minutos)

Burbuja: besar a Boomer o deshacerse de octi por cuatro capítulos (tiene que decidir cuál de los dos hacer)

Brick: se el novio de Bombón por 2 capítulos

Bombon: vístete de la manera más provocativa que hayas hecho en toda tu vida y se la novia de Brick por 2 capítulos seguidos

verdades:

Bellota: qué prefieres? besar al baka(idiota) de Bucht o vestirte, peinarte y maquillarte muy femeninamente

Boomer: es verdad que al igual de Burbuja tienes un compañero inseparable que se llama pulpi

SIIIIIIIIIIIII!-grito butch mientras se vendaba los ojos

NOOOOOOOOO!-grito bellota mientras era vendada y luego un guardia de seguridad los encerró en un armario.

Burbuja-¿Qué no vamos a ver qué es lo que hacen en el armario?

No además es mejor darles _privacidad_ :P-le respondí

_**7 minutos después**_

Vemos saliendo del armario a bellota roja O/O y a butch con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja =)

Que paso?-preguntaron burbuja y bombon-NO PIENSO HABLAR DE ELLO-grito bellota asustando a sus amigas

mmm…Butch que paso ahí dentro?-pregunte-pues jejeje solo diré que fueron los mejores 7 minutos que pude pasar-dijo mirando de reojo a bellota que seguía roja

Ok continuemos "ejem" Burbuja qué prefieres?-pregunte

Pues..-dijo mientras se acercaba a boomer y le besaba la mejilla mientras este se ponía rojo como tomate XD

Eso responde a tu pregunta?-me dijo-Claro que la responde no es así publico?

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-grito el público

Sigamos brick es hora de ser el novio de bombon-le dije

ES ENSERIO?-me grito –por supuesto que es enserio –le dije

Pero..-brick dejo de hablar para ver a bombon que había salido de los vestidores con una mini-falda, con un polo sin mangas que se pegaba a su cuerpo resaltándolo, tenía el cabello en una coleta baja dejándose un poco de flequillo.

WOW-dijeron todos al mirarla y pues brick estaba que babeaba

En..que..mo..mento te cambiaste de ropa?-pregunto brick aun embobado

Pues mientras que burbuja cumplía su reto u. u- respondió bombon

Bueno la verdad te ves mejor así-le dije

QUE ME VEO MEJOR? ESTAS LOCA?-grito pero mientras gritaba brick la envolvía con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la pegaba mas a él- pues para mi te ves fantástica-le dijo brick en la oreja provocando que bombon se tesara.

WHAAAAAAAAA-grito bombon mientras se separaba de brick-QUE CREES QUE HACES MALDITO PERVERTIDO-le grito bombon a brick

Pues yo solo estaba abrazando a MI NOVIA-respondió brick guiñándole un ojo.

QUEEEEE?-pregunto bombon- pues según el comentario eres su novia por dos capítulos :D-le dije

_**Dos capítulos/días después**_

_**A**_l fin se acabo la tortura n_n-suspiro feliz bombon

Pues a mí me gustaron esos dos días-comento brick mientras la sostenía de la cintura y le mordía la oreja-ALEJATE DE MI QUE YA PASO EL RETO-grito bombon sonrojada-sabes que te gustaron estos días-respondio brick mientras se le acercaba lentamente como un cazador a su presa.

AYUDAME CAT-grito bombon

EJEM mientras los tortolos se persiguen :) procedamos

NO SOMOS TORTOLOS-grita bombon

NO SOMOS TORTOLOS PERO SI NOVIOS ¿NO ES ASI NENA?-responde brick

Vaya parece que le gusto estar de novio con bombon- :p dije yo

Bueno bellota responde a la pregunta n_n

Pues…mmmm..-piensa bellota

PUES ELLA PREFIERE BESARME-dice butch con una sonrisa

NO SEAS BAKA YA QUE PREFERIRIA SER MAS FEMENINA QUE BURBUJA A BESARTE-grito eufórica

Jejejej n_n* bueno sigamos –hable por el micrófono

Entonces boomer es verdad q tienes un peluche?

JAJAJA POR SUPUESTO QUE TIENE ESTE MARICA SE LO HIZO COMPRAR (ROBAR) CON MOJO CUANDO PASEABAMOS (BUSCABAMOS QUE ROBAR) POR EL CENTRO COMERCIAL-grito butch que ahora se encontraba sentado en una silla con una sonrisa

CALLATE! Y NO ME DIGAS MARICA Ò.Ó ADEMAS QUE TIENE DE MALO TENER UN PELUCHE?-dijo boomer

No les hagas caso boomer u_u simplemente ignóralos -_-#- le respondí a boomer

Cuando respondí eso todos me miraron y preguntaron"¿cat pasa algo?

Ha no… nada.. no me pasa nada :o porque lo preguntan?

Es que pareces desanimada-comenzó burbuja y todos asistieron

De verdad no me pasa nada :) y como veo que todos están tranquilos empecemos con otro comentario enviado por "**la fan** "

Hola cat, bueno no pensé muy bien mis retos y verdades pero hay van.

RETOS:

1)Brick: q se arrodille al frente de bombom,le de una rosa y le diga q la ama (claro q la bese tambien)

2)Bombom: q le baile a Butch estilo reggaeton al frente de Brick

3)Bellota: q le modele mini-faldas románticamente a Butch

VERDADES:

1)Boomer estarías encerrado en un cuarto con bombom por un día?

2)Butch q prefieres actuar como travesti o besar a Burbuja?

3)Burbuja a cuál de los rrbz prefieres?

Genial :) parece que esto va a ser rápido-dije mientras veo como brick se arrodilla frente a bombon y dice:

"Bombon yo… te amo" y quiero que seas mi novia -/-

WAAAAAAAAAAAAA-rito el público

Pues yo..-bombon no acaba de hablar porque brick la jala del brazo y le da un beso o.o 0.0

Bueno eso fue..-hablaba bombon pero burbuja la interrumpe

TIERNOOOO *.*-grita

Jejeje concuerdo con burbuja pero ahora el pobre de brick debe ver como bombon y butch bailan regueton.

Ellos bailaron una canción MUY movida dejando a brick con una cara WTF? Y a bellota soltando unos gruñidos. O.O bueno eso fue… -comencé a decir BUTCH DATE POR MUERTO ò_ó-grito brick VAMOS BRO QUE FUE UN RETO :/ -intento hablar butch con brick pero este le había golpeado tan fuerte hasta dejarlo inconsiente. Creo que te pasaste-le dijimos bombon y yo Ummm no yo no creo que me pase u.u-dijo brick mientras se iba a sentar pero antes jalo con él a bombon y la sentó en su regazo abrazando su cintura y haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de esta. Me parece, o los personajes se están volviendo relajados umm nose como ya más _melosos_. No te parece….todos están cambiados-me respondió bellota Si tienes razón…pero aun portándote así ¬ ¬ SEGUIRAS CON TU RETO-le informe NI LOCA-me grito BUTCH SIGUE INCONSIENTE Y SI HACES EL RETO DE SEGURO SE LEVANTA-le dije NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE LE PASE A ESE IDIOTA ASI QUE ME VOY AL CUATO DE FANS-grito mientras se encerraba pero no sin antes decir: SOLO ENTRARE POR 10 MINUTOS Bien veamos cuánto dura u_u-dije _10 minutos después_ Bueno ahora vemos salir del cuarto a una bellota con la ropa rasgada y el cabello mas alborotado que de costumbre) *=* Okey eso fue perturbador :0 –dijo al publico MILAGRO GRACIAS A DIOS NO QUEDASTE MAS LOCA DE LO QUE ESTABAS-alguien grito detrás de bellota y ella al darse cuenta de su voz volteo la vista lentamente quedando en frente de unos ojos verdes- TU? QUE HACES DESPIERTO QUE NO TU HERMANO TE DEJO INCONSIENTE-grito SI ASI FUE ESTUBE INCONSIENTE PERO YA DESPERTE (= -respondió butch Bien Boomer responde ^^ le dije acercándole el micrófono- _Haber, si respondo que si Brick y Burbuja me matan-_pensaba Boomer mientras miraba a la rubia y pelirrojo que estaban con unas caras que te hacían dar miedo. La verdad… nop =3 –responde dando cara inocente Ok.. BUTCH RESPONDE LA PREGUNTA-grite Bueno, bueno, pero no es para que me grites T_T –respondió

Oksolo responde ú_ú – dije – uff gruñona¬¬ -Que dijiste? ¬¬ (lo matare…)

Nada solo dije que prefiero besar a bubs :3 –respondio

OK u_u (baboso! )-pensé

Bueno dejando esto sigamos =3-hable por el micrófono

Sabes…creo que ella es bipolar -.- susurro Bellota a Bombon

**BIPOLAR TU ABUELA ****ÒuÓ** –grite haciéndolas asustar

O..K -0.0 dijeron asustadas, me volteo y digo por el micrófono:

Bueno prosigamos =3

Bubly responde :) –bien o.o –pues dilo-le pido- ha haaaaa pues a Boomer –dice lo ultimo con un sonrojo-

Genial =) pero ahora tenemos mas comentarios :P, este es de**BlossxBrick1130**y dice:

Te quedo super .

Ahh los retos son:  
-Boomer que se tire al agua con los cocodrilo  
-Butch que ande con bellota tres dias sin pelear  
-Brick que se tome una batido con todo las cosas que tu le quieras echar

Verdades:

-Boomer que diga cual es su peor trauma  
-Bucth que le da miedo  
-Brick: cual fue su primer amor?

WOW –digo mirando a Boomer que tenía una cara se terror

En ve..r..dad..Tengo..qu..e..hacer…lo-dice Boomer asustado

Enserio quieres que te responda? n_n* - le dije

Mejor no-respondió-pero no puedo ir al cuarto de fans? :(

Jeje puedes ir pero tendrá que ser por 7 horas wahahahahaaha-respondi con una risa macabra

7 HORAS O.O-gritaron todos pero más los que ya estaban ahí.

Eeee Brick porque tienes eso?-pregunta Boomer mirando a Brick que tenia una lapida y Butch tenía un arreglo floral para muertos.

Y bien aceptas :)?-pregunte con una gran sonrisa-que tan malo puede ser?-se pregunta Boomer entrando al cuarto.

Ustedes creen que sobreviva?-pregunte y todos tenían unas caras de cómo si alguien fuera a morir

_**7 horas después **_

Bueno ahora estamos vestidos todos de negro velando en un ataúd a Boomer rowdyruff que murió por ser agobiado por millones de fans :`(

….

MENTIRA jejeje la verdad es que Boomer apenas salió con vida, pero a diferencia de los demás, Boomer NO tenia camisa, NO tenia pantalones,pero quedo en bóxers u.u, el cabello lo tenia un poco cortado o mejor dicho arrancado y para enfurecer mas a Burbuja que ya estaba más que enojada el tenia marcas de besos. O.o

Vaya Boomer veo qu….-me interrumpió Burbuja

QUE MIERDA TE HICIERON?-grito llena de ira

Yo no hice nada lo juro 0.0 –decía Boomer asustado por la actitud de la rubia

Per…-iba a decir Burbuja pero se interpone Butch

Y ati que te importa lo que le pase he?-dice Butch con una sonrisa

Pu..e.s..yo..-trataba de buscar una escusa Burbuja

Dejenla en paz y sigamos u.u –les dije, para que luego ellos se vayan a sentar

Gracias-susurro Burbuja

Butch sin peleas por tres días con Bellota-le dije

Ufff como si yo peleara –resopla Butch

Pues si no peleas que haces idiota?-responde Bellota

En primera no soy idiota, soy tu novio y en segunda no peleo, solo busco una forma de hablar para que entiendas nena-responde Butch

Bueno u.u… .dice Bellota encogiéndose de hombros- o.o espera COMO QUE NOVIO ¬¬ -grito Bellota

LES RECUERDO QUE NO PUEDEN PELEAR-grito

_**3 días después**_

Genial estos tres días no se pelearon pero se les nota las ganas aunque más a Bellota

Y aquí vamos de nuevo v.v-me digo a mi misma

TE DIGO QUE NO SOY TU NOVIA-grita Bellota

Y YO TE DIGO QUE SI LO ERS-responde Butch

QUIEREN DEJAR DE PELEAR?-gritamos todos

Ump-dice Bellota para luego irse a sentar

Hooo Brick -llame teniendo en mi mano un vaso con un jugo (Brick no sabe lo que contiene)

TU PUEDES-grita el público

No parece tan malo-dice Rick mientras toma el contenido

Bueno Brick solo te dire que lo que tomaste esta hecho de tripas de pescado, leche, gusanos y sangre :) verdad que no fui tan mala? :b

Ummm Brick te sientes bien?-pregunta Bombon mientras Brick corre hacia el baño con la cara de color verde

Ups creo que no debí decirle el contenido :o

Tú crees ¬¬ - me dicen mirándome

Qué? o querían que le agregue excremento de cordero? U_U*

…

v.v saben que, dejémoslo así y respondan a las preguntas –les dije

Pues mi peor trauma fue estar en el cuarto de fans-dijo Boomer estremeciéndose.

Uff que clase de pregunta es esa? Ò_ò –responde Butch- es obvio que no me da miedo **NADA**-dice tranquilamente v.v

Solo diré que mi primer amor era pelirroja-responde Brick

No te preocupes que ya sabemos de quien hablas ^.^

Bueno ahora llegan los comentarios de **Sissie131**** q**ue dice:

Cat cat cat, sabes qué idea me distes con lo de pintarle las uñas a Butchy-boy jejejejajajajaMUAHAHAHAHAHAH!

(Retos)

1) A Butchy-boy - debes ir al cuarto de fans por cinco minutos y salir intacto (me refiero sin la ropa destrozada o tu cabello desordenado) porque si no lo haces Bellota te va a castrar

2) A Burbuja - debes besar a Boomie al estilo francés por un minuto (no voy hacer tan mala, así Boomie lo disfruta mas XD)

3) A Bricky - ya que Bombón te quemo tu gorra tu reto será desaserte de su moño como tu así lo desees (ya sea picada con una tijera o as lo que te haga sentir mejor por la pérdida de tu amada XD)

(Verdades)

1) A Bellota - Bellota a ti te gusto pintarle las uñas a Butchy-boy

2) A Boomie - te gusto el beso francés que te dio Burbuja

3) A Bombón - que sentiste al ver tu moño ser destrozada por Bricky

Bueno Butchy-boy al cuarto de fans-le dije con una sonrisa :)

Ufff si el tonto de mi hermano puede soportar 7 horas yo también podre-dice seguro de sí mismo

Pero Butch si no lo logras Bellota te va a castrar u.u-dije

_**5 minutos después**_

O.O –quedaron todos

¿Cómo HICISTE?-preguntaron sus hermanos asombrados porque Butch salió INTACTO sin nada rasgado ni alborotado

MALDICION YO QUERIA CASTRARLO ¬¬-grita frustrada Bellota

Bien Butch como lograste salir?-pregunto y todos asienten

Pues …eso..es un secreto-dice guiñándonos un ojo haciendo que todos nos caigamos estilo anime

^_^* jeje que gracioso Butch , pero ya dinos ¬¬-le dije

Nop-me dijo con una sonrisa juguetona

O ME LO DICES O…-me corta alguien de producción diciéndome por medio de un cartel que quedaba poco tiempo.

Bien te salvaste, pero ya me lo tendras que decir-le dije

…

BUENO PUBLICO LO QUE TANTO ESPERABAN UN BESO **FRANCES **DE LA PAREJA AZUL-digo

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-gritan los fans sacando sus videocámaras y cámaras

_Vamos burbuja tu puedes _–pensó bubly acercándose a Boomer que la veía fijamente a los ojos y estaba sonrojado por lo que hará su contraparte. O/O

Burbuja se acerca a él lentamente y….

_**PLASH **_

Se apagan las luces

¿Qué pasa?-se preguntan todos

Tranquilos son solo fallas en los fusibles-les respondo

_**PLASH**_

Ven ya se arreglo u.u-les dije-ahora Burbuja dije volteando hacia ella pero Bubly estaba muy roja

¿Qué te paso¿-le pregunte

Tu..y.. ..sabes-tartamudeo

o.o? un momento ya hiciste el reto?-le pregunte esperando que no

pu..es..si-me dijo

¿QUÉ? NOOOOOOOO –grito el publico sorprendido y decepcionado

Pero..pero ..¿porque? ¿Por qué no después del apagón? :'( -les dije

Hubo apagón? .o.o-preguntaron

Cla…-de nuevo me corta

CAT ENCONTRE AL CULPABLE-dijo Bellota sosteniendo de la oreja a

**BUTCH- **le digo-**MALDITO NO SABES CUANTO ESPERAMOS POR ESE MOMENTO?-**

Vamos solo fue un beso-nos dijo-además si quieren ver uno solo vean esto-dice dándole a Bellota un **BESO** en la boca y creo que intenta volverlo Francés o.o

O.o-quedaron todos

MALDITO TE VOY A MATAR-grito Bellota nuevamente persiguiendo a Butch

Bueno publico ese beso basto para ustedes? Pregunte

SIIIIIIII-gritaron

Ahora Brick busca tu **venganza- **le digo

Ok-responde con una sonrisa acercándose a Bombon

Vamos Brick no lo hagas-dice Bombon

Lo siento cariño,..pero es un reto-=)

Vamos…mmm..Amor yo sé que no quieres-trata de conversarlo

Amor? Eso no me decías antes –dice Brick un poco enojado y quitándole el moño

No lo hagas-grita Bombon

Lo lamento _Amor_- dice Brick sacando un encendedor de su bolsillo comenzó a quemar el moño frente a los ojos de Bombon

NOOOOOOOO-grita Bombon T.T

Pobre :0 pero hay que continuar-le digo al público y si quieren saber cómo esta Bombon, pues ella está siendo consolada por Brick, pero ella quiere alejarlo y el otro no se deja u.u

Y bien Bellota que respondes?

PUES A MI ME ENCANTO PINTARLE LAS UÑAS JAJAJA-grito Bellota feliz mientras que Butch estaba enojado

Bue..no..a..mi..si.m.. ..to-dice Boomer sonrojado por recordar el beso

Entonces en verdad se dieron el beso? :/-le pregunte

s..s..si-responde volviéndose aun más rojo

La verdad al verlo hacer eso sentí RABIA- T.T dijo Bombon

Al fin el último comentario :) viene de **LUCKA-SAMA**y dice o.-

ola soy una fan mas tuya yo propongo 6 retos

- momoko quede atada 7 capítulos de brick sin soltarse mientras los encierran al termino de el programa en una casa con todo lo necesario y los graben

- burbuja descubra que cody le engaño (lo siento cody no es nada contra ti pero todo debe ser como debe ser) y así no le quede más que consolarse con boomer(o ir a cuarto de fans)

-brick debe admitir que ama a bombon si no le das una descarga eléctrica

-butch podrá hacerle lo que quiere a bellota a menos de que le gane a butercup

- boomer tiene que hacer algo vergonzoso(elige tu)

-bellota debe admitir que ama a butch y esta locamente enamorada de él si no iré yo y le pondré sus pataditas o quiere que reveles su mayor secreto ante el mundo

... soy una de tus mayores admiradoras sigue así y a ver si me permites salir contigo algún día bueno sigue y te deseo lo mejor

Bueno que les parece si dejamos el primer reto para el final?-les pregunto a los rojos

Bien-responden

OK por esta vez Burbuja saldrá del programa para encontrarse con Cody :)

ENSERIO?-pregunto muy feliz Burbuja

¿Qué?-dijo Boomer

Si es enserio Burbuja y tu Boomer solo espera-les digo

Entonces burbuja toma esto-le dije dándole una pulsera con un botón incrustado

Gracias, pero para qué es?-pregunta

Pues con esto podrás volver, solo tienes que apretar el botón y así volverás entendiste?-le dije

Si-dijo para después ser enviada por arte de magia afuera del cuarto de Cody que está en el hospital

Oye y cómo vamos a ver lo que sucede?-pregunta Brick

Lo vamos a ver con esto-le digo a lo que baja una pantalla y se ve a Burbuja entrando al cuarto de Cody y lo vio besándose con otra chica de cabello castaño,tez blanca,y al parecer de la edad de Cody

Te amo-dijo la chica después del beso

Y yo a ti- respondió Cody volviéndola a besar

Todo eso hizo que Burbuja soltara unas lágrimas y apretara el botón volviendo al set

Burbuja?-dijeron sus amigas pero ella corrió hacia ellas y comenzó a llorar, luego se acerca Boomer y Burbuja sin pensarlo se lanza a sus brazos y también llora

El..el…-dice Burbuja entre lagrimas en el pecho de Boomer

Tranquila Burbuja ese idiota no te merece-le dice Boomer tratando de tranquilizarla

Pero..yo..lo..Quería-dice Burbuja aun llorando

Burbuja-dice Boomer agarrándole el mentón con su mano y haciendo que lo mirara

Olvídate de él ya verás que pronto encontraras a alguien que te valore de verdad-le dice mirándola a los ojos, para después acercarse poco a poco a sus labios

No puede ser-digo en un susurro viendo atenta esa escena al igual que el publico

VAYANSE A UN HOTEL-grita Butch haciendo que los dos se separen bruscamente y se vuelva rojos

BUTCH TE VOY A MATAR-grito persiguiéndolo por todo el set

Y ahora que hice?-pregunta Butch asiendo que todo el público le dé una mirada de muerte.

o.o?-esta butch

cat un señor dice que continúes con el programa-me dice Bombon ya un poco mejor después de perder a su moño

Me detengo y la miro-Gracias-le digo para después voltear a Brick que estaba con un detector de mentiras y si dices mentiras te da una descarga eléctrica :)

Para que es esto?-pregunta

Es por si dices mentiras u.u-le respondo

Pero yo no voy a mentir ya que de verdad amo a Bombon-dice asiendo que Bombon se ponga roja

El debe estar mintiendo-dice Bombon

Al parecer no Bombon porque si no ya se hubiera electrocutado-le digo

He?-dice Bombon para luego irse a sentar pensando en algo

Bueno ejem

FANGIRLS Y FANBOYS ES UN PLACERPRESENTARLES A LOS PERSONAJES DE LA PELEA DEL SIGLO TIN TIN TIN (nose pero asi hacen las campanas no? :/ )

POR ESTE LADO EL MAS RUDO DE LOS ROWDY BITCH…

HAAAAAAAAAAAA-gritan las chicas

Y POR ESTE OTRO LA CHICA MENOS FEMENINA QUE CONOZCO .,…BELLOTA

HAAAAAAAAAA-gritan chicos y ¿chicas? :/

COMIENCEN

TIN TIN TIN

BUENO ESTA PELEA ES INTERESANTE YA QUE BUTCH INTENTA PEGARLE EN EL ESTOMAGO,PERO BELLOTA LO ESQUIVA A TIEMPO PARA DESPUES DARLE UNA BUENA GOLPIZA EN LA QUIJADA,BUTCH SE LEVANTA Y SE ENCUENTRA CON QUE BELLOTA ESTA ARRIBA DEL CUADRILATERO EN UNA DE LAS CUERDAS Y SE LANZA CONTRA BUTCH Y LO AGARRA PARA ASI DEJARLO INMOVIL

1

2

3

LA GANADORA ES BELLOTA-grito

Je para que veas quien es la más fuerte tarado-dice Bellota

¿Pero qué rayos me paso?-se pregunta Butch

Bro que te paso ¿no pudiste dominar a tu chica?-pregunta Brick agarrando a Bombon por la cintura

YO NO SOY SU CHICA-grita Bellota

Toma Boomer ponte esto-le digo a Boomer dándole una bosa

Ok-dice Boomer dirigiéndose a cambiar, luego después de unos minutos regresa todo rojo con un traje de reno celeste que le queda muy bonito

HAAAAAAAAAAAA-grita el público tomándole fotos

Esto es vergonzoso-dice Boomer

Por supuesto que tiene que ser vergonzoso asi era el reto :P-le digo

Pero ya puedes irte a cambiar

CON GUSTO-me dice para luego irse lo más rápido que puede a los vestidores

OK BELLOTA ADMITELO-le dije

En mi vida-me responde-o lo dices o ella vendrá te dará tus pataditas y contara tu secreto ù_ù- le dije

BELLOTA-gritan Burbuja y Bombon enojadas

OK lo hará-dice gruñendo

_Aquí voy _ADMITO QUE AMO A BUTCH-listo lo dije ahora déjenme en paz ¿ok?

Ok pero ahora vengan aquí Bombon y Brick

Es hora?-Preguntan

Claro n-n-les digo para después transportarlos a una casa donde hay cámaras escondida y nosotros sabremos que paso dentro de 7 capítulos/días

ADIOS Y GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS O.-

**Bueno al fin aquí está el capitulo u.u y en verdad lamento la demora :(**

**Pero volví y esta vez sí actualizare lo más pronto posible =3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A / N las ppgz y rrbz no me pertenecen **

"**Bien, más comentarios!**" Me dijo alegremente, saltando arriba y abajo.

**"¡ESPERO NO ME PASE NADA MALO**!" Bellota grito de modo de advertencia

**Bien eso habrá que averiguarlo**-le dije calmadamente

**De todas formas, vamos a leer los comentarios."** Un guardia de seguridad me entregó una hoja de papel. . "Muy bien, este es de **Sissie131** Dice:

Hola Cat! XD te tardaste demasiado en actualizar XP (lose T.T )

Bueno vamos a los retos y verdades:

(Retos)

1) Reto a Bricky que bueno... Es que no me atrevo a decirlo pero bueno... Reto a Brick que haga que Bombón le salga un gemido de placer (pero solo una vez si te pasa le doy el derecho a Cat de que te vuelva a encerrar en el cuarto de fans y yo se que tu no quieres volver ahí XD)

2) Reto a Butchy-boy que le toque el trasero gigante de Bellota (aunque te advierto que la venganza de Bellota va hacer muy dolorosa a ya tu si aceptas el reto XP)

3) Reto a Boomie a que le vuelva a dar el beso franses a Burbuja pero con una diferencia que esta vez va hacer por dos minutos y medio (Cat esta vez pon cámaras que se vean en la oscuridad y que sea a baterías (que las tengas cargadas obviamente) para esta vez los fans, incluyéndome, podamos ver el beso XD y una cosa mas BUTCH NI SE TE OCURRA MOVERTE DE ESE ASIENTO Y DECIR ALGUNA ESTUPIDEZ PARA ARUINAR EL MOMENTO PORQUE TE JURO QUE SOY CAPAS DE APARECERME AHÍ Y CASTRARTE YO MISMA! Ò.Ó)

(Verdades)

1) Bombón cuales fueron las sensaciones que sentiste cuando Bricky te hizo gemir

2) Bellota cuando Butchy-boy te toco el trasero no sentiste ningún tipo de placer

3) Burbuja para ti fue un momento mágico volver a besar a Boomer en un beso franses

Creo que esta vez si me puse pervertida... Creo que leer historias tipo M en el archivo de las PPG ya me afecto el cerebro XP

**Ok…muy bien el panorama es este…o-o**

Dos chicos sonriendo pervertidamente, una chica muyyy enojada y dos chicas mas un chico nerviosos.

Bien empecemos con los rojos

**YEEEEEEEEE-**grito el publico

**Muy bien nena aquí vamos**-djo brick acercándose a bombon para después agarrarla de la cintura y le robó un beso muy apasionado, la chica se sorprendió pero luego se dejó llevar por aquella sensación, se separaron por falta de aire después le empezó a besar el cuello soltándole un suspiro a la chica seguido de ungemido

0/0 estábamos todos hasta que…

**Brick para**-dijo Bombon, brick no paro y siguió hasta que

**Bri..haaaa**-gimio bombon, brick se separo de ella satisfecho

**Ok reto cumplido o/o sigamos con el segundo…**

**Yo quiero un reto como el de brick!-**alego butch

**O NO CLARO QUE NOOOO**-grito bellota

**Como sea butch cumple tu reto u.u**

**Bien,pero para la otra quiero un reto igual al de brick** *haciendo puchero*

Butch se acerca a bellota que esta con una cara de pocos amigos

**NI TE ATREVAS JOJO-**grito bellota

En eso buth uso su super velocidad para después quedarse quieto con una mano en el trasero de bellota

**LO SABIA TIENES EL TRASERO GIGANTESCO XD –**grito butch presionando un poco el trasero de bellota

**TE MATARE! IMBECIL**

**~POM~**

**VALIO LA PENA XD** –grito butch mientras volaba hasta estrellarse con el techo del set

**NO TENGO EL TRASERO GRANDE!** –grito bellota molesta

**Ok mientras despegan a butch del techo sigamos con BOOMER**

**Ten—g-o que.. .ha.. .r.l.o d.e .nuevo?** dijo boomer

**SIIII** –gritaron todas las chicas preparando las cámaras mientras yo sotengo una videograbadora en mi mano

**No te preocupes boomer acabemos con esto de una vez-**dijo burbuja mientras se acercaba a boomer

**Como tu digas o/o** –respondio boomer

*silencio total*

Los rubios se iban acercando poco a poco, sus rostros se juntaban lentamente…

**CUIDADO!**

**Ploff**

**NOOOOOOOOO TT0TT** –gritamos todas las fans

Que paso? Pues butch ¬¬ (de nuevo) al ser bajado se le ocurrio agarrarse de una soga que hizo que justo donde estaba la pareja cayera un telon que no nos dejo ver el beso

No se preocupen el beso aun tiene que durar estén listas chicas!- grite corriendo hasta alcazar el manto y destaparlos

**KIAAAAAA **

**HERMOSO**

**QUE BELLA PAREJA**

**YA PUEDO MORIR EN PAZ**

**Lo—logre **–dije mientras veía como la pareja se daba un beso francés,sus rostros estaban teñidos de carmesí y cerraban sus ojos fuertemente como temiendo ver lo que pasaba, pero luego tuvieron que separarse ya que el tiempo acabo y porque necesitaban respirar, se atrevieron a verse y se sonrojaron mas de lo que estaban para luego separarse bruscamente y apartando la mirada

Burbuja se fue a sentar siendo esperada por bombon y bellota aun impactada por lo que vieron y boomer fue resivido por su hermano a quien solo ignoro.

**Eso fue hermoso *W*** -les dije

**y bien que me perdi? **–pregunto butch ya bajado del techo

***tick* CASI LA FRIEGAS MAJADERO!-**le grite

**Ahora que hice¿** -se pregunto butch mientras todos le mirábamos ¬¬

**Ok me voy a sentar ¬¬** _tontas fans de rubios _

**AHORA SI CHICAS BIENEN LAS VERDADES =)**

**Respondan chicas n.n**

**-Me sentí violada ¬/¬**

**Quien sentiría placer al ser tocada por el? ¬¬**

**s.i ..l.o . **–respondió burbuja que aun seguía sonrojada -/-

**Lamento decirles chicas que aun vienen mas comentarios** *saco una hoja mas*

Este es de **ppg y yo**

buen capitulo cat te dejo 3 retos y 3 verdades

retos:

1BUTCH:VOY A HACERTE SUFRIR COMO NADIE EN EL MUNDO TODO POR ARRUINAR A LOS AZULITOS ¡ el reto es que te vistas de la forma aun mas femenina que burbuja y te tomen fotos y las manden a internet junto con un video vestido de florecita que estés diciendo "me gustan los ponéis, el ballet y me asusta mi sombra" (hazlo o 24 horas en el cuarto de fans olvídalo 48 horas)

2 BELLOTA: que no pueda insultar a butch 10 días ni en su mente

3BRICK:besa a princesa (himeko) y se su novio por 5 dias(yo wuaaaajajajajajaja)

verdades:

4BOMBON:¿que sentiste al ver a brick con otra chica?

5BOOMER:si dedicaras una canción de amor a una PPGZ ¿a quien se la dedicas y porque a ella?

6BURBUJA:¿sientes un odio profundo a alguien?¿por que?

mis favoritos son los verdes (en especial butch) pero por destrozar tan lindas escenas lo hare sufrir Ò_Ó

**Bien butch al parecer todos te odian ._.**

**MIS FANS! Q-Q** – dijo butch

**Entonces que decides? Ir al cuarto o ponerte el traje mas femenino ._.?**

**ME VOY AL CUARTO DE FANS, ELLAS SI ME AMAN !** –grito butch entrando al cuarto

**No creo que tengan fans por eso sale ileso **–dijo brick

*suspiro* **Creo que tienes razón u.u** –le dije

48 HORAS DESPUES

**OMG 0.0 **

**KIAAAAAA**

*flash* flash*

**BOMBON NO VEAS!-**grito brick tapándole los ojos a bombon al igual que boomer con burbuja mientras que bellota solo volteaba a un lado

**Ejem.. butch podrías hacernos el favor de PONERTE ALGO ¡! ¬/¬ **-grite volteando la mirada a un lado

**Ok lo hare pero para que vean SI TENGO FANS Y ME AMAN!** –grito butch poniéndose una bata que le lanzaron

**Valla que te aman incluso a tal punto de dejarte desnudo ¬¬ **-dijo bellota

Y si Butch salio completamente SIN NADA ni siquiera boxers, pero aun puesta la bata se puede ver que le arañaron y tiene besos por todos lado o/o incluso chupones 0/o

**Celosa bellota ;) ?** –pregunto butch descaradamente

**Yo? Ya quisieras ¬¬**

**Awww pero a quien quiero es a ti** –dijo butch acercándose peligrosamente a bellota con una cara de pervertido

**ALEJATE DE MI!** –grito bellota roja

**LLEVENSE A BUTCH HASTA QUE SE PONGA ROPA ¡!**- grite para que luego unos guardias se lo llevaran hasta un cuarto.

**Ya puedo ver?** Preguntaron bombon y burbuja

**Si**-dijeron brick y boomer

Bombon y burbuja al ver a bellota roja se preguntaron

**Que nos perdimos? **

**Si quieren les enseño el video que.. **Iba a decir una chica del público

**NOOOOOO**-gritaron boomer y brick a la chica asustándola

**Ya basta chicos y BELLOTA a cumplir tu reto **

**Grrr lo intentare ¬¬** -dijo bellota mientras veía como le ponían unos aparatos para detectar si insultaba a butch

**Hasta entonces Brick ve a cumplir tu reto**

**Argggg bien dame ese aparato para ir –**dijo molesto

**Claro toma :3 **

Le di el transportador a brick, que después apareció en una pantalla que estaba en el set, se veía que estaba en la puerta de una casa completamente lujosa

**Ok aquí voy u.u** –brick

*Din don*

**Quien es?** –pregunto una chica que estaba molesta porque sus padres mandaron a las sirvientes de vacaciones y ella tenia que hacerse cargo de las cosas

**Hola princesa ^^*** saludo a princesa y esta solo se sonrojo furiosamente y salto a los brazos del pelirrojo

**BRICKY AMOR ALFIN TE DISTE CUENTA QUE SOY MEJOR QUE ESA BOMBON –**grito el los brazos del pelirrojo que solo quería matarla en ese instante por decir eso.

**Bien princesa seré directo u.u**

**ME PEDIRAS MATRIMONIO? *w* **-pregunto feliz y tratando de besarlo

**NOOOOOO ESO JAMAS PASARA!** –rito el brick soltando a princesa haciendo que caía al suelo

**Si me vas a tratar así entonces vete** –le dijo princesa dándole a brick una cara triste

**Escúchame u.u estoy aquí para se tu novio por CINCO DIAS nadan mas¬¬**

**SERAS MI NOVIO!** –grito princesa llena de felicidad tratando de besarlo

**ES UN RETO QUE NO VES LA TV! ¬¬ **

5 días basta para que se de cuenta que soy mejor que esa /censurado\ pensó princesa para luego decirle

**Bien aunque sea un reto serás mi novio** –le respondió a brick para después jalarlo hacia su casa

**5 DIAS DESPUES**

**Al fin puedo maldecir a butch en mi cabeza!-**grito feliz bellota sacándose el aparato

**Ahora puedo estar con bombon!-**grito brick que ya volvió de la casa de princesa corriendo hacia bombon para luego abrazarla y besarla aunque esta se oponga

**Y bien brick que tal te fue con princesa?**-le pegunte

**Esa loca me tenia arto nose como pude aguantar sin tener que matarla **–respondió aun abrazando a bombon

**Enserio no te gusto estar con ella?-**pregunto bombon

**Celosa rosadita?-**le dijo brick

**Jamas ¬/¬** -le dijo bombon sonrojada ganándose un beso por parte de brick

**Yo solo te quiero a ti **–le susurro brick a bombon

**AWWWWWWW **–se escucho del publico

**Bien empecemos con las verdades :D**

**solo dire que no me gusto –**dijo bombon

**Celossss** –decía el publico

**¬/¬**

**Se la dedicaría a burbuja porque la quiero como una buena AMIGA /**

**Te creemos boomer-dijeron con sarcasmo las fans –**hablo boomer

**Ustedes saben que soy una chica tranquila que no le desea el mal a nadie n.n/ pero cuando aun era una niña inocente y tranquila**…-comenzo burbuja

**AUN LO SIGUES SIENDO!** –grito butch

**Hump**

**Calma burbuja continua.**.-le dije

**Bien como iba diciendo cuando era niña conoci a una niña llamada Ayaka ^^ **-dijo burbuja calmada

**A esta niña le gustaba molestarme y me insultaba diciéndome rubia oxigenada, niña bastarda,y se la pasaba rompiendo mis hermosos vestidos que me daba mi anuelita,me jalaba el cabello, me tiraba pintura, arruinaba mis lindos dibujos e incluso se atrevió a dañar a pulpi –**contaba burbuja mientras todos poníamos una cara WTF! Acaso no odia a esa chica

**Ayaka seguía diciéndome cosas feas y me molestaba mucho pero yo como la buena niña que soy no me enojaba con ella**-dijo burbuja mientras mientras su rostro era tapado por su flequillo

**Vaya hoy conocimos algo mas de ti burbuja, mejor sigamos…**

Aver este mensaje es de **Fanofsaiyanprince**y dice:

Me encanta, eres muy ocurrente. Eso me gusta. (gracias ^^)

Retos:

1. A que Bellota a que no puede resolver esto:

(4x 1)2 (-6)2 82

y si no lo hace en 5 minutos, hará todo lo que tu le digas.

2.A que Burbuja no aguanta ser gótica por todo el capitulo.

Butch sea un niño educado, sin ganas de hacerle algo a las chicas y que no pare de comer fresas (que dure así por todo un capitulo)

Verdades:

1.¿Boomer, te casarías con Burbuja?

si te casan Boomer ¿Como se llamarían sus hijos?

3. Brick cantarías para Bombon?

**Muy bien bellota demuestra que si puedes :D **–grite

**SI ENSEÑALE QUE ERES INTELIGENTE!** –grito el publico

Mierda,mierda-pensaba bellota

5 MINUTOS DESPUES

**Listo bellota cual es la repsuesta?-**pregunte

**Es..es..es..**

**Siii?-**dije

**Es... NOSE SABES ME VALE VERGA LO QUE ME DAN 5 MINUTOS ES POCO PARA RESOLVER ESTO!** –grito exasperada

*silencio total*

**PORQUE MIERDA SE QUEDAN CALLADOS?-**volvió a gritar

**Jejejej ^^ bien continuemos :3**

**¬¬ mejor me voy a sentar-**dijo

**Ok, pero recuerda que haras todo lo que pida **–le conteste

Mientras tanto..

**NO NO QUIERO SER GOTICA!-**lloriqueo burbuja cómicamente

**Solo será esta vez asi que ve y cámbiate,,.le** dije

**Ok T-T **–respondio

Despues burbuja salió de los vestidores con un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro gris, una blusa negra con el diseño de colores fosforescentes, accesorios con calaveras, cintos con esos cuadritos o con hebilla de calavera, anillos de calavera, muchas pulseras, y si usas maquillaje usa mucho delineador negro, o azul o blanco, y pintura de labios oscura, bolsos negros , en invierno usa lo mismo pero con chaquetas de cuero o de mezclilla y calaveras, para los zapatos usa botas como botas de trabajo pero con colores femeninos como amarillos, morados o rosas, o igual puedes usar converse de los mismos colores anteriores.

**WOW **

–**parezco una callejera TT^TT**, -lloro burbuja

**Bellota calma a burbuja** 'dije en tono de orden

**Porque yo? Que valla bombon** –alego la pelinegra

**Ella te manda hoy recuerdas?**-le dijo bombon

**Exacto asi que ve y calma a burbuja**-le dije

**Argg bien**-respondió

**Entonces… traigan todas las fresas chicos**

**Pero que? ..Acepto ser un niño bueno, pero esto? O-o** dijo butch

Nuestro querido butch estaba aptado a una silla que tenia unos cables hacia su cabeza y un brazo de robot para la boca. Lo que hará este aparato es verificare que butch se comporte bien y el brazo le hará comer fresas que agarrara de estas canastas :3

**NOOOOO SALVENME**-grito butch

**VAMOS BUTCH**

**TU PUEDES **

Gritaron las fans

**LO HARE POR USTEDES CHICAS!-**grito butch con una sonrisa, mientras que bellota le daba un zape

**Bien, entonces empecemos **dije dando click al control de la maquina haciendo que esta funcione y haga comer a butch fresas*

**~Glup~**

**~Glup~**

**Espero no se atore** dijo Burbuja preocupada viendo como comía las fresas

**No te preocupes Burbuja ^o^ todo saldrá bien **dije tranquilizándola

….

**Ahora sigamos con las verdades :D**

**Pues eso depende de lo que ocurra en el futuro ^/^ y si tuviera un hijo le llamaría brandon y si fuera niña, seria Bianca pero tendría que escoger junto a la madre :3 –**Dijo boomer

**Awwwwwww **

**Claro que lo haría ;) solo pide la canción –**hablo brick

**Lindooooooooo –**grito el público

**Sigamos con dickory5 **

HAHAHAHAAHAHHA

A butch no le paso nada en el cuarto de fans por que no tiene ningún fan! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Cambiando de tema, yo quiero saber que pasara ahí con bombon y brick *,*

retos: butch, dinos que es lo mas gay que has echo?

burbuja: te reto a que hagas alguna maldad que te diga bellota.

bombon: te reto a besar un sapo/

bellota: te reto a decir la verdad sobre lo que piensas de butch

brick: dinos que sentiste al quemar el moño de bombon y que sentiste cuando te dijo 'ámor' para salvar a su moño

**YO SI TENGO FANS ¬O¬ -**alego buth

**BOMBON SERA MIA¡-**grito brick con cara de pervertido haciendo que bombon roja le pegara el la cabeza

**Eso jamás pasara ¬/¬**–le dijo bombon a brick

**PODEMOS EMPEZAR? –** grite exasperada u.U

**Claro** –me dijeron a coro

**Gracias…entonces butch dinos –**

**Fue cuando bellota me pinto las uñas ¬¬** -dijo butch enojado

**Mentiroso¡** -grito brick ganándose la atención de todos

**Eso no es lo mas gay?-**pregunte incrédula

**Tu eres el mentiroso, yo soy bien macho¡** ¬¬ -grito butch

**Hermano pero si tu cuarto esta lleno de cremas para la piel, para el cabello y pintauñas transparente**–hablo boomer inocentemente

**o-o**

**0-0**

**O-O**

**QUE? ACASO ES UN PECADO TRATAR DE BERSE MAS BELLO CADA DIA?-**grito butch

**Ejem..mejor sigamos** –dije tratando de cambiar de tema

**Burbuja tienes que ir donde clara y vengarte por lo que te hizo de niña **–hablo bellota con una sonrisa malvada

**Con gusto**¡-grito burbuja feliz dirigiéndose hacia el aparato que la llevara hacia clara

**Muy buena elección bellota**-le dije

**Seee soy la mejor**-hablo bellota con orgullo

**Esto será interesante**-dijo bombon

*En casa de Ayaka*

**Toc**

**Toc**

Burbuja se encuentra frente a la puerta de la casa de clara, la niña quien le hizo sufrir

**Si? Quien es?-**hablo una niña de tez blanca, cabello café y ojos marrones

**Hola Ayaka te acuerdas de mi?-**Dijo burbuja con una sonrisa inocente

**Emm..tu eres Keyla?** –pregunto viéndola fijamente

**No ^^ …**

**Entonces?** –pregunta Ayaka

**Yo soy la niña a la cual arruinaste su infancia :3 –**dijo burbuja

**Enserio? Vaya lo siento si te hice algo malo** –dijo Ayaka

**Ho Vaya enserio lo sientes? **

**Si y pasa adentro para que hablemos**-dijo Ayaka, pero luego burbuja entra y...

Burbuja se le tira encima jalándole el cabello gritándole

**ERES UNA MALDITA PERRA QUE ME HIZO MUCHO DAÑO DE NIÑA**

**NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIO Y NO SABES CUANTO ANELE ESTE DIA PARA VENGARME¡ **

**TE VOY A ENSERÑAR…AHORA DIME QUIEN ES LA INOCENTE QUIEN¨?'?**

**Suéltame**-lloriqueaba clara

**TU MALDITA, DESPUES DE TODOS ESTOS AÑOS CREES QUE CON UN DISCULPA SE ARREGLARA¡**

**NO NO NO SE ARREGLA –**grito burbuja pateándola

**AHORA QUIEN ES LA INOFENSIVA? HEEE DIME-**grito burbuja completamente enojada

**Yo –lo—so-y –**dijo Ayaka

**MAS FUERTE NO TE OIGO¡ **

**Yo soy la inofensiva** –dijo clara llorando y pidiendo perdón y que la suelte porque la lastimaba

**bien entonces nos vemos :3** dijo burbuja apretando el botón

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL SET…**

todos estábamos sorprendidos por la actitud de burbuja hacia Ayaka

**Burbuja es rara**-dijo brick

**No es rara, solo es asi cuando se enoja** –hablo bombon

**Je por eso le di esa orden, pero no espere a que la odiara tanto-**dijo bellotta

**Me pregunto si Ayaka era fan mía** –decía butch ganándose un golpe cortesía de bellota

**Burbuja da miedo de ese modo** –dijo boomer asustado

**No te preocupes, solo es asi con las personas que le hacen enojar extremadamente**-alego bombon

**Entonces ya no le hare enojar** –boomer dijo con miedo a que le pase algo

**Hola ya regrese ^^/** -dijo burbuja alegremente

**Vaya burbuja te veo mas alegre ^^U**- le dije

**Claro :D estuvo muy entretenida mi visita **–hablo como una niña inocente que no haría daño a nadie

**Jejeje bueno sigamos con Bombon**

**NO NO QUIERO VOLVER A BESAR A UN SAPO TT-TT** –dijo bombon

**COMO QUE VOLVER?-**GRITO BRICK

**Es que bombon beso a un sapo creyendo que era un príncipe -.-** dijo bellota

**DONDE ESTA ESE SAPO PARA MATARLO** –grito brick

**Ese sapo en vez de príncipe se volvió sapo** –dijo burbuja

**LO QUE PASO ANTERIORMENTE YA FUE¡ AHORA BESA A ESE SAPO-**le dije a bombon quien tenia en frente a un sapo

**No puedo irme al cuarto de fans?** dijo bombon

**NO LO HARAZ** –grito brick

**Porque no?** –pregunto bombon

**Porque…**

**hoy los fans se volvieron pervertidos -.- -**le dije

**exacto **–dijo brick

**pero si siempre son pervertidos** –dijo bombon

**Bombon su quieres ser violada entonces ve –**le dije provocando que ella se estremeciera y voltee hacia el sapo

**Bien aquí voy TT-TT** –dijo bombon acercando su rostro hacia el sapo dándole un rápido beso, pero aun así bombon se estremeció y cierto pelirrojo estaba enojado.

**Bien ahora comamos ancas de rana**¡-dijo brick mirando al sapo como desquiciado

**No podemos hacer eso porque es sapo es de una fan del publico ** le dije

**Por favor no le haga nada a crocky **–dijo una niña pequeña mirando a brick con ojos suplicantes

**Argg bien llevatelo de inmediato**-hablo brick dándole es sapo a la niña, esta se fue feliz y brick se fue a sentar

**AWWW LINDO *-*** -gritaron las fans

**Sigamos** –dije

**Butch es el idiota más grande del mundo, aparte de ser un completo pervertido**

**Y también el más lindo? **–le dije

**Exacto, butch es el …..QUE?** –grito bellota

**Jajaja sabia que me amabas**-dijo butch guiñandole un ojo cosa que sonrojo a bellota

**bien brick dinos que sentiste¡** -dije

**En ese momento feliz porque haría venganza y cuando me dijo *amor~ para salvar su moño *suspiro* no me gusto, me lo dijo solo por decir sin sentimiento alguno y eso es horrible, solo lo dijo por interés, vaya decepción bombon **–dijo brick provocando que bombon se sintiera triste y apenada por ese comportamiento

**VAMOS CHICOS FUERA LAS PENAS Y QUE ENTRE LA ALEGRIA**

**Siiii-**gritaron el público y los azules

**QUE ENTRE LA ALEGRIA CON OTRO COMENTARIO**

**NOOOOOOOO**-grito bellota

**Jajajaja** –se rieron los rojos por el comportamiento de sus amigos

**^-^ este es de** **BlossxBrick1130**

Jajaja me gusto el cap! me fascino mm los retos/verdades son:

-Bombón ya que estas es la casa con Brick que le confiese todos los sentimientos x el sin dejar ninguno y Brick tambien a ella!

-Burbuja deje de ser tan inocente y se de de cuenta de una vez x todas que Boomer la ama y ella tambien a él

-Bellota que vista a Butch como un bebe y lo pasee por todo el set con un coche

-Boomer que mate a su querido peluche (sin ir al cuarto de fans)o prefiere matar el peluche de Burbuja

-Butch que si el es hombre que se meta a una piscina llena de tiburones (será decisión tuya si le hacen daño o no?)

-Brick que haga ilusionar a Bombón para despues destrozarle el corazón (o cuarto de fans por ocho días)

Creo que no fui mala lastima!

**Si que lastima pero hay que empezar :3**

**Sobre lo primero que pediste, eso se vera en el siguiente capi ^^**

**Así que empecemos con burbuja **

**QUIERO ACLARAR QUE NO LA AMO** –grito boomer

**Deja de mentir**-respondimos

**Pues yo si te amo boomer T-T pero si tu no lo haces entenderé **–dijo burbuja triste

**NO espera yo …**comenzó boomer

**No te preocupes, además yo solo te amo como un amigo mas ^^**-dijo burbuja con una sonrisa- _lo amo pero el a mi no_, _ahora me siento mas triste-_pensó

_Soy un idiota…un completo idiota TT-TT-_pensó boomer

_Espero se arreglen pronto_ –pensé

**Bien continuemos con los verdes**-dije

**ME NIEGO**¡-grito butch

**Baby butch ven aquí**-dijo bellota sonriendo malvadamente

**MUY BIEN BELLOTA SI ATRAPAS A BUTCH ANTES QUE LLEGUE AL CUARIO DE FANS, TE AYUDAREMOS A VESTIRLO DE BEBE** –le grito

**Ok**-dijo ella

Muy bien bellota persigue a butch por todo el set, se intenta colar entre la gente para que ella no le atrape, pero no sirve ya que se da cuenta y va tras el…

**ESTOY CERCA**-grito butch

**No te dejare hacerlo** –grito bellota tratando de alcanzarlo

**TU PIERDES**-grita butch encerrándose en el cuarto de fans

**ERES UN MALDITO &%/%#&/%#$%# **

**BELLOTA ESTE PROGRAMA LO PUEDEN VER NIÑOS**-grite enojada

**Argggg BIEN LO SIENTO** –dijo bellota

**Boomer que decides?** –le pregunto

_Vamos boomer hazlo por burbuja, tienes que demostrarle que la amas-_penso boomer

**Boomer no lo harás no es así?-**pregunto burbuja poniendo su carita de gato con botas de shrek

**No te preocupes ^^** -dijo boomer poniendo una mano en la mejilla de burbuja acariciándola como si se fuera a romper

**AWWWWW**

**Listo boomer?-**pregunte

**Si** –dijo decidido rompiendo su preciado peluche, mientras hacia eso boomer, burbuja le miraba melancolica, sabia cuanto amaba a ese peluche, casi igual como ella ama a pulpi.

**No te preocupes boomer ^^ luego arreglare tu peluche –**dijo burbuja sorprendiendo a boomer, quien solo sonrió ante eso, se sintió mas calmado

Bien aquí tenemos de nuevo a butch después de salir del cuarto de fans y volvió a que dar …bueno esta vez le dejaron con sus boxers

**Listo para demostrar que eres un macho que se respeta?**-le pregunte

**Siempre-**dijo lanzándose hacia la piscina

**PERO QUE DEMONIOS?** –grite viendo como los tiburones se mantenían alejados de butch todos temerosos

**BUTCH QUE LES HICISTE?-**grite

**YO NO HICE NADA, SOLO LES MIRE Y SE ALEJARON COMO COBARDES**-grito

**SEGURO FUE PORQUE TIENES UN ROSTRO HORRIBLE**-grito bellota

**ESTE ROSTRO ES COMPLETAMENTE HERMOSO** –grito de vuelta

**ANTES DE QUE EMPIECEN MEJOR SIGAMOS**-les grite

Ambos se miraron y voltearon

**ME VOY AL CUARTO DE FANS**-grito brick desde la puerta, adentrándose

**Mi hermano será violado D:** -dijo boomer

**Esperamos que no le pase nada**-dije

**Tienes razón** –apoyo bombon

**8 días después**

Vemos a un brick casi igual que butch, pero el salió con una bata roja puesta para decepción de sus fans -/- _pervertidas_

**Brick –**grito bombon corriendo para abrazarlo

**Que bueno que estés bien, ya me contaron lo que le paso a butch y temía que te pasara lo mismo**-hablo aferrándose a el, mientras que brick estaba feliz de que se preocupara de el, pero no pudo evitar decir

**Celosa rosadita?-**le dijo dándole una sonrisa sexy

**Jamás, ni se porque me preocupaste**-dijo dándose vuelta para irse, mientras brick se fue a poner ropa.

**Mientras brick se cambia empecemos con:**

**angelotaku99a99taioAZ**

Continuad que esta buenísimo matare a butch como se atreve soy una fan tuyo

Retos:

1)que Brick cargue a bombón como recién casados y que la bese

2)que boomer vaya y golpee a cody (nadie lastima a burbuja ni el mis misimo creador ok )

3)que bucht bese a bombón (hujajajajaja por quemarle el moño)

verdad:

1)boomer amas a burbuja

2)brick que prefieres nunca mas ver a bombon o no ver mas tu preciada gorra

3)si tuvieras que decidir entre tu vida y la de burbuja cual elijirias boomer

**PORQUE TODOS ME ODIAN?-**pregunto butch alzando las manos y gritándole al techo

**PORQUE ERES UN IDIOTA DESEREBRADO QUE NO SABE CUANDO QUEDARSE CALLADO**-respondió bellota

**Jajajaja ^^U mejor sigamos….**

**NO TE ATREVAS BRICK**-dijo bombon

**Claro que lo hare**-contesto brick alzándola de modo recién casados y dándole un beso lleno de amor y ternura

**OMG**

**FANTASTICO**

**Que lindos, pero ahora vamos con BOOMER **

**boomer no le lastimes tanto por favor**-le pidió burbuja

**Esta bien burbuja, por ti lo hare**-dijo mientras es mandado al hospital fuera del cuarto de cody

**tock**

**tock**

**pase**-dijo cody

Boomer entro al cuarto de cody y sin previo aviso le dio un puñete seguido de otros dejando al pobre adolorido

**JAMAS….ESCUCHA…JAMAS VUELVAS A HACERCARTE A BURBUJA¡**¡-grito enojado, para luego volver al set donde le esperábamos con aplausos

**VIVA BOOMER**

**MI IDOLO**

**ERES MI HEROE**

**Y para el siguiente reto…-**me interrumpieron

**NI LO PIENSES BUTCH ¬¬** -hablo brick enojado

**BRO SOLO ES UN BESO**-dijo butch acercándose a bombon, quien la miraba nerviosa

**NO TE ATREVAS**-volvió a decir brick

Butch sonrió ladino y beso a bombon en los labios, provocando celos de parte de brick quien estaba a punto de lanzársele encima, pero fue detenido por boomer y bellota quien solo los ignoro y dijo

**Dijeron que la beses pero no necesariamente en los labios ¬¬ **-dijo enojada

**Alguien esta celosa**-dije

**NO ES CIERTO**-me grito

**Ok**

**Brick hermano no cometas un asesinato -.-** -intento tranquilizar boomer a su hermano

**Tienes razón, pero si lo hace de nuevo no me contendré**-hablo brick

**Ejem podemos seguir?-**pregunte

**Claro-**respondieron

**Pues…si me gusta burbuja**-dijo boomer rojo

**Prefiero mas a bombon**-dijo mientras la abrazaba

**Erigiría la vida de burbuja**-respondió boomer

**NO tú debes cuidar tu propia vida**-le dijo burbuja

**Pero prefiero cuidar la tuya**-Dijo boomer dándole una sonrisa encantadora que la hizo callar y sonrojarse

**Awww ahora vamos con** **:**

**Ruki The Madness **

Cat adoro tu fic bien aquí los retos:

Boomer: debes besar a Bombon y a buttercup (lo siento boom pero me gusta verte sufrir *risa malevola*)

Butch: besar a brick Bellota: NO pegarle NO insultarle NO intentar matarle NO molestar al dulce y sexy de Butch! o si no despídete de tus patinetas (todas)

verdades:

Bombon: prefieres no comer dulces por 12 o 9 capitulos corridos o decir que estas locamente exageradamente enamorada de Brick?

Burbuja: prefieres quedarte con tu pulpito okti o con Boom?

Boomer: te gustaria una noche especial con burbuja? (la verdad) sin mas retos y verdades que decir me despido adoro tu fic

**EMPECEMOS**-dije

Bombon se acerca roja hacia brick quedando cara a cara para después acercarse y comenzar a besarlo,brick la acerca hacia el poniendo sus mano en su cadera y ella pone sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, el beso duro unos 5 minutos hasta que se separan por aire

**Eso fue genial**-alego brick con una sonrisa pervertida

**Para mi no ¬/¬** -dijo bombon apenada por lo que hizo

Las luces se apagan y cuando se prenden vemos a un butch vestido con unos jeans, polo negro y encima una chaqueta de cuero negro son unos lentes oscuros diciéndose a bellota cantando

**De lunes a domingo****  
****voy desesperado,****  
****el corazón prendido****  
****allí en el calendario****  
****buscándote y buscando****  
****como un mercenario,****  
****tú dime donde estás****  
****que yo no te he encontrado...**

Le jala de la mano hacia en centro del set y mientras se dirigen ahí

**Las manecillas giran****  
****yo voy al contrario,****  
****bebiéndome la vida****  
****a sorbos y a tragos,****  
****Me viste así de frente****  
****que tremendo impacto...****  
****para unirme a tu mirada****  
****dime si hay que ser...**

Bellota queda impactada ya que butch cana muy bien y cuando están en el centro, el tira los lentes diciendo:

**torero,****  
****poner el alma en el ruedo****  
****no importa lo que se venga****  
****pa que sepas que te quiero****  
****como un buen torero...**

**Oleeee –**grita el público

**me juego la vida por tí...(bis)**

butch se para enfrente de ella y le canta mirándola

**Te dicen que ya me vieron****  
****solitario en un callejón****  
****que ya no duermo y desvarío****  
****que el humor ya me cambió****  
****Y tú por dónde estás****  
****que mi presión ya no me da,****  
****te buscaré, vuelve conmigo,****  
****porque tu no sabes,****  
****Que yo te necesito****  
****como el perro al amo****  
****que si tu no respondes****  
****aquí todo es caos,****  
****Me viste así de frente,****  
****que tremendo impacto,****  
****para unir me a tu mirada,****  
****dime si hay que ser...**

Voltea hacia el público

**torero,****  
****poner el alma en el ruedo****  
****no importa lo que se venga****  
****pa que sepas que te quiero****  
****como un buen torero...****  
****me juego la vida por tí...(bis)**

camina por el set mirándola y cantando

**De noviembre hasta enero****  
****sé que te necesito,****  
****ay de junio a febrero****  
****quiero que estés conmigo****  
****Y en marzo el amor****  
****en diciembre tú y yo****  
****no importa mi amada,****  
****si hay, si hay que ser...**

**Mira hacia el publico**

**torero,****  
****poner el alma en el ruedo****  
****no importa lo que se venga****  
****pa que sepas que te quiero****  
****como un buen torero...**

**Oleee**-gritamos

**me juego la vida por tí...(bis)**

**si hay, si hay que ser******

**torero**

**KYAAAAAAAAA**

**HERMOSO**

**ME ENAMORE**

**CASATE CONMIGO**

Todos estábamos impactados con tal demostración de talento pero había que seguir

**Lo siento pero no quiero ser humillado**-dijo boomer dirigiéndose al cuarto de fans

Despues a su regreso boomer regreso como sus hermanos pero con una bata puesta

**Boomer te dolio?-**pregunto burbuja dulcemente

**Para nada, de hecho fueron amables pero algunas se pasaron** –hablo boomer calmadamente

**Chicas confiésense**-les dije

**Yo ya dije que amaba a boomer**.dijo burbuja

**Puede que me guste…un poco**-dijo bombon

**Argg bien fue lindo ok?-**dijo bellota

**Claro que estoy enamorado de bellota** –dijo butch tranquilamente

**Pues creo que si lo haría**-dijo boomer sonrojado

**Bien el siguiente es de** **Karla-20** **y dice**:

Hola CatSeeU, que fic pero más diver. JAJAJAJAJA, no paré de reír, enserio. (enserio?, vaya estoy haciendo un buen trabajo)

Me gusta la temática del programa, ¡Mucho! Continúa así, esta espectacular.

Bien, bien, bien, como todo el mundo deja sus retos y verdades, yo también lo haré. Espero que los uses, Cat. Si no me voy a llorar a un rincón. No es juego (xD).

RETOS:

1. Que en la casa donde encerrarán a Brick y a Bombón, halla solo UNA habitación y solo UNA cama, ninguno puede decidir dormir en un mueble o algo, solo en ESA la cama. Claro está que ella debe dormir con una pijama SÚPER pegada al cuerpo, y Brick... bueno que ya ve él.  
2. Que Burbuja y Boomer se den 5 besos franceses de 5 minutos cada uno, está vez serán entonces 25 minutos besándose. NO PUEDE INTERRUMPIR NADIE.  
3. Que Butch le diga a Bellota sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, pero que se los confiese cantando 'Just The Way You Are' - Bruno Mars.

VERDADES:

1. Brick, ¿Sientes que esta es la oportunidad para decirle a a Bombón lo que sientes y que ella se haga tu novia?  
2. Para Burbuja y Boomer, cuenten que tal estuvo el beso, con TODOS los detalles.  
3. Bellota, ¿Como te sentiste cuando Butch te cantó? ¿Te conmovió aunque sea un poco?

PSDTA: Cat, please ponles a las chicas sus nombres originales, o sea: Bombon - Momoko, Burbuja - Miyako, Bellota - Kaoru. Si fueran tan amable :3.

PSDTA2: TIENES QUE PONER MIS RETOS Y MIS VERDADES, YO SÉ QUE LAS AMARÁS, SOLO HAZLO.

Te quiero, bye.

**HO ho** –dije sintiendo como me acechan unas auras asesinas

**COMO PUDISTE**-grito bombon

**NUESTRO SECRETO TT-TT**-dijo burbuja

**ME VENGARE**-grito bellota

**Jejeje lo siento pero…. No me hagan nada TT^TT**-dije

**Así que Momoko**-dijo brick mirando a bombon

**No se de que habla tarado**-contesto esta

**Es un bonito nombre** –dijo dándole una sonrisa cautivadora haciendo que ella voltee sonrojada

**Miyako es un encantador nombre tal como tu **–dijo boomer a burbuja quien se sonrojo

**Enserio lo crees? –**dijo

**Claro miyako**-dijo dándole su sonrisa de angelito que hiso suspirar a burbuja-miyako

**Kaoru umm.. Es un buen nombre…suena a tener carácter-**hablo butch con una mano en la barbilla y mirando a Kaoru

**IMBECIL-**dijo dándose la vuelta

**Jajajaja ^^U por cierto tus deseos se cumplirán y apuesto a que brick aprovechara el momento ;)**

**Burbuja o debería decir miyako es hora de besar a boomer**

**o…ok pero primero me des-tranformare –**dijo burbuja agarrando la evilla du su cinturón

**NOOOOOOOO**-gritaron sus amigas

Ahora burbuja-miyako viste una blusa blanca con una mini falta cuadrilet celeste, sus coletas a los costados y con su típica sonrisa de angelito

**o-o **…boomer quedo pasmado al verla asi

_Es realmente hermosa¡-_Pensó

**Bien boomer-miyako empecemos** .dije a lo que ellos se besaron, con boomer tomando la iniciativa

**25 minutos después…**

Ambos estaban jadeantes y tratando de recuperar aire, se van a sentar y miyako fue recibida por sus amigas quienes le reclamaban por haberse des-transformado

**^^U entonces..PRESENTADO BUTCH A CANTAR SE HA DICHO¡**

**KYAAAAA**

**CANTARA HERMOSO**

**Ejem..Esta canción va dedicada a mi linda Kaoru** *guiño* **donde le confesare mis verdaderos sentimientos ;)**

~la música empieza a sonar~

(Pondré la canción en español ^^)

**Ohhh ...****  
****Ah los ojos, con los ojos****  
****que las estrellas se ven****  
****como que no está brillando****  
****Su pelo, su pelo****  
****encaja perfectamente****  
****sin ella tratando de****  
****Ella es tan hermosa****  
****y le digo a ella todos los días**

Dirige su mirada a Kaoru quien le mira sin expresión, butch agacha la cabeza y canta

**Sí sé, lo sé****  
****cuando piropo****  
****ella no me cree****  
****Y es tan es así que****  
****triste pensar que****  
****no veo lo que veo****  
****Pero cada vez que ella me pide hacer****  
****Miro bien****  
****Digo**

~Llevanta el rostro y….

**Cuando veo tu cara****  
****no hay una cosa****  
****que yo iba a cambiar****  
****Porque eres increíble****  
****Así como eres**

Kaoru sonrió un poco ante esa parte y siguió mirando a butch

**Y cuando sonríes****  
****todo el mundo se detiene****  
****y se queda mirando un rato****  
****Porque eres chica increíble****  
****Así como eres.**

Butch le dedica una sonrisa sincera y dirigir su mirada a los labios de Kaoru

**Sus labios, sus labios****  
****pudiera besarlos****  
****todo el día si ella me deja****  
****Su risa, su risa****  
****Ella odia, pero****  
****Creo que es tan sexy****  
****Ella es tan hermosa****  
****y le digo****  
****diario**

Kaoru ahora hace su sonrojo visible, miyako al verla asi da un chillido haciendo que Kaoru oculte su mirada en su flequillo

**Oh usted sabe, usted sabe****  
****usted sabe****  
****Yo nunca le pediría****  
****cambiar****  
****si es lo ideal****  
****que estás buscando****  
****a continuación, sólo siendo el mismo****  
****Así que ni siquiera se moleste en preguntar****  
****si se ve bien****  
****Usted sabe que yo digo**

Fue hasta Kaoru, la agarro de los hombros y le hizo verlo para luego decir

**La forma en que usted es****  
****La forma en que usted es****  
****Chica, eres increíble****  
****Así como eres**

Kaoru le da una sonrisa y sin poder evitarlo le da un abrazo, cosa que el devolvió gustoso

**AWWWW**

**LINDO**

**LA PAREJA PERFECTA¡**

Grito es público

Flash~ Los verdes voltearon

**Esta foto es para el recuerdo **–dije feliz

**Ahora sin mas LAS VERDADES**

**Si pienso que esta seria una oportunidad perfecta para hacer y no dejare pasarla con ella cada momento**-dijo brick

**Pues…el beso estuvo...-**comenzó miyako

**Bueno a mi me gusto**-dijo boomer interrumpiéndola con una sonrisa tonta mientras recordaba el beso

**BOOMER QUITA ESA EXPRESION DE TU ROSTRO-**le grito burbuja completamente roja

**Jajajjaja bueno pero no te enojes**-Dijo boomer

**Tengo que decir que canto bien y si me ****conmovió UN POQUITO** –aclaro Kaoru

**Solo un poco, pero si te lanzaste a mis brazos**-dijo butch un poco enojado

**Eso fue por…-**dijo kaoru

**Por…-**dijimos esperando una respuesta

**NO LES IMPORTA**-grito para luego irse

**Bueno es hora de acabar el programa es todo por hoy chico :3**

**ALELUYA**-grito Kaoru

**NOS VEMOS A LA OTRA-**dijo miyako

**HASTA PRONTO**-dijo momoko

**Y ustedes no se despedirán?-**pregunte a los rrbz

**Primero dinos que es este comentario que no pusiste ¬¬** -me dijeron

**NO AGARREN MIS COSAS**-les grite

**Dinos de quien es y porque no lo pusiste**-dijeron

**Primero díganme si lo leyeron –**

**Aun no pero dinos de que trata**-dijo boomer

**Pues este comentario es de ****Segovax**** y luego sabran lo que mando **–les respondi

**Espero no sea nada malo** –hablo brick

**Bueno ya despídanse-**

**-.- ADIOS**-dijeron

Esto es todo por ahora y sigan con el siguiente capitulo para ver que paso con los rojitos en la casa .


	6. Chapter 6

**A /N Las ppgz y rrbz no me pertenecen -.-**

**PRIMER DIA**

Al frente de una casa de lujo de dos pisos –rojo opaco con bordes negros, grandes ventanas, puertas ovaladas rodeada de arboles de cerezo y en la parte trasera una enorme piscina con agua cristalina, se encontraban dos pelirrojos muy sorprendidos con lo que veían 0.0

**A-aa-qui va-mos a vi-v-iir?-** pregunto incrédula bombon O.O

**Según cat asi-es**- respondio Brick 0.0

**Wow **–seguia impresionada bonbon, pero luego sintió que alguien la abrazaba de la cintura o/o

**Bueno es hora de entrar**- le dijo Brick en el oído haciendo que Bombon se pusiera roja 0/0

**Emm.. si pero.. Podrías soltarme? u/u**

**Que? 0.o acaso no te gusta estar asi de cerca conmigo**- le respondió Brick atrayéndola mas hacia el

**Pues-no u/u y … aléjate de mi /** -grito empujándolo

(maldito pervertido u/u)pensó bombon

**Waaa que aguafiestas eres** –respondió Brick dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada

**Que no piensas venir?**

**He? 0.o….claro**-dijo Bombon para después alcanzarle y al abrir la puerta quedaron ambos embobados con lo que veian oWo

La casa poseía un interior hermoso y si quedabas impresionado con lo de afuera, con lo de adentro te morirías de ganas de poder vivir ahí.

_**PLASH**_

**Que fue eso?-**pregunta bombon

Brick se acerca a la puerta ya que de ahí provenía el ruido, intenta abrirla pero no puede 0.o

**Que demonios**?-grita brick tratando de abrir la puerta pero no lo logra

**De que esta hecha esa puerta?** –pregunta bombon

**No lo se pero de algo estoy seguro**-dice brick

**De que?-**responde bombon

**De que estaremos encerrados por un largo tiempo ya que de seguro es obra de cat** –responde Brick

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala con un solo pensamiento (que diablos planea cat haciendo esto? O.0)

Mientras tanto en un lugar oscuro lleno de pantallas donde mostraban todos los lugares de la casa

**Jejejeje primer paso completado** –dije sonriendo

**Dejarlos encerrados? Umm.. que buena idea** –dijo una voz a mis espaldas

**He?** 0.0 –voltee para encontrarme con una chica de estatura promedio- cabello corto de color negro y ojos café oscuro

**Emm… te conozco?** owo-le dije

**-.- claro que me conoces** –respondió

**Enserio? **

**Si n.n* yo soy** **Lucka-sama** :D

**Haaaaaa-**

**Ahora si te aacuerdas ?**

**Sip **–le respondí

**Bien es hora de ponernos a trabajar **–dijo lucka sonriendo y observando conmigo las pantalla

**Siii :) pero creo que necesitaremos un poco de ayuda :/**

**No te preocupes porque traje conmigo a ****Lusbel n.n**

**Hasta que alfin me presentas ****¬ -**dijo lusbel

**T****e dije que seas paciente u.u**- dijo lucka

**Bueno entonces con que empezaremos cat? **- pregunto lusbel

**Emm… primero hay que ver que hacen y según eso haremos las cosas entendido? **–les dije

**Siiiii-** respondieron ambas

**Pero que estarán haciendo los demás? **–pregunto lucka

**No te preocupes por ellos** –le dije sonriendo

**Porque?**-pregunto lusbel

**Porque emm.. Ya lo verán después** –les respondí

**?**

**Bueno chicas manos a la obra**-les dije cambiando de tema

En el set…

**AYUDENNOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSS**

Volviendo con los rojos

**Escuchaste eso brick?**-pregunto bombon

**Que cosa?-**

**Se escucho como un grito**-dijo algo preocupada bombon

Brick al verla asi la abrazo y le susurro "no te preocupes yo estoy aca "-este acto hizo que bombon se pusiera roja

**POV BOMBON**

_Waaaa que hago / le boto, le doy una cachetada waaaaaaa si me pasa algo será culpa de cat w/W __como se le ocurre mandarme a una casa con este pervertido y todavía dejarnos encerrados 0/o _

_He? Que cree que hace ese pervertido 0.0 porque se me acerca? No puede ser estamos muy cerca, hasta puedo sentir su aliento o/o umm.. huele a cereza 0.o waaa no puedo creer que voy a dejarle hacer esto u/u pero como me encanta la cereza….ummm…no creo que sea malo probar u/u _

**(bombon tambien va acercándose poco a poco al rostro de Brick )**

_PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY HACIENDO ? 0/0 _

**NORMAL**

**KIAAAAAAAAAAA aléjate de mi pervertido**-grito bombon dándole una cachetada a Brick

**Que te pasa? Pensé que también querías**- le respondió brick

**n-o es—cie-rto**- le grito bombon toda roja

**MIENTRAS TANTO….**

**No puede ser , no funciono**-dije triste

**No te preocupes a la otra lo lograremos, pero en que momento hiciste que comiera el dulce de cereza?-**me animo y pregunto lucka

**Pues deje uno tirado en la sala y Brick lo recogio y se lo comió-**le dije

**Haaaa **

**Por cierto donde esta lusbel?-**le pregunte

**Ella esta realizando el siguiente plan-** dijo lucka con una sonrisa que me dio un escalofrió

**Que bueno **-le dije

**Umm.. cat**

**Si?-**le pregunte

**Cuantos días se quedaran?**-pregunto lucka

**Emm… 7 dias** :D

**Jajajaja entonces estos siete días estaremos muy ocupadas -**

**Si jajajajaja **

**HUAJAJAJJAJAJA**- nos reimos

De regreso con la pareja

**Iré a ver mi habitación-**dijo Bombon rápidamente para luego subir las escaleras y encontrar varias puertas

**Wow tengo para elegir aver con cual empiezo? **–se pregunto bombon mientras miraba todas la puertas

_Ufff esto si que me canso, pero valio la pena jejeje-_ pensó lusbel escondida dentro de un armario

**Waaaaaa todas tienen seguro umm.. espero que esta no –**bombon se acerco y esta era la ultima asi que logro abrirla .

**Yupiiii alfin podre descansar –**dijo bombon mientras ingresaba a la habitación

**Wow este lugar me impresiona a cada momento –**dijo viendo la habitación que poseía cortinas rojas una enorme cama con sabanas carmesí y con toque negros, aparte de tener un gran armario con ropa de hombre y de mujer, una hermosa vista donde se puede apreciar claramente la luna, dentro del cuarto había otra puerta y al entrar por ella bmbon encontró un hermoso baño con jacuzzi incluido.

_Cuanto quisiera mudarme aquí-_ pensó bombon regresando al cuarto y tirándose a la cama para quedarse dormida

Mientras tanto brick fue a inspeccionar otros lugares de la casa y encontró todo lo que el soñaba para su futura casa

**POV BRICK**

_Esta es la casa de mis sueños tiene de todo, un televisor pantalla plana gigante en la sala, una mesa de billar, una piscina, varias habitaciones, wow este reto es genial._

_Poder pasar siete días con la chica que me gusta en una casa donde hay todo lo necesario para vivir tranquilamente umm.. me pregunto si cat me podría regalar esta casa….. mejor dejo eso para después, primero lo primero, necesito que bombon acepte ser mi novia si eso hare primero y si todo resulta bien le pediré que se case conmigo n/n…naaaa mejor no me adelanto :/_

_Pero no es tan mala idea umm.. casarnos, vivir en un lugar como este y porque no tener unos hijos eso seria fantástico n/n _

_Waaaa que cursi me estoy volviendo 0.o_

**NORMAL**

**No puede ser ****¬¬ porque tuvo que pararse a fantasear aquí?** –susurre

**Tienes razón en vez de hacer eso debe ir con bombon ¬¬*-** susurra lucka

**Tranquilas chicas de seguro ya se va además a el le falta encontrar la habitación n.n*-**susurra lusbel

_**Después de un rato**_

**Sigue ahí? 0.o** –susurre

**Si u.u y si no se va no podremos seguir con el plan ¬¬-** susurro lusbel

**Ya me harte Ò.Ó- **dijo lucka para después abrir un poco la puerta

**Pero que crees que haces? 0.0**-pregunte

**Ya lo veras**-dijo lucka y segundos después le tiro a brick con ayuda de una cerbatana una piedrita

**Auch que fue eso?** Pregunto Brick

**Waaa si nos descubre adiós plan T0T**-dije

**Shuuuuuuu**-me dijeron lusbel y lucka

**Huu cuanto tiempo me quede aquí?**-se pregunto Brick

**Siglos-**susurre

**Milenios**-dijo lucka

**Años u.u** –dijo lusbel

**Será mejor que siga el recorrido** –se dijo brick para luego irse caminando

**Ufff que bueno que ya se fue**-dije

**Si, pero ahora hay que hacer lo que sigue**-dijo lucka

**Ahora que?-**pregunto lusbel

**Es tiempo de la cena**–les dije

**Que?** –se preguntaron

**Es que tengo hambre TwT-**les dije

**u.u **

**grrrrr**

**0/0 al parecer a mi también me dio hambre u/u-**dijo lucka

**Bueno entonces que hacemos?-**pregunto lusbel

**Alguien vaya a la cocina y prepare la cena para la pareja y para nosotras -l**e dije

**Pero quien va a ir–** pregunto lucka

**Creo que me toca a mi -** dije acercándome a la puerta para dirigirme a la cocina

**Vuelve lo mas rápido que puedas n.n** –me dijo lucka

**Si y trae mucha comida**-dijo lusbel

**Ok**-les dije

**DESPUES DE UN RATO**

**Aquí esta la comida u.u –**les dije dándoles un plato de ramen a cada una

**Umm.. Que rico *o*-**dijeron

**Gracias n.n**-les conteste

**Hiciste lo mismo para los chicos?-** pregunto lusbel ya que lucka estaba comiendo

**Nop para ellos hice otra cosa n.n-**le respondi

**EN EL COMEDOR**

**WoW cuando dije que esta casa tenia de todo era cierto, incluso tiene comida ya preparada-**dice brick sentándose en la mesa

**CON BOMBON**

**Umm.. Que buen sueño**-dijo bombón parándose

**Creo que me daré un baño y luego iré a ver que hay de comer**-dijo entrando al baño y comenzando quitarse la ropa

**Je mejor probare el ****jacuzzi** dijo bombon adentrándose en el

**CON BRICK**

**Pero que clase de veneno es lo que acabo de probar-** piensa brick mientras corría por todas las habitaciones pensando que por ahí habría un baño e intentaba abrirlas

**Demonios es que acaso no hay un baño en esta casa?-**pregunto

**Ya veo lo que planeabas-**dice lusbel

**Jejeje- aun falta lo mejor**-digo

**Pero si ve la ropa de bombon sabra que esta ocupado** –responde lusbel

**Tranquila de eso se encarga lucka**-le dije con una sonrisa

Brick corría por todos lados hasta que…

**ALFIN-**grito entrando a la habitación

**Que bueno un baño**-dijo y como lucka escondió la ropa de bombon, Brick pensó que no había nadie e ingreso

**Que relajante es esto**- penso bombon en el jacuzzi cubierta por espuma

Brick cuando entro no creyó lo que vio, el sabor de lo que comió se le fue 0/0 y por supuesto no pudo evitar el mega sangrado que le salió por la nariz

**Ha?** –bombon volteo y vio a brick mirándola asombrado y sangrando

**HAAAAAAAAAAAA LARGO DE AQUI PERVERTIDO-** grito bombon tirándole lo primero que alcanzo a agarrar

**LO SIENTO**- grito brick abriendo la puerta y saliendo

**DESPUES DE UN RATO ABAJO EN EL COMEDOR….**

**Toma, aquí tienes la cena -** dijo Brick aun sonrojado por lo ocurrido

**Gracias-** dijo cortante bombon y sin expresión alguna

**Emm.. bombon sobre lo ocurrido… **–empezó a hablar Brick

**Pervertido-**le dijo bomobn ¬¬

**Lo siento yo no quise…-**dijo brick

**No me molestes**-dijo bombon dejando a Brick y dirigiéndose a "su" habitación

**EN OTRO LADO**

**Lo siento T.T** –dije

**u.u…. bien y veremos que hacer ¬¬** – dijeron lusbel y lucka

**bien-**les dije

**EN LA HABITACION**

**Ufff que largo día el que tuve**-dijo bombon dirigiéndose al baño para ponerse su ropa de dormir que encontró en el armario

**ABAJO**

**Que hare u.u bombon esta muy enojada conmigo**-se dijo brick

**Umm… mejor mañana lo pensare mejor, ahora me iré a dormir-**dijo subiendo las escaleras hacia arriba

**Ho-o-**dijo brick al estar enfrente de la habitación donde acurrio su desgracia bueno o no tanta desgracia

"_CAT PERVERTIDA"-_penso brick

Brick entra a la habitación y ve que no esta bombon

**Uff de la que me salve**

**HAAAAAA TU MALDITO PERVERTIDO LARGO DE AQUIIIIIIIIIII**- grita bombon

**LO SIENTO**-grita brick dirigiéndose a la sala para dormir en el sofá

**Waaaa de seguro me odia aun mas** -dice brick sangrando por la nariz

**POR OTRO LADO**

**Debimos cerrar con llave la sala-u.u** digo

**Tienes razón** –dice lucka

**Si …y a quien le tocaba esta vez?** –pregunta lusbel

**Emm…u.u-**

**¬¬ lucka a ti te tocaba no?-**preguntamos lusbel y yo

**Jejejeje **

**SEGUNDO DIA **

Se puede ver a dos chicas vestidas de negro bajando por el techo de la casa o mansión con una soga

**CAT¡ ¬¬** -dijo lucka

**Que?** -le pregunte

**¿Cómo DEMONIOS NOS METIMOS EN ESTO ****Ò.Ó?** –me grito

**Jejeje ^^U bueno** *haciendo puchero* **de alguna forma teníamos que salir de la mansión para lo siguiente ¬3¬ -**les respondí

**Flash back**

Era de noche pero se escuchaban personas hablando

**Bien y entonces eso haremos mañana** –dice lucka

**Por que yo me tengo que quedar? **Pregunta lusbel

**Porque tienes que tenernos al tanto de lo que pasa-contesto lucka****  
bien u.u** –dice lusbel

**Emm.. una pregunta** –dije levantando la mano

**Dime** –dice lucka

**Podemos usar estos trajes que hizo burbuja para una ocasión así? *w*** -le pregunte

**QUE O.o?-** respondieron a coro lusbel y lucka

**UNOS MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

Lucka y yo llevamos puestos unos trajes de espía y no éramos las únicas ya que lusbel también esta usando uno

**Pero porque yo?-**pregunto lusbel enojado

**Porque yo no seré la única padeciendo esto ¬¬ **-contesto lucka

**Nos vemos geniales ** –les dije

Bueno empecemos con el plan empezando con salir de aquí-dijo lucka acercándose a la puerta para abrir

**Cat¡** -Grito

**Hey no grites tanto que estoy a tu lado **–dije sobándome mi orejita

**La puerta**-dice lucka

**Que pasa?-**pregunto lusbel

**No se abre- **

**Ho-ho **digo yo

**Como que ho-ho?**

**Deje las llaves en la cocina T.T** –les dije

**Que tu que?-** me dijo lucka con una sonrisa tierna que me daba muuuuucho miedo

**Va—amos- lucka—po-de-mos—Sali—r de—ot.r.a –f-or-ma –**le dije retrocediento lentamente hasta chocar con lusbel quien también tenía miedo

**Y de que forma podemos salir? ¬¬*** -pregunta lucka

**p—ues p—ode—mos –usar –el-conducto de aire** –respondi

**bien-**dijo mas calmada-**pero sabes como salir no?-**me dijo

**claro **

**ustedes vayan yo me hago cargo de los monitores** -dice lusbel

**Bien entonces vamos** –dije empujando a lucka hacia la entrada del conducto de aire

**u.u**

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Dijiste que sabias como salir ¬¬** -me dijo lucka

**Pero si salimos**

**Salimos si… pero por el techo ¬¬***

**Que tiene de malo? Si así parecemos espías** -le dije

**Mas parecemos ladronas **

**Entonces bajemos rápido para acabar con esto ¬¬** -le dije

**Me parece biennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-o-o** intento decir lucka pero yo rompí la cuerda haciendo que caigamos

**Yupiiiii-**grite

**Estaaaa locaaaaaaaaaaa- 0.0**

**Haaaaaaaaaaaa**

**PUM**

**Hay eso dolió T.T** -dije

**Siiiiii T.T-**dijo lucka

**ADENTRO**

Bombon ya se había levantado y justo ahora se dirigía a la cocina….

**POV Bombon**

_Creo que me enoje demasiado -.- pero ese grrrrrr hay cat porque me haces esto u.U_

_o-o un momento… todo esto es culpa de cat ¬¬ hayyyy seguro planeo esto u.u…bueno será mejor disculparme con brick aunque el también tiene algo de culpa ¬¬*_

**NORMAL**

Brick se levanto del sofá y comenzó a dirigirse a la cosa y cuando entro no se espero encontrarse con Bombon sirviendo el desayuno

**Pero que..?**dijo brick aun sorprendido por lo que ve

**Buenos días** –dijo bombon

**Emm… buenos días**-respondio brick algo inseguro ya que esto le parece un sueño

**Toma aquí esta tu desayuno**-dijo bombon poniendo en la mesa un plato

**Gracias**-dijo brick

**De nada** –respondió bombon y luego se dirigió a sentarse para poder desayunar

**Emm..bombon**-comenzo brick

**Dime-**hablo bombon

**Porque haces esto?** Pensé que estabas enojada conmigo-Brick dice

**Lo estaba u.u pero me di cuenta que cat también tiene culpa**

**MIENTRAS TANTO AFUERA**

**ACHISS**-estornude

**Que te pasa?**

**De seguro están hablando de mi**-respondi

**ADENTRO**

**Entonces ya no estas enojada?-**pregunta Brick

**Bueno un po..-**Bombon no acaba de hablar porque Brick fue hacia ella y la abrazo hasta enterrar su cara en el cuello de bombon

**Hey¡ que crees que haces ¬/¬-**

**Lo siento pero tenia que hacerlo**-dice brick mientras aun la sigue abrazando

**u/u **

**Bombon?-**empieza Brick

**Que?**-pregunta Bombon pero luego siente como Brick voltea su cara y con su mano agarra el mentón de bombon acercando su rostro con el suyo

**DING DONG**

**CON LUSBEL**

Demonios por que ahora justo cuando se iban a bezar-dice lusbel mirando la pantalla

**CON LA PAREJA**

**Ser-a me-j-or que vayamos a ver quien es-**dice bombon sonrojada

**Demonios-**susurra Brick

Bombon se dirige a abrir la puerta pero se acuerda que estaba cerrada y que ni siquiera ellos pudieron abrirla

**Lo siento pero no puedo abrir la puerta**-dice Bombon

**Cierto lo olvide**-dije buscando en una maseta la llave de repuesto que escondí

**Que bueno que haya una de repuesto**-dijo lucka

**Sii-**dije abriendo la puerta y dejando sorprendida a Bombon

**Bombon quien estaba en la puer..ta**-dice brick mirándonos asombrados

**PLASH **

**No de nuevo-**dijo bombon al ver que la puerta se cerró de nuevo

**No se preocupen de seguro cat tiene la llave no es asi?-**dice lucka

**Eto…la llave esta afuera**.-les dije asustada

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **-gritaron bombon brick

**No puede ser ahora estamos encerrados con una loca y de seguro su amiga también es una loca-**hablo brick

**NO SOY UNA LOCA**-grito lucka

**Jajajaja discúlpalo emm..-**comenzó bombon

**Lucka**

**Bien lucka por favor disculpa a brick**-dijo bombon

Mientras hablaban no se dieron cuenta de que alejaba de ellos

**EN UNA ESQUINA **

**Enserio hicimos eso?-**pregunte a lusbel que me hablaba a través de un micrófono hacia mi auricular

**Si y si que lo arruinaron**- dijo lusbel

**Waaaaaa que mal** –dije

**u.u luego habrá otra oportunidad por ahora sigan**

**Tienes razón**-le dije

**hey cat que crees que haces?-**pregunto lucka

**Luego te cuento-**respondí al ver como brick y bombon se acercan

**y que hacen aquí?-**pregunta brick

**Pues ES HORA DE JUGAR A LAS ESCONDIDAS** –les dije emocionada

**QUE?**

**Pues pensábamos que seria divertido **"haciendo puchero" –les dije

**Es cierto, juguemos para que no sea tan aburrido el día-**les dijo lucka

**Solo para eso vinieron? 0.o**

**Pues también vinimos para quedarnos por unos días mas ^^** -les dije

**Yo no quiero jugar**-dijo brick

**Que dijiste ^^*?** –le dije pisándole el pie sin que nadie lo note

**Auch **

**Paso algo?-**pregunto bombon

**Nooo solo que lee dije a cat que…-empezó **brick pero luego sintió una mala sensación proveniente de mi

**Continua ^^*-**le dije

**Pues le dije a cat quee será mejor que mañana juguemos ya que hoy de seguro están cansadas porque vinieron desde el set hasta aquí** –hablo brick

**Esa es una buena idea **–hablo lucka

**Tienes razón..pero donde dormirán? Pues todas las habitaciones tiene llave menos una que es mía y después esta la sala pero ahí duerme brick** –dijo bombon

**De eso no te preocupes ^^-** le dije

**Enserio?** –dijeron bombon y lucka

**Si porque yo se como entrar a las habitaciones pero esta vez solo abriré 2 una para lucka y otra para mi** –les respondi

El dia transcurrió tranquilamente, en la hora del almuerzo bombon dijo que ella prepararía la comida asi que nos pregunto lo que queríamos

**RAMEN¡ *w*-**dijimos lucka y yo

**Bien entonces yo te ayudo**-hablo brick

**EN LA COCINA**

**Enserio sabes cocinar?-**pregunto bombon

**Claro que se u.u cuando vives solo con tus hermanos tienes que aprender si quieres comer**-le dijo brick

**Hooo entonces me seras de ayuda en estos días que quedan-**le dijo bombon mientras preparaba lo que iba a utilizar en el ramen

**Jejeje si quieres te ayudo a cortar**-le dijo brick poniéndose detrás de ella y colocando su mano encima de la de bombon

**Que— ..q.. .ce.s?**pregunto bombon

**Ayudando **–le dio brick con una sonrisa

**AFUERA**

Estábamos lucka y yo espiando por la puerta

**Awwww que lindo** –dije

**Si se ven tiernos**-dijo lucka

**Al parecer brick no necesita nuestra ayuda-**hablo lusbel por el micrófono-auricular que estaba en la mesa

**Al parecer pero igual hay que ayudar** –respondi

El almuerzo paso normal todos comimos un delicioso ramen, limpiaron sus platos y se dirigieron a la sala a jugar un videojuego y ver un poco de televisión. Decidieron ver una película, claro también hubo sonrojos de parte de bombon ya que para mirar la película brick atrajo a bombon hacia su regazo mientras el le abrazaba por la cintura mientras lucka y yo solo observábamos la escena y así se nos paso la tarde hasta que terminamos dormidos en la sala.

"bostezo**" que hora es?-**pregunto brick despertándose y viendo que bombon dormía con la cabeza en su pecho ya que estaba sentada en su regazo

**Son las 8:00 pm wow tanto dormimos**-dije ya despierta

**No crees que debes despertar a tu amiga?-**pregunto brick

**Tienes razón **"tomo aire" **LUC….**-no alcance a gritar porque brick me tiro una almohada en la cara ¬¬

**shuu-despertaras a bombon ¬¬** –me dijo

**Que no ibas a despertarla?-** le pregunte

**No, lo que hare será llevarla hacia su habitación….**

**Y te quedaras a dormir con ella ¬u¬-**le dije

**Pues si u.u…..espera NO** –dijo brick

**Vamos solo hazlo** –le dije

**No lo hare u.u no quiero que se enoje conmigo-**me dijo

**Pero puedes decirle que la puerta se cerró de repente y que tuviste que quedarte a dormir con ella**

**Tienes razón- **me dijo mientras se levantaba cargando a bombon y subiendo las escaleras para llevarla a su cuarto

**Lucka estas despierta no?**-pregunte ya sabiendo la respuesta

**Si lo sabes no preguntes**-me dijo

**Ok bueno será mejor que también nos vallaos a dormir**-le dije

**Tienes razón mañana será un gran día-**dijo lucka

**Buenas noches lusbel**-dijimos lucka y yo

**Zzzzzzz**

**Al parecer ya se durmió, bueno vallamos**-le dije

**EN EL CUARTO DE BOMBON**

Brick llego al cuarto con bombon en brazos y la recostó con cuidado en la cama y tapándose con la sabana.

**Brick**-escucho decir a bombon, en ese momento se quedo petrificado pensando que la despertó y que ahora se levantaría y le echara del cuarto.

Brick asustado la vio y se dio cuenta que seguía dormida y se dio cuenta que bombon estaba soñando con el….

Las horas pasaron y llego la mañana donde se iniciaba

**EL TERCER DIA**

**TEN MISERICORDIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** –se hoyo un grito proveniente desde el set (¿)

Bombon empezó a despertar pero mientras poco a poco abría sus ojos lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su querido pelirrojo

**Haaaaaaaa-**grito pero ya no tan fuerte como antes pero si basto para despertar a su acompañante que termino por caerse al suelo.

**Auch que fue eso?**-pregunto brick

**QUE HACES EN MI CUARTO?-**grito bombon

**Que?** –Brck se pregunto mientras veía que si estaba en el cuarto de bombon para luego acordarse de lo sucedido anoche

**Haaa es que te habías dormido en el sofá y te traje aquí pero cuando entre la puerta se cerro y quede encerrado y tuve que dormir contigo ** –respondió el pelirrojo

**o-o NO DE NUEVOOOOOOO TT^TT** –grito bombon corriendo hacia la puerta y..

**SE ABRIO -BRICK ERES UN MENTIROSO!-** grito bombon enojada

**Que no yo dije la verdad créeme bombon** –dijo brick poniendo cara de inocente

**Bien te creeré esta vez ¬¬** -declaro bombon

**ABAJO**

**Bien este es nuestro cuarto día y aun no pasa nada interesante u.U **

**Si tienes razón, pero hoy jugamos a las escondidas **

**Bien haremos algo para que la rosadita y el rojito se acerquen mas** *sonrisa maliciosa*

**Te apoyo pero por ahora a desayunar :3**

**u.u**

**DESPUES DEL DESAYUNO**

**Bien entonces hoy jugaremos a las escondidas **

**Bien **–dijeron los rojos

**No parecen tan animados** –dijo lucka

**Es porque no lo-Auch pero que te pasa?-** hablo brick

**No le hagan caso, si estamos listos para jugar! –dijo bombon **

**Bien pero este juego va a ser en parejas** –dijo lucka

**QUE! –**

**Si en parejas**-dije yo

**Entonces yo pido a**..-comenzo bombon

**LUCKA-**grite

**Ha?**

**Lucka va a ser mi pareja** –le dije a bombon

**Lo siento bombon tendrás que ser con brick**-hablo lucka

**Si nena tu eres conmigo-**dijo brick mientras le jalaba del brazo acercándole a el

**Bien pero no nada de ser pervertido u/u** –le dijo bombon

**Yo empiezo**-dijo lucka

**Bien**-respondimos

**Sera hasta diez**-nos dijo

**1**

Yo me escondí en la cocina

**2**

Bombon buscaba un lugar para esconderse pero todo estaba cerrado

**3**

Brick buscaba donde esconderse también

**4**

La pelirroja encontró un armario donde esconderse

**5**

Brick la vio y se adentro junto a ella

**6**

Bombon casi grita, pero brick le tapo la boca

**7**

Salgo de mi escondite y les encierro en el armario

**8**

Me dirijo hacia lucka

**9**

Aun no se dan cuenta que están encerrados

**10**

**Como te fue?-**me pregunto lucka

**Genial**-le respondí

Y así se paso el día con los pelirrojos encerrados dentro del armario

**CUARTO DIA**

**Aun no se dan cuenta que están encerrados?-**pregunte mientras comía mi plato de ramen junto con lucka y lusbel

**Aun siguen ahí y dime lusbel como escapaste del cuarto?-**pregunto lucka

**Hice lo mismo que ustedes** –respondió

**Y como entraste?-**le pregunte

**Tengo una duplica de la llave**-respondió enseñándonos una llave

**Jajaja bien hecho lusbel**-felicito lucka

**EN EL ARMARIO**

**Bombon despierta-**dijo brick a una dormida pelirroja que descansaba en su hombro

**Emm ya nos encontraron –**dijo bombon despertando

**Aun no, pero esto se me hace raro, mejor salgamos siento como si ya paso un día-**dijo brick

**Tienes razón, salgamos y pidámosle una explicación**-dijo bombon

Brick intento abrir el armario, pero no pudo, bombon trato de ayudarle, pero no consiguieron nada

**Esto debe ser otra de sus obras**-dijo enojada bombon

**Tienes razón, pero lo bueno es que estamos juntos**-dijo brick abrazándola

**Suéltame, invades mi espacio personal-**le respondió bombon

**Acaso te pongo nerviosa?-**pregunto el pelirrojo atrayéndola mas hacia el

**Pue-es –no** –le dijo

**Mentirosa-**hablo brick para luego darle un beso

**Te dije que nada de ser pervertido**-le dijo sonrojada bombon

**Entonces que propones que hagamos mientras estamos aquí?**-pregunto brick

**Pues intentar salir –**

Y ese día se la pasaron intentando salir, llego la noche y bombon volvió a dormirse en los brazos de brick

**QUINTO DIA**

Amaneció y los pelirrojos seguían en el armario, pero ni ellos saben como pero encontraron comida

**Esto es obra de cat**-dijeron al mismo tiempo que comían

**Waaa quisiera bañarme**-dijo bombon

**No puedes aquí**-contesto brick

**AFUERA DE LA CASA**

**Conque aquí se encuentran**-dijo alguien

**PUM~**

**ADENTRO**

**-que fue eso?** Pregunte parándome del sofá y mirando la puerta que estaba rota y había humo

**Ese es…**-comenzó lusbel

**BUTCH-**dijo lucka

**Hola chicas-**dijo butch saludando

**Que haces aquí?-**pregunte intrigada

**Pes con quien nos dejaste SUFRIA MUCHO** –dijo butch

**Como que sufrías? Si con quien te deje es mi amiga**-le respondí

**Momento…porque eres el único aquí?-**pregunto lucka

**Pues los demás siguen sufriendo, mientras yo escape**-dijo butch orgulloso

**Cobarde-**hablo lusbel

**CALLATE y ustedes quienes son?**-pregunto

**yo soy lucka**

**y yo lusbel**

**haa y díganme donde esta mi hermano?**-pregunto butch

**el esta escondido junto con bombon** –le respondí

**HAA entonces yo les encuentro** -nos dijo

**ok…espera NO LO HAGAS-**grite, pero butch se fue a una velocidad increíble hasta

**Logro abrir el armario o-o**-dijo lucka sorprendida

**Pero como?-**pregunto lusbel

**Todo se arruino**-dije triste

**BUTCH**-grita bombon, ambos pelirrojos estaban sonrojados, mas la choca que el chico, tenían su ropa desarreglada, pero brick le miraba algo enojado a su hermano

**ME ALEGRO DE QUE LLEGARAS**-le dijo bombon abrazándolo fuertemente

**Hola a ti también bombon**-hablo butch y luego miro a s hermano- Hola brick-saludo, pero solo recibió una mirada enojada por parte de su hermano

**Me perdí de algo**-pregunto butch

**NADA**-dijo bombon

Butch miraba a su hermano y luego de un rato, lo siguiente que hizo fue agarra a bombon y meterla junto a el al armario dejándonos confundidos y a brick celoso

**MALDITO SAL DE AHÍ CON ELLA**-grito brick que no espero mas y se aventó al armario intentarlo abrirlo pero no pudo

**Eso fue inesperado-**dije

**Tienes razón-**respondió lucka

**Entonces bombon se que dará con butch?-**pregunto lusbel

**CLARO QUE NO**-grito brick

Después de un rato forcejeando el armario se abrió dejando a la vista a butch y bombon despeinados y desarreglados y con una sonrisa ambos

WTF quedamos las tres

**BUTCH DATE POR MUERTO**-grito brick para luego lanzarse a butch y así empezaron a pelear

**Que hacemos?-**pregunte

**Solo observa-**me dijo lucka comiendo palomitas al igual que lusbel

**De donde sacaron esas palomitas?-**pregunte

**De la cocina**-respondió lusbel

**BRICK SUELTA A BUTCH**-grito bombon separando a brick de butch

**Bombon**-llamo brick-que fue lo que hicieron?-le pregunto, bombon se sonrojo por lo que le había dicho butch dentro y brick se enfureció al ver su sonrojo, se iba a lanzar de nuevo a butch, pero nosotras interrumpimos

**BIEN DEJENSE DE JUEGOS YA ES TARDE Y HAY QUE DORMIR**-dijimos

**Butch dormirás en la sala**-dijo lucka

**Esta bien**-respondió butch

**Hey donde dormiré yo?-**pregunto brick

**Dormirás junto a bombon**-respondi empujándolos hacia el cuarto dejando a la chica en shock

**DENTRO DEL CUARTO**

**Bien dormiremos juntos pero nada de propasarse-**dijo bombon

…**..-**no hubo respuesta

**Brick pasa algo?-**pregunto bombon

Brick tenía la mirada perdida y sin más agarro a bombon y la tiro a la cama quedando el encima de ella

** ?-**dice bombon

**Paso algo entre ustedes?-**hablo brick fríamente

**Que?-**

**Dime si paso algo en el armario, ahora -**le dijo mirándola a los ojos, bombon se asusto un poco, sus ojos demostraban enojo, brick se sentía traicionado.

Bombon no sabe ni porque pero comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del chico

**Brick créeme que no paso nada** –le dijo bombon dulcemente haciendo que brick de sonrojara

El muchacho ya no soporto más y se lanzo a los labios de bombon, ella correspondió el bezo sin dudarlo, primero fue uno lleno de ternura, sincero y luego paso a ser uno lleno de pasión

~valla escena que daban, besándose tirados en una cama, el encima de ella en una noche preciosa~

Se separaron por falta de aire, brick siguió besándola y se dirigió a su cuello comenzando a lamerlo, el pensó que esa noche bombon por fin seria suya pero…

**Mejor paremos**-hablo bombon sonrojada y un poco agitada

**Pero…**-brick iba a hablar pero bombon lo separo y se fue al baño dejando a al chico con una sonrisa

Mientras bombon estaba en el baño brick se quedo solo en boxers para poder dormir, estaba tirado en la cama mirando al techo y pensando en lo que sucedió hace momentos atrás, la puerta del baño se abrió pero el no se dio cuenta

Bombon se acerco a la cama sonrojada y se acostó a lado del chico

**Buenas noches**-dijo bombon sacando de sus pensamientos a brick

**Buenas noches**-respondió brick dándole un corto beso en los labios

Bombon se volteo y brick sonrió para luego dormirse

**SETIMO DIA**

Brick se levanto y dirigió su vista a bombon, pero cuando lo hizo se sonrojo fuertemente

Bombon se había destapado y brick vio su pijama que le quedaba pegada a su cuerpo, tenia un super nimi short y un polo de tirantes pegado a su cuerpo, el ya sentía que le salía sangre de la nariz .

**ABAJO**

**Buenos días a todos** –dije entrando en la cocina

**Buenos días**-respondieron

**Donde esta mi hermano y bombon**-pregunto butch

**Solo escucha**-dijo lucka

**HAAAAAA PERVERTIDO¡-**se escucho un grito

**Ya despertaron**-dijo lusbel

Después de unos momentos bajaron los pelirrojos, bombon estaba roja y enojada y brick sonrojado y con una cachetada en su rostro

**Hoy es el día en que volvemos al set-**dije

**Y hoy es el día que nos despedimos**-dijeron lusbel y lucka

**Fueron buenos días**-dijo brick

**Se podría decir que si**-dijo bombon

**Entonces partamos al set** –les dije

**Nosotras ya nos vamos-**dijo lusbel

**Pero no nos acompañaran?-**pregunte

**Lo sentimos pero no podemos**-dijo lucka

**Adiós**-se despidieron

**EN EL SET**

**QUE LE HICIERON A MI SET TT^TT**

**Esto es el set que conocemos?-**dijo incrédula bombon

**Al parecer si-**dijo brick

**Les dije que fue fue horrible** –nos dijo butch

**CAT-**gritaron miyako,Kaoru que estaba des-transformada y boomer

**NO NOS VUELVAS A DEJAR –**

**Que paso? Y mi amiga?-**pregunte

**Se fueee y nos dejo esto para ti**-dijeron dándome una carta

**Bueno luego la leo, pero primero A LIMPIAR** –grite y luego vino el servicio de limpieza dejando el set reluciente

**Que tal les fue a bombon y brick?-**pregunto burbuja

**Bien**-dije con una sonrisa

**Super bien**-dijo brick

**Y tu opinión bombon?** –pregunto butch mirándola

**Fueron buenos días y estoy feliz de que hayas ido –**respondio bombon con una sonrisa dirigida a butch

No hace falta decir quienes están celosos no? Pues igual lo diré…Kaoru estaba enojada mirando a su amiga y a butch mientras que brick apretaba sus puños tratando de no cometer un asesinato

Y así se acaba este capi …nos vemos en el siguiente pero

Ustedes quisieron lemon?


	7. Chapter 7

_**A / N las ppgz y rrbz no me pertenecen**_

**Hola chicos ^^ hoy ****es un día especial para ustedes :3**

**NO HAU COMENTARIOS**-grito Kaoru feliz

**Casi aciertas Kaoru**

**Porque casi?-**pregunto brick

**Porque hoy solo hay 1 comentario** –dije sonriendo felizmente

**No me digas que es ese comentario que no cumplimos**-dijo butch

**Exacto-**respondí

**Que esperamos? Hagámoslo y vayámonos** –dijo feliz Kaoru

**Se paciente…primero tienen que llegar unos invitados**

**Quienes son?**-pregunto miyako

**Pues solo esperen**-conteste

**Odio esperar**-hablo boomer disgustado

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Oye cat porque en la puerta dice convención de científicos? **–pregunto brick

**Y porque aquí dice convención de unicornios?-**pregunto boomer

**Genial van a ver video juegos?** –pregunto butch leyendo el letrero de otra puerta

**Que planeas?-**me preguntaron

**Y porque mandaste a las chicas a ese cuarto?-**pregunto boomer

**Les pedí que hicieran algo** –respondí

**Y que pasara**-dijo butch

**Ya lo verán…..**

**GENIAL ALFIN LLEGO A LA CONVENCION DE CIENTIFICOS MAS RECONOCIDOS DEL MUNDO**-dijo una voz

**Quien esta ahí**-pregunto brick

La puerta se abre revelando a un chico peli naranja que tenia una una chaqueta blanca, ojos naranjas, una gorra naranja y rojo, pantalones blancos, polera naranja con extremos negros en el cuello, guantes negros, al extremo de la chaqueta una insignia de "R" y detalles naranjas en las mangas y cuello. Tenía una expresión de felicidad al entrar pero cambio Rápidamente al ver el interior

**QUE BROMA ES ESTA?-**pregunto el chico

**QUE RAYOS HACES QUI?-**dijo brick

**No tengo tiempo para esto-**dijo el chico dirigiéndose a la puerta para Salir, pero no pudo

**QUE ESTA PASANDO?-**grito

**No pasa nada malo-**hablo con una sonrisa-**vamos ****Blake no seas tan serio y relájate**

**Como sabes mi nombre?-**pregunto Blake

**Porque fui yo quien te mando la carta** –respondí

**Para que me llamaste?-**dijo

**Espera y luego te diré-**

**YO SABIA QUE LOS UNICORNIOS ERAN REALOS, AHORA PODRE VER UNO**-dijo una voz

**Un momento esa voz es de…-**comenzó Blake

Ahora vemos a un chico de cabello rubio tenia los ojos azul turquesa, una chaqueta blanca con detalles azul turquesa , Pantalón blanco, polera azul turquesa con extremos negros en la parte del cuello, guantes negros, al extremo de la chaqueta poseía una insignia de "R" y detalles celestes en las mangas y cuello. Tenía una expresión de felicidad cuando entro

**BRAD TU TAMBIEN?-**grito Blake

**Hermano que haces a..-**Brad no termino de hablar porque la puerta se cerró

**Acaso llegue tarde a la convención?-**dijo Brad llorando cómicamente

**Si tu y yo estamos aquí, eso quiere decir que..-**decía Blake

**VIDEO JUEGOS¡ ¡ ¡ VIDEO JUEGOS** –se escucho una voz entrando por la tercera puerta

**NO LO HAGAS-** grito Blake

**Que?** –respondió en chico

**A ti también te engañaron Buck**? – pregunto Brad

Engaño? –dijo enojado buck quien es un chico de cabello azabache tenia sus ojos verde pistache, una chaqueta blanca con detalles verdes, pantalón blanco, polera verde con extremos negros en la parte del cuello, guantes negros, al extremo de la chaqueta tenia una "R" de insignia, su cabello estaba amarrado a una coleta y tenia un ojo parcialmente tapado.

**Ustedes me engañaron?**-pregunto buck a los RRBZ

**No fuimos nosotros**-le contesto butch

**Oye**-dijo Blake mirándome

**Si?** –dije

**Ahora dinos porque estamos aquí**-dijo serio

**Bueno primero déjenme presentarme** –hable con una sonrisa

**Pueden decirme Cat y están en el programa de** **Truth or Dare Z **–dije con una sonrisa

**Hey¡-**dijo Brad-**escuche de ese programa dice que los lectores mandan comentarios y ustedes hacen que se cumplan** –dijo Brad sonriendo como un angelito

**Exacto **

**Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?-**dijo con un tick buck

**Pues PARTICIPARAN EN EL PROGRAMA**-les dije feliz

**QUE?-**gritaron los Rowdyright Boys Z

**NOOOOO-**gritaron los RRBZ

**Porque no?-**pregunte

**No planeo estar aquí con ese nerd **–dijo brick

**Y yo no pienso estar aquí con un tomate andante**

**A QUIEN LE DICES TOMATE CEREBRITO-**

**SI NO ERES TOMATE ENTONCES ERES UN SEMAFORO-**

**NERD**

**TOMATE**

**Dejen de pelear** –dije

**Oye cat no encontramos lo que nos pediste**-dijo bombon saliendo de un cuarto

Junto con Miyako Y Kaoru

**Miyako-san**-dijo brad

**Momoko?** -dijo blake enojado mirándola con odio y sorpresa

**Kaoru****-**hablo buck al ver a bellota

**Miyako-san**-grito Brad corriendo hacia miyako para abrazarla

**Hola Brad, ya te dije que solo me llames miyako**-dijo Miyako correspondiendo el abrazo dejando a Boomer enojado

**Cat puedes decirnos que pasa?** –pregunto bombon

**Momoko que haces aquí**_**?**__ -_pregunto Blake viéndola fijamente cosa que brick no paso desapercibido

**Deja de verla así**-dijo brick mirando a Blake molesto

Blake dejo de verla y dirigió su mirada hacia brick

**Acaso te importa?-**pregunto

**Si y mucho**-gruño brick en respuesta

**Kaoru es bueno verte de nuevo** -dijo buck viéndola

**Digo lo mismo buck-**kaoru se dirigió a buck y chocaron las manos

**Blake que haces aquí?-**pregunto bombon

**Yo los traje** -le conteste

**Genial ahora tengo que lidiar con un buck, esto es fantástico** –dijo butch con sarcasmo

**Tu tampoco me simpatizas **-respondió buck haciendo que butch le mirara

**Y bien chicos recuerdan que deje un comentario para hoy?** –pregunte

Todos me miraron y dijeron menos las PPGZ

**NO SERA CON ELLOS**-gritaron

**No planeamos participa**r-dijo Blake mirándonos seriamente, hasta me dio miedo

**Vamos será divertido, inténtalo Blake** dijo bombon mirándolo con una sonrisa encantadora haciendo que brick se enojara y jalara a bombon para dirigirse al escenario, los otros dos hicieron lo mismo ya que brad y bucke hablaban con burbuja y bellota

**Nii-san participemos tal vez sea divertido**-dijo Brad mirando Blake

**No se y si nos pasa algo** -le dijo

**Nii-san no seas tan negativo** *infla sus mejillas* **por favor**- dijo

**Tu que dices buck** –pregunto Blake mirando a su hermano

**Aunque nos neguemos ella nos obligara**-dijo buck apuntando

**Oye tengo nombre**-le dije

**Dime cual es porque creo que cat no lo es**-me dijo

**Pues no te lo diré y quieran o no participaran**

**No hay elección**-dijo Blake suspirando

**Cierto –**le dije con una sonrisa victoriosa

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**~Hola fans **

**HOLA-**gritaron

**Hoy tenemos más concursantes y son los Rowdyright Boys Z**

-anuncie

**KYAAA **

**ESTAN AQUÍ **

**BLAKE SE MI NOVIO**

**BRAD ES TAN TIERNO **

**BUCK ES EL MEJOR**

_Maldito buck robándose mis fans -_pensó butch mirando a buck con odio

Y nuestros queridos Rowdyright Boys Z estaban sorprendidos por las fans, jamás creyeron tener tantas, Blake se mantenía serio, Brad miraba a todos con una sonrisa tierna haciendo que mas de una suspirara enamorada y buck las miraba a todas haciendo que algunas se desmayaran

Jajaja vaya impresión pero bueno aquí esta el comentario de **Segovax**

bueno aquí voy yo podrías agregar a 3 personajes mas has que Blake Brad y buck entren a tu escenario a base de engaños, checa mi fanfic en mi perfil y entonces que Blake diga wow por fin estoy en la convención de científicos y se de cuenta de algo oye eso no es la convención de científicos y tu le digas si fue una mentira y Brad llegue por otra parte y diga por fin llegue ala convención de unicornios y que vea el set y también le digas que fue una mentita y al final llegue buck y diga aja aqui voy video juegos y le digas que fue mentiras propongo 3 retos

uno brick debe admitir que blake es mas listo que el

2 que boomer queme un animal de peluche en frente de Brad

3que buck pele con butch

Verdades

Blake que sientes de haber sido engañado y ver a tu archinemesis brik aqui

Brad te dolió ver como boomer quemaba un animal de peluche

buck que juego erótico inventarías tu

**FUISTE TU QUIEN LOS MANDO¡-**gritaron los RRBZ

**Cállense y sigamos** –les dije a lo que ellos solo gruñeron enojados

**Esto me empieza a gustar** –dijo Blake sonriendo

**NO LO HARE**-grito

**Me largo al cuarto de fans**-dijo brick dirigiéndose a la puerta

**Cuarto de fans?** –pregunto Blake

**es un cuarto donde hay fans que le va a agobiar**

**Enserio y eso es malo?** –pregunto Brad inocentemente

**Ya lo verán**-conteste

**MOMENTOS DESPUES**

Brick sale con las ropas rotas dejando a Blake sorprendido

**Eso pueden hacer las fans? O-o** –pregunto

**Hoy están menos pervertidas -.-** -le dije

**Hacen mas que eso?-**dijo buck

**A mi me dejaron desnudo**-hablo butch

**Pobrecito butch-kun** –dijo brad

**De hecho a el le gusto**-dije yo

**Ahora sigamos con boomer** –declare

**Miyako-san boomer-kun no lo hará cierto? **–dijo Brad con ojos tristes

**No creo que lo haga, boomer es bueno** –le respondió

**Boomer –kun no lo haga** –dijo brad

**Es un reto y tengo que cumplirlo**-dijo boomer, aunque no le gusto ver a Brad así y tampoco le gusto la mirada que le dio miyako

Boomer destrozo el peluche haciendo que Brad corriera hacia miyako y la abrazara fuertemente

**Eso fue cruel boomer**-dijo miyako enojada mientras acariciaba la cabeza de brad

Boomer estaba enojado y se arrepintió de lo que hizo y se fue a sentar callado

**AHORA ME TOCA**-grito butch dirigiendo al cuadrilátero

**Esto se acabara rápido**-dujo buck

**TIN **

**TIN **

**TIN**

Butch es el primero en atacar, pone en su puño mucha fuera y lo lleva hacia la cara de buck, este lo esquiva dándole un golpe en el estomago y aventarlo lejos por la fuerza del impacto

**No perderé**-dijo butch

**Eres fácil de ganar**-hablo buck

**Cállate maldito**

**Mejor acabemos con esto**-hablo buck acercándosele y como butch cayo sentado iba a darle un puñete pero cuando se diría a su rostro, butch agarro su antebrazo y le dio un rodillazo en la cara de buck haciendo que se tambaleara hacia atrás

**Maldito-** dijo antes de caer

**Esto aun no acabo **

Butch se abalanzo contra el y también lo hizo buck, ambos estiraron sus brazo, sus puños estaban al aire hasta que hicieron contacto con la del oponente

**Tonto**

**Imbécil**

Ambos cayeron noqueados

**1**

**2**

**3**

**EMPATE-**anuncie

**Buck estas bien?** – pregunto Blake

**Nii-san** –dijo Brad

**No se preocupen** –dijo buck

**Te ganare**-le dijo butch que estaba siendo cargado por sus hermanos

**Jamás lo lograras**-dijo buck para luego irse a sentar con sus hermanos

**WOW que pelea bien hecho buck**-hablo Kaoru

**Gracias** –respondió mientras que butch estaba enojado

**VERDADES-**dije

**NO me agrada ser engañado y sabes que odio perder clases ¬¬ tienes suerte que mojo destruyo la escuela -.-***

**Enserio?**-preguntaron las PPGZ Y RRBZ

**Si y la verdad no me agrada estar con ese tomate**-Dijo Blake mirando a brick con desprecio

**Tu tampoco me agrada nerd** –hablo brick fríamente

**Brad que respondes?-**pregunte

**Fue horrible, ese peluche era inocente y no merecía eso –**hablo Brad

**Buck dinos tu respuesta**-le dije

**Pues..***súper hemorragia nasal* **será secreto** –dijo sonrojado mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su nariz

**Bueno eso es todo nos vemos en el siguiente capi**

**NO OLVIDEN SUS COMENTARIOS**-dijeron las PPGZ Y RRBZ

**NO SEAN TAN MALOS CON BRAD**-dijeron Blake y buck

**Gracias hermanos-**dijo Brad

**NOS VEMOS**-dijimos todos


	8. Chapter 8

_A / N las ppgz y rrbz no me pertenecen ;-; tampoco los _Rowdyright Boys Z ._.

Hola chicos es hora de em…. –comencé diciendo pero…

DONDE ESTA EL PUBLICO! –grite mirando por todo el set sin encontrar rastro de alguien

Emm... cat –dijo miyako

Que pasa TT-TT –dije llorando cómicamente

Se porque no hay fans! – hablo butch con orgullo

Porque! D: -le dije

Porqu..-es interrumpido

Porque empezaron las clases-dijo buck con una sonrisa

Eres unn ¬¬ -comenzó butch pero buck se dio la vuelta y se fue a sentar

Mendigas clases T-T me roban a mi público –dije

Querrás decir MI público u-u –dijo butch

¬¬U dirás de todos –le dije

¬¬ Pero la mayoría son MIAS-dijo butch con arrogancia

Como sea -.- pero…. QUIERO AL PUBLICO AQUÍ AHORA TT-TT –grite, de pronto se abre la puerta del set donde van ingresando las fans pero se veían cansadas, de ellas solo me hablaron tres

Chica 1: hola lamentamos llegar tarde ^^/

Chica 2: el colegio es muy pesado -.-

Chica 3: yo vine por blake y brick *-*

Bueno al menos algunas están animadas ^^U de todas formas que tiene de importante el estudio -.-* -dije

EJEM

He? –mire de donde provino el sonido y me encontré con Blake serio

Ho no el nerd va a empezar o-o** -dijo brick

En primer lugar, solo porque poseo un intelecto superior al tuyo no quiere decir que sea un nerd ¬¬ y en segundo lugar **el estudio es importante porque por medio del estudio obtienes conocimiento, conocimientos que necesitas para la vida, el trabajo, para la superación personal y laboral! Para todo, para comprobar que tienes más experiencia que otra persona, para comprobar que sabes hacer las cosas, para no ser un número más en los mediocres y errados de la vida, y para no ser un número más en personas sin educación en** **el mundo, porque en veces no es por falta de dinero sino de decisión.** –dijo Blake sorprendiéndonos a todos y dejando a algunos con cara de WTF como a Kaoru y butch

**Ok… mientras llegan mas fans empecemos** –dije con una sonrisa ignorando lo que dijo blake

**Pero aun no dije sfvsf**- Blake no continua porque buck le tapa la boca y se lo lleva a sentar

**Bien el primer comentario es de ****darkprincessakane****y dice**:

Que gracioso! Es un fic diferente pero vale probar! Quiero intentar veamos...

Reto 1: Que Bombon le de un regalo especial a Brick por estar en el mes del amor y la amistad y que le de la satisfacción de por fin aceptar ser su novia.

Reto 2: Que Butch bese a Burbuja.

Reto 3: Que Bellota acepte ser novia de Butch por una semana y debe de ser amable con el y no pelear.

Verdad 1: Bombon sigues sintiendo algo por Randy Finklemann, aquel chico extraño de la escuela que colecciona insectos?

Verdad 2: Boomer, que prefieres volverte vegetariano o ser novio de Bellota por un mes?

Verdad 3: Brick, consideras la idea de permanecer al lado de Bombon de por vida?

Aunque ya haya pasado el mes del amor le debes dar algo a brick u-u le dije a bombon/momoko antes de que diga algo

Arg bien lo hare –dijo molesta y sonrojada –pero no seré su novia-dijo apuntando a brick con su dedo

Me conformare con el regalo especial-dijo brick con una sonrisa

¬/¬ cierra los ojos-ordeno bombon/momoko

Espero sea algo bueno-dijo brick con una sonrisa arrogante

Solo hazlo-hablo bombon

Brick hizo caso, cerro sus ojos y luego bombon se le acerco y le dio un beso, brick abrió sus ojos y le miro algo molesto

Solo eso?-le dijo

Si solo eso-le dijo bombon sacándole la lengua

O no si es un beso, entonces hazlo bien-dijo brick y luego le jalo del brazo y la beso con un poco de fuerza, pero después su beso fue correspondido

O-O

KYAAAA

SUGOI *-*

LOS AMO!

Fueron los gritos de las fans que estaban presentes, el beso continuo hasta que se les acabo el aire.

VAYANSE A UN HOTEL –gritaron los verdes provocando que momoko se ponga roja y se vaya a sentar mientras que brick estaba con una super sonrisa

Bien bien bien continuemos con butch :D –dije viendo como butch se acerca a burbuja

Si lo hace Lo matare ¬¬ -pensó boomer

Hey nena espero no te pongas celosa si?-dijo butch mirando a Kaoru y luego guiñándole un ojo con una sonrisa

¬¬ tsk como si me importara lo que hagas-dijo Kaoru mirando a butch y luego a burbuja que estaba de lo más normal y eso le sorprendió mucho

_Lo matare! Lo matare Lo matare Lo matare Lo matare__Lo matare Lo matare__ –_pensaba una y otra vez boomer viendo como butch acercaba su rostro al de burbuja_- butch pronto será tu funeral_ –sigui pensando boomer, pero porque no hacia nada?, eso es porque estaba atado a su silla con algo especial para que no cometa un homicidio, boomer vio como butch estaba a punto de besarla pero burbuja volteo es rostro haciendo que el beso sea en la mejilla, - _TE AMO BURBUJA!_ –grito boomer mentalmente pero con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro

Mientras eso pasaba con boomer, Kaoru solo observaba incrédula la escena hasta que miyako/burbuja volteara el rostro, aunque Kaoru no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio

Pero que?-dijo butch mirando a miyako/burbuja

El reto era que me beses pero no dijeron en donde-dijo burbuja con una sonrisa inocente

*suspiro*tienes razón, bueno al menos boomer ya no me matara-le dijo butch calmado

Porque te mataría?-dijo burbuja inocente

Porque besaría a su novia-dijo butch

p-pero yo no soy su novia-respondió miyako roja

si seguro y Kaoru no me desea-dijo butch sarcástico

EN TUS SUEÑOS!-grito Kaoru, quien había escuchado perfectamente a butch

Si en mis sueños, que pronto se harán realidad-dijo butch arrogante

Ejem si no les importa, hay que seguir ^^-les dije

Como sea-dijeron los verdes y se fueron a sentar, pero Kaoru recordó el reto que le tocaba

A donde van?-pregunte confusa

A sentarnos a donde mas ¬¬-dijo bellota

Y su reto?-

Que reto?-dijo butch

No se acuerdan?-les pregunte

HO RAYOS! –grito kaoru

CIERTO!-grito butch

ME VOY AL CUARTO DE FANS-dijo Kaoru y se metió sin dejar que hablemos butch o yo

5 Minutos después

Vemos a kaoru salir de lo mas normal del cuarto, estaba intacta y con una sonrisa

PERO QUE?-dijimos los demás

Chica 1: al parecer a un no llegan los demás que siempre están en el cuarto de fans ^^U

He? Quieres decir que Q-Q hoy no se podrá utilizar el cuarto de fan?- pregunte lloriqueando

Chica 2: no nada de eso, ellos vendrán, solo se paciente-me dijo

Vale esperare, seré paciente, no perderé la calma… -dije en un estado deprimente

Mejor sigamos-dijo burbuja mirándome feliz

Si será lo mejor-dije deprimida

Bombon: ho gracias por hacerme acordar de el ;-; es un idiota, le odio jamaz le amaría –dijo molesta y triste

Quien es Randy? –pregunto brick celoso

Es un ex de bombon/momoko , es el que les juega bromas a las chicas con esos insectos de plástico, enserio no se que le vio momoko a ese-dijo Kaoru

Muy mal, si ese Randy se le ocurre acercarse a MI momoko simplemente lo mato-dijo brick abrazando a momoko haciendo que se sonrojara

Boomer: umm.. Pues *sonrisa nerviosa* pues seria vegetariano *mirada furtiva de bellota/Kaoru* sin ofender Kaoru, es que **es una gran ayuda para el mundo entero, para los animales, para la naturaleza y el medio ambiente. Sabias que para producir un kilo de carne se necesita muchos muchos muchos litros de agua que el animal consume antes de ser matado. Mientras que toda esa agua produciría muchos muchos kilos de frutas y cereales.**

**Ser Vegetariano es ser un buen amigo****de la naturaleza, de su creador y de los animales** –hablo muy nervioso y sorprendiendo a todos por esa información

**Ese nerd contagio a mi hermano Noooooo**-dijo brick apuntando acusatoriamente a Blake

**Quien eres y donde esta boomer**-dijo butch sacudiéndole de los hombros a boomer

**IDIOTAS PUEDO SER MUY INTELIGENTE SI QUIERO**-les grito boomer enojado, enserio le creían un descerebrado? Pues no es asi

**Brick mejor responde a tu pregunt**a –dijo boomer enojado

**Bien, pero aun me preocupas, no será que estas enfermo?.** Le dijo

**Concuerdo con brick, tal vez debas descansar**-dijo butch

**QUE NO SOY TONTO**-grito boomer ya harto de todo esto

Brick: como sea, a tu pregunta, si considero esa idea claro si ella acepta-lo dijo mirando a momoko quien solo estaba como sin creer lo que decía, claro también roja.

ahora sigamos con el comentario de una amiga muy perv…digo especial para mi ^^ BlossxBrick1130

A mi no me engañas, ibas a decir pervertida!-grito Kaoru

Claro que no *negando con la cabeza* -dije

Mejor di sus retos y verdades-dijo butch

Si eso hare-

Muajajaja :3 Mi mente perver está en acción xDDDD  
Retos: -Que Bombón y Blake hagan un strippers *-*  
-Burbuja y Brad se metan a una tina de chocolate y Brad le ponga crema batida entre los senos x33  
-Bellota y Buck jueguen pucky *-* (si no sabes después me dices xDD Y Te digo :3 )  
Verdades:  
-Brick: Que te pareció lo que hizo Bombón :3  
-Boomer: Querías estar en el lugar de Brad xD  
-Butch: Tienes dos oportunidades de salvarle la vida a alguien, la primera Bellota la segunda a Brick a quien elegís (los dos están colgando de un volcán activo) ;3

Chicas**: PERVERTIDA o/O**

**Bien, bombon y Blake empiecen! **

**NO LO HAREMOS o/o** .gritaron ambos rojos

**Pero ella dijo…**

**QUE NO LO HACEMOS**-volvieron a gritar

**CIERTO MOMOKO/BOMBON NO HARA NADA FRENTE A ESTOS, ELLA PUEDE HACER ESO PARA MI**-grito brick

**JAMAZ PASARA**-le grito bombon sonrojada

**Creo que debemos ir al cuarto de fans no?**-pregunto Blake

**Tienes razón… vamos**-dijo momoko agarrando la mano de Blake y dirigiéndose a cuarto haciendo que brick se enojara

**Yo les acompaño-**dijo brick,pero es detenido por mi

**No puedes**-le dije negando con la cabeza

**Porque no?-**dijo enojado

**Porque en reto no era para ti**-le dije

**Me vale, voy porque quiero**-dijo, pero no pudo abrir la puerta porque estaba asegurada, aparte de que ahí solo pueden entrar las personas a quienes les pertenece el reto

**Demonios déjame pasar**-me dijo enojado

**No puedo hacer nada**-le dije

**Tsk **

**10 minutos después**

**Vemos la puerta abrirse-vaya que se tomaron su tiempo**-dije divertida por las reacciones que tenia brick al verlos salir ya que al parecer al fin llegaron los fans

La ropa de momoko estaba toda desgarrada y la poca que le quedaba tapaba sus partes mas importante, mientras que Blake estaba casi en las mismas condiciones, solo que a el le dejaron en bóxer, pero eso no es todo, lo que hizo que brick se enojara es que Blake estaba abrazando a momoko como de una forma posesiva.

**QUITA TUS MANOS DE ELLA**-grito brick dirigiendo a Blake y estaba apunto de golpearlo pero

**BRICK PARA**-grito momoko aun abrazada de Blake y sonrojada por esa situación

**Pero que? Acaso te gusta estar así con ese nerd?** –le dijo brick mirando con desprecio a Blake

**No es eso tonto**-dijo Blake respondiendo por momoko

**A ti nadie te hablo y díganme porque aun no se separan!-**dijo brick muy enojado

**Es que si la suelto…**-comenzó Blake sonrojado

**Si lo hace, lo que me queda de ropa se caerá** –dijo momoko roja ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Blake

Brick estaba sorprendido, enojado y con un grave sangrado por parte de su nariz.

Blake camino abrazado de momoko hasta un camerino seguidos por brick claro, el no iba a dejarlos por mas tiempo juntos a solas

**OK mientras que ellos no están, hay que seguir-**dije mirando al resto

**Miyako harás el reto?** –le pregunte

_**Ella dirá no**__-_pensó boomer seguro de esa respuesta

**Claro que no** –dijo miyako negando con la cabeza

_**Bien**_-celebro boomer mentalmente

**Eso quiere decir que iremos ambos al cuarto de fan miyako-san?** –pregunto brad a miyako un poco asustado, después de ver lo que e hicieron a su hermano

**Pues..si no hay de otra**-iba a decir burbuja

**NO IRAN!-**grito boomer, el vio que le paso a momoko y al nerd y eso no iba a pasar con miyako, con ella NO

**Lo siento pero tienen que ir** –le respondí

**Vamos brad, solo espero que no nos pase nada malo** –dijo miyako preocupada

**Lo mismo**-respondió brad siguiendo a miyako hasta entrar al cuarto

**Noooooo-**grito boomer

**5 minutos después**

Miyako y brad salen, pero el único afectado fue brad, quien tenía muchas marcas de besos y varios peluches en sus manos, mientras miyako estaba feliz de que no le pasara algo similar a su amiga

**MIYAKO **–grito boomer corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola

**Boomer podrías –so-l-tarme –me asfixias** –dijo miyako que se estaba volviendo morada por el abrazo

**Claro-**respondió apenado

**Vaya al parecer les fue mejor que a los a momoko y blake**-les dije

**Si, todos fueron muy amables, me dieron muchos peluches ^^ aunque también me sentí en cierta forma violado …. Pero miyako-san me ayudo cuando las fans querían pasarse de los besos y caricias **–respondió brad

**No fue nada brad, no iba a dejar que te hagan algo esas pervertidas**-dijo miyako mirando a brad sonriente, mientras que boomer les miraba enojado

**HORA DEL POCKY**-grite mirando a Kaoru y buck quienes tenían uno en sus bocas

**EMPIECEN.** Dije viéndolos y a butch quien estaba amrrado con algo especial para que no escape

Ambos comían el pocky poco a poco y cuando estaban apunto de acabarlo y besarse, el pocky se rompió en dos dejando nuestras ilusiones del beso hechas piedra

**Porque!** –grite llorando cómicamente

**El pocky se rompió en dos, no hay nada que podamos hacer**-dijo buck sonriendo al igual que Kaoru

**Les puedo dar otro!-**les dije

**No gracias, con uno basto**-dijo kaoru yéndose a sentar y de paso ver a butch y burlarse de el

**Empecemos con las verdades**-dije

-Brick (que ya había vuelto con momoko y blake): **No me gusto para nada lo que paso**

-Boomer: **no gracias**

-Butch: **salvo a Kaoru/bellota** – dijo sorprendiendo a su hermano –**porque brick puede volar y Kaoru pues… ella a veces no usa sus poderes y puede estar en peligro **

**Ahora empecemos con el comentario de la ****sacerdotisa**

Me encanta tu fic, aunque no me agrada que esos tres allan entrado (aun si Brad es un amor)-

Mis retos son 3:

1-Que Buck entre en el cuarto de fan por 5 horas. Muahaahahahaha

2-Que Brick destruya un libro (ejemplar unino) de ciencias frente a Blake mientras este esta amarrado.

3-Que Kaoru bese a Butch durante 5 minutos (en los labios!) o que pase 16 horas en el cuarto de fans.

Mis verdades son:

1-Que tal te parecieron tus fans?

2- Blake, que te hizo sentir la destrucción de ese libro tan... único?

3- Kaoru, admítelo: te mueres por Butch o es que acaso nunca escuchaste el dicho "los que pelean se aman?

p.s: Butch no te entristezcas: Yo te aguanto hasta muerte. Sos mi pervertido, peleador y orgulloso numero 1!

**Como que no te agradamos? **–pregunto buck

**Con esa cara a quien agradarías?-**le dijo butch

**Tu callate!** –le grito buck

**Como sea, no se le puede agradar a todo el mundo no?**-dijo Blake

**Pero a mi me quiere :3** –dijo brad

**Ja se ve que no sabe como eres en realidad** –dijo boomer

**Y como soy en realidad?-**pregunto brad

**Pues eres un..un.. umm.**.-boomer pensaba que decir

**Mejor déjalo asi boomer**-le dijo miyako cansada de esto

**Mejor empecemos**-dijo Kaoru fastidiada por las peleas entre los chicos

**Tienes razón, y empezaremos con Buck**-dije

**Tsk si pudo esta lechuga, entonces lo hare mejor-**dijo buck dirigiéndose al cuarto de fans

**Maldito –**dijo butch gruñendo hacia la puerta

**5 HORAS DESPUES:**

Buck salió casi sin nada, solo con su bóxer, el tranquilamente paso frente a nosotros para luego irse a poner nueva ropa

**BUCK ES TANNN SEXY *-***

**LO AMOOO**

**._. Creo que tardamos en reaccionar**-dije

**Tienes razón** –me contestaron algunas fans

**Bueno ahora le toca a Brick y Blake, lo siento Blake pero no queremos asesinatos en vivo** –dije mirando a Blake

**Asesinato? De que hablas**?-me pregunto curioso

**Pues…AHORA**-dije y luego dos guardas de seguridad, agarraron a Blake y le sentaron en una silla donde habían cuerdas con que atarlo, pero a diferencia de las normales, estas tenían algo especial que impedía que fuesen rotas tan fácilmente

**Hey! Porque me atan**-dijo Blake enojado

**Es por esto**-contesto brick sonriendo malvadamente sosteniendo un libro bien raro incluso las letras eran raras.

**HEY QUE HACES CON UN LIBRO ASI-**dijo Blake tratando de zafarse para alcanzar el libro que traía brick en sus manos

**Lo siento pero esto se tiene que ir**-dijo brick destruyendo el libro y dejando a Blake con los ojos en blanco

**ERES UN MALDITO**-le grito tratando de soltarse

**Jajaja atado asi no puedes hacer nada**-brick rio con superioridad y prepotencia

**Arggg TOMATE no sabes que libro rompiste!-**grito Blake enojado

**Si, no lo se y no me importa saberlo**-dijo brick y luego se fue

**Ok Blake seguirás atado hasta que te calmes**-le dije, pero el solo seguía viendo a brick enojado

**En un lado del set**

**Muajajaja seguro Kaoru entrara al cuarto de fans y lo mas probable es que la dejen como a buck –**se dijo para si mismo butch

**Y cuando eso pase, todo estará grabado**-dijo sonriente sosteniendo una cámara

**Hey idiota**-dijo una voz a sus espaldas

**No soy ningún idio..-**butch no dijo mas porque Kaoru le estaba besando y el se quedo en shock, no pudo reaccionar y ya estaban pasando los 5 minutos, cuando se acabo el tiempo, Kaoru se separo de el y se fue rápidamente tratando de que no vean su sonrojo

Butch seguía ahí parado, con la cámara en un lado y con una cara de desconcierto

**¿pero que acaba de pasar?-**pregunto butch al ya recobrar la cordura

**Es reto tonto y ni siquiera hiciste nada ¬¬-**le dije

**Esperen…que ella no iba al cuarto de fans y..y.**.-dijo butch

**No querían que me dejaran como a buck esos pervertidos u-u**-dijo Kaoru

**Maldición! –maldición maldición**-decía butch una y otra vez para luego irse junto con Kaoru molesto por no poder haber hecho algo durante el beso

**Bien dejándolos de lado, empecemos con las verdades :D –**

Buck: **pues la mayoría son unas pervertidas -.- y creo que debería decir que unas eran violadoras en proceso **–dijo con cara de desconcierto

Blake: **fue horrible! Que mala enserio como pudiste** –contesto enojado y a la vez triste

Kaoru: **Jamás escuche ese dicho***negando con la cabeza* **en mi vida escuche algo tan tonto como ese dicho ¬¬ **

**Jajaja bueno continuemos con **objet16 **y dice:**

¡HOLA! me encanta tu fic n.n

HE AQUI MIS RETOS: [PD: lo siento brick :( ]

-¡BRAD! te reto a que dejes de ser tan inocente y actúes como un pervertido total durante todo el capitulo n.n

-Que butch le haga lo que quiera a kaoru por 30 segundos, nada mas ni nada menos, sin ir al cuarto de fans y bellotita mi niña no te puedes oponer ni puedes golpear o insultar a butch en lo que consta de los 30 segundos :3 (pero si puedes hacerlo después de que se acabe el tiempo XD) (butch, te dejo este reto diviértete w, pero NO TE PASES DEL TIEMPO! é.é si lo haces dejare de ser tu fan y mi nuevo chico RRBZ favorito será brick )

-que bombon y blake se besen EN LOS LABIOS *3* (lo siento brick pero me gusta verte celoso :3 )

HE AQUI MIS SEXYS VERDADES: (XD)

-blake ¿te gusto el beso entre tu y bombon/momoko? n.n ¡NO MIENTAS! é.é

-brick si no fuera por que bombon/momoko esta presente o por que alguien mas te detuvo u.u ¿ya habrías matado a blake por lo del beso?

-buck ¿no sentiste ninguna sensación de celos al momento de que butch y bellota/kaoru cumplieron su reto? (la verdad si es nesesario pon la maquina que le pusiste brick para ver si miente ;)

jaja bueno sin mas que decir y sin ninguna otra idea de como torturar a las chicos XD

me despido ¡adios! n.n espero que pongas mis retos *.*

**Ya oyeron así que lo siento brad** –dije mirando a Brad

**Sentir porque? Yo no soy un pervertido**-me dijo un poco indignado

**Pero ella quiere que lo seas**-le dije mirándolo

**pero...pero no puedo ir a ese feo cuarto donde hay varias chicas violadoras?-**me pregunto

**he ..pues umm..*revisado el reto* en ninguna parte dice que no puedes ir así que si quieres ir adelante**-le dije viéndolo como se dirige al cuarto seguido de miyako quien le decía

**si alguna se sobrepasa solo avísame**-esto lo decía dando una tierna sonrisa pero que daba un poco de miedo

**claro no hay problema miyako**-brad dijo entrando

**Cuanto tiempo estará ahí?**-me pregunto

**pues…**

**10 minutos después…**

**Brad salía del cuarto …Intacto** –para la sorpresa de todas Brad salió ileso del cuarto

**Pero como..?-**pregunte aun sorprendida

**Pues las de adentro me pidieron autógrafos y algunas fotos, no se parecían en nada a las que casi me violan cuando entre con miyako**-dijo Brad sorprendido al igual que todos

**Pero que paso? T-T **–dije

Chica fan 1: **de seguro esas son las más calmadas**

**Las mas calmadas?-**le pregunte curiosa

Chica fan 2: **exacto, como somos varias fans, nos turnamos para entrar y esperar a las más tranquilas después de las que te dejan sin casi nada**

**Quieres decir que las tranquilas entran después de las violadoras?-**le pregunte :I

Chica fan 1: **preferimos no usar ese término ^^ -**me dijo

**Haaa entiendo así que Brad se salvo, pero quien no se salva es Kaoru**-dije mirándola divertida

**Hoo no no lo hare! *negando con la cabeza* ese *apuntando a butch* es un pervertido de lo peor, violador de menores** –dijo mirando a butch como si quisiera matarlo

**Violador de menores? Por favor si con eso te refieres a las sexys adolescentes que me persiguen entonces me declaro culpable**-dijo con arrogancia

**Lo ves! Es un maldito mujeriego**-dijo Kaoru muy enojada aunque también triste

***suspiro* Kaoru, solo te quiero a ti acéptalo, y para que veas que contigo es diferente, no te hare nada** –dijo mirando a kaoru serio

**Entonces no hay reto?** –pregunte mirándolos

**No hare el reto-**dijo butch yéndose con Kaoru

**Bien entonces pasemos al siguiente**-dije viendo a Blake y momoko

**Tenemos que hacerlo?-**me djo momoko

**Si**-les dije

**Pero si ambos no queremos entonces no hay reto** –dijo Blake pensando

**Ho no ustedes no se me escapan del reto**-le dije

**Pero no queremos**-me dijo momoko

**Miren, si no lo hacen, les meteré al cuarto de fans solos pero cuando estén las chicas violadoras y quien sabe lo que les harán!**-les dije a lo que ellos se asustaron un poco

**Bien solo es un beso no?**-dije Blake nervioso viendo a momoko

**Si, si lo hacemos nadie saldrá perjudicado**-dijo momoko también nerviosa

**Ustedes no se besan!-**dijo brick enojado

**Pero solo es un beso**-dijo Blake

**Aunque sea solo uno, solo YO puedo besarla**-dijo brick abrazando a momoko

**Guardias**-dije, a lo que varios guardias se llevaron a brick y le pusieron donde estaba Blake cuando brick destruyo ese libro único

**SI LO HACES TE MATO**-grito brick con un tono enojado tratando de zafarse para darle un buen golpe a blake

**Mejor acabemos con esto-**dijo momoko viendo a brick

**Tienes razón**-dije Blake agarrando del mentón a momoko para girar su rostro y ella le mire a el, momoko le miraba y cada vez que Blake acercaba su rostro al suyo, sentía que se sonrojaba mas y mas hasta que…

**ALFIN SE BEASARON! *-***

**PUEDO MORIR EN PAZ**

**OMG SON TAN LINDOS**

Gritaban las fans por el beso que presenciaban

**MALDITO ESPERA A QUE ME SUELTEN!** –y ese grito fue de brick, quien miraba la escena furioso

Ya acabo el beso ambos estaban rojos Blake solo se fue a su asiento y no hacia caso a lo que brick le gritaba y brick seguía gritando hasta que momoko fue hacia el

**Brick mejor cálmate y no comentas ningún asesinato**-dijo viéndolo aun sonrojada por el beso

**Arggg tan solo mírate, aun sigues sonrojada por ese idiota**-dijo viendo primero a momoko y lego a blake con desprecio

**No –es c-c-ier-to –**dijo momoko tartamudeando

**Cuando me suel…-**brick es interrumpido por momoko ya que ella le dio un abrazo

**Si tanto te enojo ese momento, solo olvídalo**-le dijo

***suspiro* bien no le matare y no olvidare eso, pero a cambio me tienes que dar algo *sonriendo***-dijo brick

**Eres un pervertido**- dijo momoko sonrojada y ahora no por Blake, si no por brick

**Genial como todo se arreglo, empecemos con las verdades**-dije feliz

Blake**: no puedo decir que no me gusto *aun sonrojado***

Brick: ***ya soltado* claro que le mataría, pero le dijo a MI NOVIA que no lo haría-dijo brick mirando a Blake con burla**

**Brick! No digas mentiras, no somos novios**-reprocho momoko mirándole enojada

**Pero lo serás**-dijo riendo brick

Buck: **como no sucedió nada, entonces que celos puedo sentir?-**dijo Entonces si lo hubieran hecho sentirías celos-le dije viéndolo divertida

**Claro que no!-**me dijo

**Pero si tu dijis…**.-iba a decir pero buck me interrumpe

**Mejor sigamos con el siguiente comentario no crees?-**me dijo

**Tienes razón-**dije riendo por su actitud

**Y deja de reírte**-me dijo

**Claro claro, entonces sigamos con ****FerzhaMtz ****y dice:**

hola me encanta tu ff y si no es mucha molestiq podrías poner mis retos y verdades ? son:

retos

que bombon elija a quien besar entre brick y blake

que los rrbz compitan con los rrgtbz (no estoy segura de como se escribe, lo he visto de diferentes formas) en un concurso de cambio de imagen: que conviertan a kaoru en una chica muy femenina y a momoko en alguien super deportista

que los perdedores hagan un postre para los ganadores

verdades:

bombon explica la razón de porque elegiste a quien en el primer reto

blake estas enamorado?

boomer te consideras un loli-shota? (los chicos que no parecen de su edad, sino mas jóvenes. ejemplo: Honey-sempai del ouran host club

arigatou por tomarte la molestia de leer esto

**Umm.. difícil decisión, pero a quien eliges momoko/bombon**-dije viéndola

**Pues…**-comenzó

**A BRICK A BRICK**

**NOOO MEJOR A BLAKE**

**BRICK TE AMA**

**BLAKE PUEDE SER MEJOR QUE EL**

**FANS DE BLAKE CALLENSE**

**NO USTEDES FANS DE BRICK CALLENSE**

**APOYAN A UN NERD**

**Y USTEDES A UN TOMATE**

**BRICK ES SEXY**

**BLAKE LO ES MUCHO MAS**

**MEJOR CLLANESE**-grite porque si no esto empeoraría

**Bien momoko a quien le darás un beso?-**le pregunte

**Pues le daré a…**-comenzó y brick y Blake estaban esperando la respuesta, uno ansioso y el otro paciente

**Blake**

**SIIIII**

**NOOO**

Fueron los gritos de las fans y Blake estaba también sorprendido por su respuesta

Y brick apunto de cometer un asesinato

**Y Brick**-dijo momoko feliz

**Besaras a los dos?**-le pregunte

**Claro, en ninguna parte dice que no puedo besarlo a los dos**-dijo dirigiendo a Blake y besarle en la mejilla

**Pero pensé que elegirías a uno**-le dije

Momoko no dijo nada y solo se fue donde estaba brick y también le dio un beso en la mejilla

**Solo en la mejilla?-**le dijo brick viéndola un poco fastidiado

**Claro, si a Blake le di uno en la mejilla, entonces a ti también**-le respondió

**Pero a mi me besas así**-dijo brick que le iba a dar un beso en los labios, pero momoko le detuvo y le dijo

**Si me haces darte un beso en los labios, entonces será igual para Blake**-dijo sonrojada sorprendiendo a ambos chicos

**Bien, entonces te salvas de este beso**-le dijo brick y luego la abrazo sacándole la lengua a Blake

**Bien, bien, pero ahora deben competir para ver quien es el mejor grupo los RRBZ o los** Rowdyright Boys Z O los Rowdyruff Boys Z –anuncie y ambos grupos pasaron al centro del set

Ustedes también pasen aquí momoko y Kaoru –les pedí

Y bien, entonces que grupo se lleva Kaoru? Y que otro a momoko?-pregunte

Rowdyruff Boys Z susurros:

Brick:nos llevaremos a momoko *decidido*

Butch: no, a quien nos llevaremos será a Kaoru *mirada furtiva hacia brick*

Boomer: solo están así porque sus novias están en esto *suspirando*

Brick: dije a momoko

Butch: no, mejor a Kaoru

Brick: momoko

Butch: Kaoru

Brick: momoko

Butch: Kaoru

Boomer: cállense -ya harto de esta discusión*

Butch: **como la rubia no esta en esto no estas enojado *mirando a boomer***

Brick: **por primera vez este tiene razón **

Boomer: ***suspiro***

Rowdyright Boys Z susurros:

Blake: que opinan chicos, a quien traemos

Buck: si elegimos a Kaoru…

Brad: ella será la mas difícil, con su actitud *negando con la cabeza*

Blake: entonces momoko

Buck: puede ser, yo puedo enseñarle algo de deportes

Brad: momoko aprende rápido no Blake?

Blake: cuando no anda distraída, si

Brad: entonces esta decidido

Buck: demostremos quienes son los mejores

Blake: bien entonces a la 1

Buck: hermano no con eso

Blake: calla es para darnos ánimos, a las 2

Brad: jajaja y a las 3

Rowdyright Boys Z/ Rowdyruff Boys Z – gritaron ambos equipos mirándose desafiantes

Y bien a quien eligen?-pregunte

Nosotros primero-dijeron ambos quipos-

Mejor a la suerte, aquí hay dos papelitos, cogen uno y el que tenga la X será el primer equipo en elegir-les digo mostrándole dos papelitos y ellos cogen uno

bien nosotros primero dijeron los Rowdyright Boys Z

rayos! –dijo en otro grupo

y a quien eligen?-pregunte

a momoko-dijo Blake sonriendo

que? Nooo- grito brick enojado

siii-dijo butch sabiendo que a ellos les tocara Kaoru

entonces, momoko vas con los Rowdyright Boys Z y tu Kaoru con los Rowdyruff Boys Z –anuncie

**Entonces ambos equipos vayan a distintas partes del set, los **/ Rowdyruff Boys Z al laso derecho y los Rowdyright Boys Z al lado izquierdo-dije

Ambos equipos obedecieron y cada quien fue a su lado seguidos de momoko y Kaoru

**Suerte chicas**-dijo miyako

Apreté un botón y ambos equipos fueron enviados a distintas partes, los Rowdyright Boys Z fueron enviados a un campo donde había lo necesario para cualquier deporte

Y los Rowdyruff Boys Z fueron a una tienda muy femenina para disgsto de los chicos, pero su orgullo es mas fuerte y harán lo posible para ganar incluso si no saben nada de feminismo.

Oye cat cuanto tiempo les darás?-me pregunto miyako

Pues que te parecen 3 días?-le dije

Por mi esta bien-me respondió

PRIMER DIA.- el equipo de los Rowdyruff Boys Z no esta tan bien como el equipo de los Rowdyright Boys Z ya que Kaoru es una chica difícil en el termino de ser femenina, en cambio momoko va muy bien, el vestuario no es de tan importancia ya que ella no se rehúsa como Kaoru

SEGUNDO DIA.- Kaoru sigue negándose a usar algo femenino y sigue siendo molestada por butch en cambio brick y boomer están frustrados ya que si siguen así, perderán.

TERCER DIA.- Con momoko no hay tantos problemas, per para algunos deportes es muy torpe, aunque es el ultimo día, siguen practicando

**CUARTO DIA~**

Ya todos están en el set, ahora solo queda presentar a las chicas

**Empecemos con Kaoru** –anuncie y Kaoru entro al set con un vestido de volantes de color ver adornada con detalle blancos que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas

**O-O** –no hace falta decir que varios quedaron sorprendidos, Kaoru paso a sentarse y hasta que se sentó se comporto como una verdadera chica femenina, la postura, el caminar.

**Como le hicieron?-**pregunte a los chicos

**Usamos algo** –dijo brick

Y**a que butch no dejaba que avanzáramos con ella tuvimos que hacerlo**-dijo boomer

**-.- entiendo**-dije asintiendo con la cabeza

**Ahora MOMOKO** –dije presentándola

Momoko traía un top rosa deportiva con un pantalón lycra deportivo, claro, vestía como deportista, sin dejar de lado su lado femenino

Ella camino hacia su asiento, haciendo piruetas con una pelota, nos sorprendió a todos incluido, a brick quien se le quedo mirando embobado desde que entro.

A todos nos sorprendió el cambio de ambas chicas, y es hora de anunciar al equipo ganador

**Y quien dirá quien gano?-**pregunta Blake

**Pues yo** –le respondo sonriendo

**Y bien quien gana**-dice boomer, ya que brick no dejaba de mirar a momoko y butch no paraba de fastidiar a Kaoru

**Pues MIYAKO pásame el sobre por favor**-le pedí y miyako me trajo el sobre saltando feliz

**Y los ganadores son…**.-dije sacando el papel del sobre

**Los ** Rowdyruff Boys Z

SIII

SOOMOS LOS MEJORES-gritaron felices

Esperen no me dejaron terminar –dije mirándolos

Entonces quien gano?-pregunta Blake

Pues los ganadores son los Rowdyruff Boys Z y ustedes lo Rowdyright Boys Z –dije sonriendo

QUE?

NOO

AQUÍ HAY UN ERROR

Fueron los gritos del público y ambos equipos estaban con una cara desconcertada que no tenía precio

COMO QUE EMPATE?-me gritaron

Pues es así, lo siento pero…

ME PUSE UNA FALDA ESO NO BASTA?-me grito Kaoru

Y YO TUVE QUE APRENDER A JUGAR VARIOS DEPORTES-me grito momoko

Vamos cálmense-dije con una gotita estilo anime ^^U

NO SABES CUANTAS VECES ME GOLPEE CON LA PELOTA-volvió a decirme momoko

Y ESTOS TACOS COMO LOS ODIO-grito Kaoru

Vamos ahora tendrán que hacer postres :3 –dije tratando de animarlas

Hacer? –dijo Kaoru desconcertada

Postres?-dijo momoko ya imaginándose varios dulces

Chocolate?-dijo Blake a lo que todos le miraron

Digo..

NO LO HAREMOS-gritaron ambos bandos menos las chicas

Pero así dice el reto y como ambos ganaron, entonces tienen que preparar postres para el otro equipo y NADA de cosas raras en el –les dije viéndolos

Rayos-dijo brick

Demonios-dijo butch

Maldición-dijo boomer

Hacer eso es bajo –dijo blake negando con la cabeza

Pero divertido-dijo buck

Buck no digas eso –regaño brad

Ambos bandos hicieron un postre para el otro, siendo vigilados por mi claro :3 cuando acabaron y le dieron su postre al otro equipo, solo hubo un problema…

Como que no les gusta el postre que les dieron?-grite

Pues yo prefiero otro postre dijo Blake viendo lo que le dio brick

**Igual nosotros**-gritaron los demás

**Si no lo quieres, me lo das**-le dijo brick a blake

**Si tu no quieres el mío, también me lo das**-le dijo Blake de la misma forma

**Claro toma que no lo quiero**-dijo brick dándole el postre

Todos hicieron lo mismo que ellos y así disfrutamos de los postre (yo también me hice uno x3)

**Ahora las verdades** –dije con mi agarrando mi postre

Momoko**: elegí a los dos porque les quiero a ambos** –dijo sonriendo

**Mentira, a mi me amas**-le dijo brick con postre en la boca

**Acaba de comer y luego me hablas**-le dijo momoko sonrojada

Blake: **La verdad no se si lo que siento es para decir que estoy enamorado**

Boomer**: Pues si me considero uno aparte de que varias personas me lo dicen y pensándolo mejor ser uno tiene sus beneficios no crees? *guiñando un ojo* **

**Vaya entonces sigamos con el comentario de ****bills ****y dice:**

jajajaja que fic tan gracioso lei el fic de segovax es genial aver

retos

que blake le enseñe a momoko clases de matemáticas y que ella aprenda rápido o si no al cuarto de fans,

Que Brad juegue con boomer a la fiesta de te

y que buck y bellota jueguen a las vencidas

verdades para brick y blake ¿es verdad que para vencer a un enemigo ustedes se fusionaron? si es así ¿que sintieron?

Buck ¿es cierto que cuando estas enamorado eres muy cursi?

¿Brad para ti quien es mas linda brat o bubbles? jaja quiero ver su respuesta de ellos nos vemos

**Entonces empecemos con momoko y Blake **

**Bien momoko necesito que prestes atención o sino iré a ese horrible cuarto-**dijo Blake a momoko

**Daré todo de mí para que no vuelvas al cuarto de fans**-dijo momoko a Blake con una sonrisa encantadora

**Bien entonces empecemos**-dijo Blake sonriendo mientras que brick estaba muyyyy enojado

**Mientras Blake le enseña a momoko empecemos con Brad y boomer **

Ambos ya están sentados y Brad esta sirviendo el te mientras que boomer esta apenado por esa situación

**En verdad hay que seguir?-**dice boomer

**Si quieres entrar a ese cuarto entonces para**-le dijo Brad sonriendo

**Deseas galletas con el te?-**le dice boomer sonriendo falsamente

**Gracias-**contesto Brad

**AWWW**

**QUE LINDOS**

**Haber le toca a bellota y buck**-dije viéndolos

**Bien bellota/Kaoru te ganare**-dijo buck ejerciendo fuerza para ganarle

**Jamás lo harás, siempre juego esto con mis hermanos-**le dijo desafiante

**Haber háganlo rápido** –les dije

Después de una reñida pelea Kaoru empieza a ceder y buck aprovecha esto para ejercer mucha mas fuerza y ganarle

**Hoo nooo**-dijo enojada cruzando los brazos

**Tal vez para la otra**-dijo buck sonriéndole

**Si para la otra que será pronto**-le dijo riendo Kaoru

Buch veía esto muy enojado, no le gustaba nada que estén juntos.

**Como ya acabaron veamos a momoko**-anuncie

Momoko se encontraba prestando mucha atención a lo que Blake decía pacientemente

**Bien momoko recuerda que la****hipotenusa****es el lado de mayor longitud de un****triángulo rectángulo****, y el lado opuesto al****ángulo recto****. La medida de la hipotenusa puede ser hallada mediante el****teorema de Pitágoras****, si se conoce la longitud de los otros dos lados, denominados****catetos****. Entendido?-** dijo Blake mirando a momoko

**Emm.. Puedes explicármelo con un ejercicio?** –le dijo sonriendo nerviosamente

**Bien, pero presta mucha atención**-le dijo y empezaron con los ejercicios, pero aun siendo vistos por un brick furioso

**Haa ya entendí**-dijo momoko feliz sonriéndole a Blake

**Que bueno momoko**-dijo feliz Blake sonriéndole

**Argg bien ella ya aprendió así que el reto se acabo**-dijo brick enojado jalando a momoko y llevándosela hacia su asiento y abrazarla

**Pues al parecer tienes razón, bien hecho Blake**-le dije

**Cuando no esta distraída, aprende mejor**-dijo Blake

**Y ahora tocan las verdades**-dije

Brick y Blake: **si es cierto, *contestaron ambos* y se sintió muy raro **

Buck**: yo cursi puff por favor** –dijo desviando la mirada

Brad**: claro que lo es burbuja/miyako brat en mala muy mala conmigo** –dijo enojado y triste

**Ahora le toca a ****ppg y yo**

ERROR MI ERROR PERDONENME SOY UNA BAKA Dx mi teclado me hizo una broma de mal gusto TT_TT GOMENNASAI ok he aqui los retos:  
1 buck: que haga una pelea con butch y el ganador se casa con kauro (obviamente no en serio pero que esten asi 4 capítulos como marido y mujer, si butch o buck se niega pueden quedarse a VIVIR los dos en el cuarto de fans ;D)  
2 miyako:que...etto... no tengo idea como decirlo sin que se asuste... tiene que ver una pelicula de mucho GORE (si no sabe que es explicaselo Cat, no tengo el valor de explicarle algo tan traumante) y que sea en tercera dimension en un cuarto oscuro con caras horrendas alrededor  
3 kauro: que actue de manera muy creida, irritante, muy maquillada, ropa muy pegada al cuerpo y que use falditas :D... cortas (me da pena ponerte a hacer esto kauro GOMENNASAI)  
verdades:  
4 butch y buck ¿querían casarse de verdad con kauro?  
5 Brad ¿le tienes un profundo temor a algo? ¿Y que es? (cat somételo a un detector de mentiras necesito que sea honesto :3)  
6 blake y brick deben decir su secreto mas oscuro y vergonzoso (también ponles detector de mentiras)  
originalmente el reto de miyako iba a ser para Brad pero creo que necesitaría ir al psicólogo pero me dije "no seas tan mala con Brad" y pues a momoko la olvide así que tiene por así decirlo "día libre de este comentario"  
bueno CONTINUA

**Me niego a una pelea con este idiota**-dijo buck

**Sabes que perderás por eso lo haces**-dijo butch tratando de enojarle

**Que dices, si el que perdería serias tu o es que le tienes miedo al cuarto de fans-**le dijo molestándolo

**Yo? Miedo a mis fans jamás**-dijo

**Entonces porque no olvidamos esto y vemos quien soporta más en el cuarto**-le propuso buck

**Te probare que tan valiente soy, de todos modos me casare con Kaoru en el futuro**-hablo butch dirigiéndose al cuarto de fans con buck

**Cretino**-le dijo kaoru a butch

**4 horas en el cuarto de fans**

Ambos chicos salen y al parecer les toco a las fans pervertidas o-0 porque ambos solo salieron son bóxer

**Viste que ellas me aman?-**dijo butch orgulloso

**Prefiero no recordar esos momentos**-dijo buck ingresando a los vestidores

**uff solo estas celoso porque yo tengo mas fans**-dijo butch

**Sigamos con burbuja/miyako** –dije

**Y que es gore?-**me preguntó

**Pues gore es ****un tipo de****película de terror****y de****cine de explotación****que se centra en lo visceral y la violencia gráfica.**** Hay mucha sangre que es un efecto que le ponen para que se vea mas terrorífico**-le dije

**Y eso –teg-ng-o q-ue v-er** –me dijo tartamudeando

**Pues si o sino puedes ir con los fans pervertidos**-le dije

**Con las películas que me hace ver Kaoru no tendré tanto miedo, pero me llevo a pulpi**- me dijo

**Claro, puedes llevártelo a donde quieras**-le dije

Miyako entra a un cuarto oscuro y cuando entra hay imágenes gore por las paredes algunas de jeff the killer entre otras…miyako estaba abrazando fuertemente a puli y asi comenzó a ver la película, pero por suerte era una que ya le había hecho ver kaoru junto con momoko asi que no se asusto mucho, pero las imágenes no le ayudaban. Acabada la película, miyako salió corriendo y…

**Boomer sálvame**-grito corriendo a los brazos del rubio sujetándolo fuertemente y a pulpi

**Tranquila solo fue una película-**trato de tranquilizarla abrazándola

**Pero fue horrible, había mucha sangre, y les sacaban las tripas a las personas y se las comían-**siguió diciendo

**Tranquila eso no pasara, yo estoy a tu lado no?-**le dijo

**Hi pero igual tengo miedo y pulpi también**-dijo ocultando su rostro en su pecho

**Te prometo que no te pasara nada**-le dijo mirándola seriamente al rostro

**En serio?-**le dijo

**Jamás bromearía con ti protección**-le dijo serio

**Gracias boomer**-dijo miyako y le volvió a abrazar

**AWWW**

**QUE LINDOS**

**LOS AMO **

Grito el público haciendo que ambos se avergüencen

**Entonces ahora le toca a Kaoru**-dije mirándola

**NO LO HARE**-grito

**SI LO HARA**-grito butch

**ME NIEGO PREFIERO A LOS PERVERTIDOS DEL CUARTO DE FANS**-grito y se fue a encerrar

**Aww yo quería verla con lo que pidieron en el comentario**-dijo decepcionante butch

**Pero si lo piensas, tu no hubieras sido el único viéndola asi**-le dije

Butch abrió los ojos y miro a todos los que estaban ahí, de las fans no habían problemas, de los demás tampoco, pero de buck *mirada furtiva hacia buck por parte de butch*

**Tienes razón, será mejor que vaya a ese cuarto**-dijo butch suspirando

**1 hora después**

Kaoru salió feliz intacta del cuarto

**Al parecer le tocaron los tranquilos**-le dije

**Que suertuda**-dijo momoko

**Sii-**dijo miyako

**Ahora las verdades** –dije

Buck : **yo no se de que hablas**-respondió

butch**: yo me casare con ella en el futuro**

Brad**: mi mas grande temor es que le hagan algo a mi osito kuma-chan** –según el detector, dice la verdad

Blake: **pues yo no gurdo ningún secreto, solo diría que aparte de las matemáticas, estrategias, me gusta la filosofía –**según el detector es cierto

**Vamos hermano también sabemos que aunque seas sarcástico,audaz y serio, tienes un gran corazón**-dice brad

**Cierto, un corazón que quiere proteger a todos los que quiere y aprecia**-concluye buck

**Aww tu que dices brick**-dije

brick: **pues a mi me crece el cabello demasiado rápido y para que no me molesten me lo corto o a veces lo oculto bajo mi gorra-** según el detector, eso es cierto

**Ya sabíamos eso además le gusta echarse al cabello cremas suavizantes** –dice boomer apuntando a brick

**hey! Si butch lo hace porque yo no?**-dijo brick fastidiado

**Conque tu usabas mis cremas sin mi permiso**- le dijo enojado butch

**Mejor cállense**-les grito

Ahora el siguiente comentario es de **andrea avj**

Como todo el mundo deja sus retos y verdades yo también lo haré  
VERDADES  
BOMBÓM- Si brick se encerrase con una chica ¿te enfadarías como para matarla?  
BUTCH- Si pudieses estar con Bellota en una habitación solitos y juntitos ¿que intentarías? (se que esto es un poco para la intimidad propia pero todos queremos saber que haría el más pervertido de los rrb)

RETOS  
BOOMER- Te atreverías a que Brick y Butch te diesen un batido con lo que ellos quisiesen  
BELLOTA- atrévete a salir con butch por 4 capítulos enteros ah y dejar que butchy te llame nena y todas las cosas que se le suelen ocurrir.  
Ya esta pero una pregunta ¿puedes invitar a bunny y a blitz para que tengan retos verdades hasta historias de amor por fi cumple mi deseo es mi pareja favorita antes de las otras tres 3 cuídate

momoko: **Yo haría gore con ella :3** –dijo sorprendiendo a brick -**o-o esperen lo dije sin pensar**-dijo apenada

**Calma, ya se que me adoras**-le dijo brick sonriéndole

**Hump**-voltea momoko sonrojada

Butch: **Le haría varias cosas, pero estoy segura de que por cada una ella me daría una buena golpiza**

**El idiota tiene razón**-dijo Kaoru

**Ahora los retos:**

**Brick, Butch están listos?-**pregunte a ambos chicos

**Para cosas como estas, siempre**-dijeron sonriendo

**Pagarás por usar mis cremas sin mi permiso** dijo butch a brick

**Deja eso hermano**-le respondió brick

**Empiecen!-**anuncio

Después de un rato acabaron y…

**Bien aquí esta tu batido, disfrútalo**-dijeron ambos

**Puagg necesito un baño-**dijo brick

**Peri que carajos me diste?-**gruño butch escupiendo todo en un basurero

**Hey eso es propiedad del canal**-le dije

**No me importa-me dijo**

**Bueno Ahora Kaoru a salir con butch**-le dije sonriendo

**NOOOOO**-grito kaoru

**SIII-**grito butch

**4 DIAS/CAPITULOS DESPUES**

**Esos fueron unas experiencias horribles** –dijo Kaoru

**Horribles?-pero te divertías, hasta te reías**-dijo butch

**Cállate, solo me reía de lo tonto que eres-**le dijo Kaoru

**Si si pero se que me amas**-le dijo butch robándole un beso

**Y esto fue todo :3 , lamento la demora pero algo horrible paso ;-; en febrero y a comienzos de marzo, ya estaba haciendo el capitulo y estaba en la mitad, pero un día…. La lap dejo de funcionar y cuando se la llevaron a ver que tenia, me dijeron que el disco duro se había roto T-T asi que tuve que esperar a fines de marzo que es cuando les pagan a mis padres para que la arreglen y sin lap, tuve que conformarme con la compu de mi hermano que es bien lenta y la tenia que compartir con el y mi mama -.- y mas las tareas-…x-x bueno eso es todo y para el siguiente capitulo, SOLO por el siguiente aparecerán ****bunny y blitz asi que manden verdades o retos para ellos también ^^**


End file.
